Yugioh kexil (Zexal und Arc V Mischung)
by Astralshark Thousand
Summary: Astralshark:es ist leicht wie ein komisches rpg. Nunja ihr dürft auch charas mit einbringen wenn ihr wollt. Aron:deine Grüße hast du vergessen. Astralshark:stimmt aber sie sehen unsere Namen ja Aron. Aron:stimmt. Astralshark:also tüddelü.
1. Folge 1: Neue in der Schule teil1

Traum von yurito:

Tor des Schicksals: Hast du den mut.(hast du den mut)

Yurito*ängstlich* Hm vielleicht aber wo für den Mut?

Tor des Schicksals: Hast du den mut (hat sie den mut) um eine neue Kraft zu erlange aber wisse diese Kraft trägt auch ein hohes Risiko(Ein hohes Risiko) du wirst das verlieren was dir am kostbarsten ist.

Yurito*geht ein bisschen zurück* ähm ich muss noch mal nach denken.

Tor des Schicksals*verschwindet*

Yurito*Wacht auf aus ihren Traum* oh je ich bin mal wieder zu früh aufgewacht.

(Ja das bin ich eine typische duellantin namens Yurito sakumora. Ich bin 15 Jahre alt und das ist mein leben)

Yurito*zieht sich an, zeichnet und geht dann in ihre neue schule in die blaue klasse* Guten Tag ich bin eure neue Mitschülerin Yurito sakumora.

Sayu:aha*murrt*

Quinton(Mr.Arclight): so Yurito sitz dich bitte neben Sayu hin.

Yurito:ok Mr.Arclight.*sitzt sich zu Sayu* Guten Tag mein name ist Yurito sakumora.

Sayu:mein Name ist Sayu Stormrider und jetzt lass mich in ruhe.

Yurito*hört in Unterricht zu*

*klingelt zur pause*

Yurito:ähm Sayu könnten wir zusammen irgendwas machen in der Pause.

Sayu:nein Sorry ich habe schon was zu tuen.*steht auf und geht*

Yurito:schade*geht mit ihren Zeichen block raus und zeichnet*

Yuma:Hey Cosine*winkt zu yurito* bist auch hier ich habe dich lange nicht gesehen.

Yurito*nickt und zeichnet weiter*

Tori:wow du zeichnest schön.

Yuma:was ist das?

Yurito:mein Kristall Schlüssel.Yurito*ging als die schule aus war nachhause*

Unbekannter junger mann*pfeift und plötzlich frirrt die Zeit ein*

Yurito:was zum*plötzlich wird sie wieder von tor des Schicksals an geredet*

Tor des Schicksals:Hast Du den mut(Sie hat den mut)

Yurito:Ja ich habe den mut sprechendes tor*tut ihren Kristall Schlüssel in schlüsselloch*

Ein Mädchen* ist hinter der Tür ihre Haare rotbraun türkis*

Yurito:Wer bist du

Das Mädchen: azura ich glaube zumindest das.

Yurito:ok azura warum bist du hier

Azura:Ich weiß es nicht

Unbekannter junger Mann:Yurito sakumora guten tag mein name ist kaito Tenjo nenn mich aber einfach nur kaito

Yurito:ok verstanden

Azura:ich spüre eine pendelNummer Karten

Yurito : was sind Pendel nummer Karten?

Azura: das sind meine erinnerungen

Yurito:also müssen wir sie sammeln

Kaito*denkt* Sie hat wie yuma eine astralwesen dann muss sie auch pendelnummern sammeln.


	2. Folge 2: Neue in der Schule Teil 2

Yurito*schläft zu haus gerade aber plötzlich weckt jemand sie auf*hm ? Man Du bist es Shima lass mich weiter schlafen.

Shima:Ich lasse dich nicht weiter schlafen es ist dein Geburtstag vergessen und es ist schule.

Yurito:ach du scheiße die Schule ich komme viel zu spät *zieht sich an und rennt aus dem haus* sonst verschlaf ich doch nie ! Warte Azura hat mich gestern voll gelabbert völlig vergessen deswegen hab ich heute verschlafen.

Azura*schwebt hinter Yurito her* warum bist du so spät dran Yurito? Was ist eine Schule? Und warum werden wir von einen Mädchen verfolgt?

Yurito:warte wie Mädchen verfolgt?*bleibt stehen und bemerkt wie Sayu mit Roller hinter mir war* Hey Sayu was geht!

Sayu:lass mich in Ruhe wir sind keine Freunde also Rede ich nicht mit dir!

Yurito:Dann machen wir ein duell und wir werden danach Freunde wenn ich Gewinne.

Sayu*hält an* ich duelliere mich nicht mit irren wo mit sich selbst reden*fährt weiter*

Yurito *sieht nur dumm hinter her* man Ey nur weger dir, Azura, denken Sie alle ich habe einen Knall.

Azura:was ist ein Knall?

Yurito*seufzt und geht weiter als plötzlich ein Mädchen mit weißen haaren vor ihr steht* wer bist du.

Mädchen*zeigt nur die pendelnummer 90 heilige Rose und sagt dann* gib mir deine Pendelnummer.

Yurito:ach du scheiße.

Azura:pendelnummern *denkt nach* wir müssen das Duell gewinnen!

Yurito:nagut los Duell *sie tat ihre duelldisk dran*

Das Mädchen:Ich heiß Betina übrigens *tut auch ihre duelldisk dran*

Azura:Yurito das ist eine Erinnerung von mir.

Yurito:wie meinst du die pendelnummer

Azura*nickt*

Yurito:also müssen wir gewinnen.

Betina:weniger quatschen mit dir selbst sondern mehr kämpfen.

Yurito:Ok ich fang an ich ziehe hm das ist gut *denkt ja genau die Karten wo ich brauche* Ich lege sternendeutener und Zeitdeutener Magier in den Pendel Bereich also beschwöre ich künstlerkumpel kuribohble und Buntäugiger Phantom drache ich beende meinen Zug.

Betina:ich ziehe*grinst* ich beschwöre Finsterer babydrache ich beende meinen Zug du bist dran.

Yurito:ich ziehe*traut ihre Augen nicht* kann das sein ha und ob ich beschwöre als Pendel beschwörung astrograph Zauberer.


	3. Folge 3: Ein Guter Geburtstag?

Yurito:Ich setzte eine Karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug.

Betina:ich ziehe*grinst creepy* ich beschwöre der zerfressene drache und aktiviere seinen effekt wenn ich 1 Monster Opfer darf ich ein Monster XYZ beschwören. XYZ Beschwörung zeig mir deine schönheit und du wirst vor Neid er blassen. Komm heraus Pendelnummer 90: Heilige Rose.

Azura:nur eine pendelnummer kann eine pendelnummer zerstören.

Yurito:Das heißt ich bin geliefert.

Azura:kuck in dein extra Deck.

Yurito*kuckt nach und zieht die Karte Pendelnummer 39: Utopischer Pendel Krieger raus* was ist das?

Azura:eine kleine Hilfe.

Yurito:gut.

Betina:ich greife dein Monster an los schaurige Blüten.

Yurito*bekommt schaden 3500lp hat sie noch* Aua das tat weh.

Azura:du hättest Spiegelkraft aktivieren können.

Yurito:Das habe ich völlig vergessen.

Betina*setzt ne Karte verdeckt und beendte ihren Zug*

Yurito:so ich bin dran also alles oder nix ich ziehe ja Volltreffer. Ich mache eine pendelbeschwörung und rufe 2 winddrachen der Stufe 4 und überlagere sie.

Yurito und Azura: das leuchtende Licht soll zurückkehren um den Engel im Hofe zu gratulieren. Ich beschwöre pendelnummer 39: Utopischer Pendel Krieger.

Yurito:Hm.

Azura*schwebt schwach neben yurito*

Yurito:ok utopischer Pendel Krieger Greif heilige Rose an. Schwiengender sonnen aufgangs klingen hieb.

Betina*lp gehen auf 3500 runter*

Yurito*kuckt ernst*

Azura: aktiviere die falle Make Maki.

Yurito:ich aktiviere make Maki von meiner Spielfeldseite mein Utopischer Krieger bekommt 1000 Atk dazu

Betina:danke wenn du eine falle aktivierst kann ich dunkle Vorahnung aktivieren wenn ich kein Monster auf dem feld habe kann ich eins aus meinen extra Deck beschwöre ich rufe Lebensdrache Rosenblüte.

*Lebensdrache 2500 Atk

Utopischer Krieger 3500 Atk*

Yurito:mist

*Lebensblüte wird zerstört*

Betina:Wenn ich schaden kriege darf ich Lebensdrache wieder von Friedhof auf mein Feld beschwören leider bekomm ich dafür 1000 schaden*lp1500 noch*

Yurito:Ich lege ne karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug.

Betina:ich ziehe ich aktiviere den Rangsteigerungszauber Blütenkraft und bilde das überlagerungsnetzwerk mit Lebensdrache Rosenblüte neu ich rufe als XYZ beschwörung

Toterdrache Rosenschwert hervor leider ist sein Effekt so das ich 3 xyz Materialien bräuchte aber da ich nur eins habe bekomme ich jetzt für jedes fehlendes XYZ Material 500 schaden*lp fallen auf 500*ich kann leider nicht angreifen da ich für den 3 XYZ Materialien brauche ich beende meinen zu.

*Utopischer Krieger 2500 Atk

Toterdrache Rosenschwert 3000Atk*

Yurito:ich ziehe ich aktiviere Dimensionsausbruchs Pendel Angriff da mein Monster weniger Atk hat als Rosenschwert werden diese getauscht und du bekommst die Differenz von ihneb als schaden.

Betina*lp 0 und fliegt hin* aua

Yurito:uff na dann

Azura*entnimmt betina die pendelnummer karte*

Yurito:wir haben es geschafft. oh Mist die Schule. /blödster Geburtstagsanfang ever/


	4. Folge 4: Ein Wiedersehen

Mizar*bemerkte Yurito und geht zu ihr* Du bist wohl die neue wo alle Jungs schon besiegt hat bis auf mich und Dumon.

Yurito*kuckt ihn nur an*

Azura:ihre Energien sind das...

Yurito:was ist denn azura?

Mizar*knurrt* eine Astralerin ich verschwinde mir hat astral schon gereicht.*geht*

Dumon:äh? warte! Mizar *geht hinter her*

Yurito:was haben die?

Azura*schwebt den Mizar und Dumon hinter her*

Yurito:Warte auf mich Azura!

Sayu*duelliert sich mit Shark* / hä ist das nicht Yurito? Seit wann kommt sie zu spät?/

Shark:jetzt mach dein Zug!*bemerkt Azura und wird agressiver* /noch ein astraler das fehlt uns gerade noch!/

Yuma*kuckt aus dem fenster aus dem klassenzimmer*

/warum darf ich heute mich nicht duellieren/

*der Himmel verdunkelt sich plötzlich und ein anderes wesen mit blauer haut erschien auf dem Pausenhof*

Yuma:ist das astral?

Mr.Kay:Yuma sind die Aufgaben langweilig etwa?

Yuma:ähm nein Mr.Kay ich sehe Nur ein Freund draußen.

Mr.kay:dann konzentrier dich bitte wieder auf deine Aufgaben.

Yuma*will zu astral* ja Mr.Kay!

Astral*schwebt suchend durch die Räume der klasse* Yuma wo bist du?

Yurito*Knallt plötzlich gegen Quinton und bekommt leichte angst* oh ähm guten tag Mr.Arclight ich muss jetzt weiter!

Quinton:Warten sie mal kurz Fräulein sakumora! Sie sind zu spät!

Yurito:ähm .

Quinton:warum wurden sie so lange aufgehalten.

Yurito:Nunja eine duellantin wollte ein Duell und sie ließe mich nicht vorbei bis sie Duell hatte.

Quinton:duell mit dir ich glaube das ist mal ne neue Ausrede.

Azura*schwebt zu yurito* das stimmte aber.

Quinton: /was macht die astralerin hier. Dann muss Astral auch in der Nähe sein./

Wahr schon eine Überraschung für euch oder?

Xd zum mindest ist das eine Überraschung für mich das ich selbst mich überraschen kann ist nice.


	5. Folge 5: Aufeinander treffen

Astral*schwebte rum und bemerkte Azura. Er schwebte zu ihr* Hallo

Azura:du bist wohl auch ein wesen wie ich?

Astral:Ja aber dich habe ich noch nie gesehen.

Yurito*kommt gerade angerannt* man warte azura!

Astral:und du hast auch einen Menschen wohl?

Yurito:Wer ist das *kuckt Astral an*

Azura:wohl einer von meiner Art Yurito.

Yurito:warum hat er aber keine Kleidung an?

Astral:ich hatte noch nie welche.

Yurito:ah verstehe so zusagen mag er Kleidung nicht.

Astral:Nein so was mein ich nicht ich bin aus puren Licht.

Azura:ich doch auch, trotzdem trag ich Kleidung.

Yuma*kommt sofort und rennt gegen Yurito* UPS Sorry.

Yurito*steht stumm auf*

Astral:yuma wie lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen?

Yuma:1jahr mindestens.

Astral:es kommt mir mehr vor, seit wann bist du so gewachsen yuma?

Yuma:Ich bin doch nur 1,63m Astral.

Astral:trotzdem du bist auch erwachsener geworden.

Yuma:ich und Erwachsener spinnst wohl bin doch erst 14.

Astral und yuma*diskutieren*

Yurito*seufzt* auf hören.

Azura:Beobachtung Nummer 1 Yurito ist die einzige interligente Der Menschen.

Yuma:Hey!

Astral:ich habe mich wohl geirrt du bist immer noch der gleiche Yuma.

Yuma:Ja!

Azura:ihr streitet euch wie ein menschliches Ehepaar.

Shark*kommt gerade* Yuma! Yurito! Astral! Und wer immer die Astralerin ist.

*die genannten Personen so wie Azura sahen zu shark*

Shark:sagt mal warum ist eine Astralerin hier?

Azura:ich habe meine Erinnerungen verloren.

Astral:sind deine auch wie meine es waren verschwunden.

Azura*nickt* aber ich weiß das sie in pendelnummern eingesperrt sind.

Astral:Yuma wir sollten ihnen helfen.

Yuma:spinnst du die nummerart kenn ich nicht.

Astral*Seufzt*Yuma bitte benimm dich deinen Alter entsprechend.

Yuma*streckt zu astral die Zunge raus*

Astral:?

Shark: oh man Yuma lass das sonst verpass ich dir eine.

Yurito:shark wie geht es deiner Schwester?

Shark:sehr gut. Ach und ich wollte noch mich bedanken das du Quattro eins drüber gezogen hast in Duell Yurito.

Yurito:ich würde es immer wieder tuen!

Wer ist jetzt perfekt für Yurito.

Gute Frage, erstellt euer Shipping und schreibt #yuritoship dazu.


	6. Folge 6: XYZ und Standard

während Yurito und Azura mit yuma, Astral und shark redeten war in der Standard Dimension mal wieder Chaos.*

Yoko:Yuya du kommst zu spät zur Schule!

Yuya*schnarcht friedlich und bemerkt nicht das seine Mutter nach ihm rief*

Yoko*ging hoch und schmiss ihn aus seinem Traum* wach auf.

Yuto*der ein Geist war musste anfangen zu lachen*

Yuya:Ja ja ich bin ja wach*kuckt leicht genervt zu yuto.

Yuri:denk dran wir sind immer noch tot.

Yugo*Magenknurrt*

Yuri*kuckt zur yugo* warum hast du Hunger yugo wir müssen nix mehr essen.

Yuya:uff hört mal auf meine mom wird sonst noch denken ich bin verrückt weger euch.

Yuto:Ja also lass uns zu yuzu gehen.

Yuya: gute Idee.

Yuri und Yugo:ich will nicht.

Yuto:macht doch einen raodtrip.

Yugo:gute Idee Yuri kommst du mit.

Yuri:ja es gibt ja nichts besseres Zutun.

Yugo und yuri*verschwinden*

*Time Skip zu Yuzu*

Yuya:Hey yuzu was geht so *bemerkt das sie ihr armband nicht trägt*wo ist dein Armband hin?

Yuzu:Ich habe es schon mehre tage nicht mehr Yuya.

Yuya:ach wir könnten mal in die XYZ Dimension nur wir beide*lächelt*


	7. Folge 7: Buntauge trifft auf Buntäugig

Drei Tage später*

Yuya Yuzu*sind durch dem Dimensionsriss nach XYZ gereist*

Shun*der wo vor dem riss stand sieht genervt Yuya und Yuzu an* was macht ihr beiden hier?

Yuya:euch mal besuchen was denn sonst.

Yuzu: Shun lange nicht gesehen*lächelt*

Yurito*sitzt ganz in der Nähe auf einer Bank und hört es mit* wer sind die?

Shun:Hallo yuzu, nagut aber ich sag es dir yuya heartland ist strenger geworden hier wird jeder kontrolliert. Das Mädchen wo da sitzt zum Beispiel ist sogar eine xyzduellantin wo alle beschwörungsarten kann ihr Problem ist aber sie fügt sich nicht bei den anderen ein. Hilf ihr vielleicht sie lächelt auch nicht.*meint die ganze Zeit yurito*

Yuya:okay dann Versuch ich was ich machen kann.*sitzt sich neben yurito* Hi wie heißt du?

Yurito*redet nicht zeichnet nur*

Azura*erscheint aus dem Schlüssel und sieht zu yuya* wer ist das Yurito?

Yuya:...ok willst doch nicht reden vielleicht ein Duell.

Yurito*sieht yuya kurz musternd an* du benutzt buntaugen?

Yuya:ähm ja warum?

Azura:was hast du vor Yurito?

Yurito:Ich hab noch nie einen pendelduellant mit buntäugiger Stärke getroffen.

Yuya:du weißt das ich ein pendelduellant bin!

Yurito:ja das erkennt man doch. Aber ich duellier mich gerne wenn du willst?

Yuya:na Logo fangen wir an!

Azura:hm Pendel duellant...

Yurito:keine Sorge azura er ist ungefährlich.

Azura:wirklich meinst du?

Yurito:ja er ist früher Standard duellant gewesen aber weger einem Krieg wurde seine Dimension zur Pendel Dimension.

Azura:interessant.

Yuya:woher weißt du das denn und mit wehn redest du?

Azura*mustert yuya*

Yurito: also los zwei duellanten betreten die Duell arena!

Yuya:Aber nur ein duellant kann sich als Sieger hervorbringen!

Yuzu:es wird Zeit für ein Action!

Yurito Yuya:DUELL!!!

Yurito:Duellantinnen fangen als erstes an*zieht eine karte* meine Damen und Herren ich habe oberster Tor der Unendlichkeit und oberster tor null in den Pendel Bereich und wir wissen alle was jetzt passiert.

Yuya*geschockter Blick auf die zwei Karten wo Yurito hat* wie ist das möglich!?

Yurito:ich kann nun von Stufe 1- Stufe12 beschwören ich rufe meine zwei buntäugigen Phatomdrachen auf das Feld und beende meinen Zug.

Yuya:was zu wo wie was warum wieso*stottert*

Yurito:ist alles Ok?

Yuya:ähm jup ich ziehe ähm ich ich geb auf*tut sein Deck raus ziehen*

Yurito: schuldige ich wollte dir keine Angst machen yuya.

Yuya:Nene ist schon ok kennst du kaito.

Yurito:ja.

So hilft mir wenn ihr Ideen habt spricht in die Kommentaren leute


	8. Folge 8: Wahrheit kommt ans Licht

geht es auch mit den Geistern aber nur anders.

Yuya:Versuch es dann kann ich in Ruhe wieder pennen!

Yuri:ich glaube nicht das die kleine das schafft.

Yuto:ich glaub an sie.

Yuri:typisch ist ja auch eine XYZ duellantin.

Yugo: Ach komm vielleicht ist sie ja mit Yuya verwandt wenn wir mal nachdenken sie hat buntäugige Drachen in ihren Deck.

Yuto:du sagst mal was schlaues Yugo.

Yugo:wirklich?

Yuri:ja komisch obwohl du nicht die hellste Leuchte bist.

Yugo:Ich fass es mal als Kompliment auf.

Yurito*lächelt leicht* und es stimmt ich bin mit yuya verwandt sonst wäre er nicht in den Familienalbum.

Yuya:wirklich bist du eigentlich XYZ duellantin mit Standard duellantin vermischt?

Yurito:Ich kann es nicht komplett beantworten.

Yuri:gib mir meinen Körper einfach.

Yugo:meinen zu erst.

Yuto*seufzt*

Yurito:ich mache yuto zu erst *lächelt leicht yuto an und streckt ihre Hand aus. Eine leuchtende Substanz kommt aus ihren arm und hüllt yuto*

Yugo: komische Flüssigkeit was ist das?

Yuri:Hm ich habe gedacht das gibt es nur in sagen.*murmelt*

Yuya:was denn yuri?

Yurito*lässt die Flüssigkeit sich verfestigen so das yuto's Körper Materiell wird* schohn ihn bitte es wird schwierig sein das mit dem bewegen und gehen.

Yuri: habt ihr schon mal von dem Nummeron code gehört er soll dafür verantwortlich seihen das Zarc und Ray geboren wurden.

Yuto:danke Yurito*lächelt* von wegen der nummeron code ist ein harmloser code solange er nicht in den falschen Händen ist.

Azura:eigentlich ist diese Kraft wo von Yurito ausgeht mehr die Pendulum nummeron code Energie.

Yurito:Azura niemand kann dich hören.

Azura:na dann verschwinde ich*geht in den Kristall Schlüssel*

Yuto:Ach ja Yuri so wie Yugo wenn ihr wieder Menschen seit gibt es eine Runde Backpfeifen für euch beide.

Yuri: 0-0 warum.

Yugo:- ja warum?

Yuto:seit ihr dumm oder tut ihr nur so?

Yuya:uff Yuri, Yugo und Yuto bitte hört auf euch zu streiten.

Yurito*gibt Yugo und Yuri auch ihre Körper zurück*

Yuya:danke Yurito.

Yurito:du musst mir nicht danken.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	9. Folge 9: ZARC IS BACK!

Letztes mal in Yugioh Kexil.

Yuya:Du siehst ihn!

Yurito:ja natürlich.

Yuya: das heißt du hast so ne gabe.

Yurito:Ich weiß es nicht aber ich habe mal eine Blume wieder zum blühen gebracht mit einer Träne vielleicht geht es auch mit den Geistern aber nur anders.,

Yugo: sie hat buntäugige Drachen in ihren Deck.,

Yurito*lächelt leicht* ich bin mit Yuya verwandt.,

Yuya:wirklich bist du eigentlich XYZ duellantin mit Standard duellantin vermischt?,

Yurito:ich mache yuto zu erst * streckt ihre Hand aus. Eine leuchtende Substanz kommt aus ihren arm und hüllt yuto ein,

Yurito*lässt die Flüssigkeit sich verfestigen so das yuto's Körper Materiell wird* schohn ihn bitte es wird schwierig sein das mit dem bewegen und gehen.

Yuri: habt ihr schon mal von dem Nummeron code gehört er soll dafür verantwortlich seihen das Zarc und Ray geboren wurden.,

Azura:eigentlich ist diese Kraft wo von Yurito ausgeht mehr die Pendulum code Energie.,

Yuya:danke Yurito.

Yurito:du musst mir nicht danken.

*ein dunkles Portal erscheint ausenrum sind barian Kristalle*

Yuto:Yurito Pass auf hinter dir!!!*kann gerade noch Yurito weg schubsen*

Yurito:was ist denn los?*sieht yuto monoton an*

Yuya:hinter dir ist ein Portal auf gegangen.

???*kommt gerade aus dem Portal gestolpert ihr Körper mit narben übersäht wie von Krallen an ihrer Hand eine barian duelldisk* ich brauche nash und Marin zurück.

Yuri:nash und Marin noch nie davon gehört Sorry.

Yugo:klingelt nix bei mir sorry.

Yuya:wir können dir hel...f..*wird von was getroffen*

???:ach schade fällt ihr Menschen auf sowas immer herein*lacht und steht auf ihre gestalt verändert sich*

Yuto:YUUYAA!!!!*rennt zu ihm*

Yuri:hm interessant sie tut auf unschuldig um Leute hinter das Licht zu führen.

Yuto:Yuri komm wir müssen yuya in ein Krankenhaus bringen er verblutet noch sonst!

???:schade schade schade leider bist du nicht tsukumo yuma gewesen ich wollte ihn töten aber dann muss du mir eben auch reichen elender pendulum duellant*lacht*

Yuya's Sicht:

Ich:wir können dir hel...f..*wurde von was getroffen/was ist dieser Schmerz was ist das warum spür ich nur ein Stechen. Hat Zarc gerade etwa wirklich seine Energie auf meine brust fucosiert das ich nicht sterbe./

???:...schade fällt.. Menschen ...sowas... herein

Ich/sterbe ich doch oder... Warum ist es so still diese stimme sie ist so vertraut/

Yuto:yuya

Ich/ja yuto ich bin hier warum hör ich ihn kaum er ist so leise...Ich muss... was muss ich...was wollte ich hier... wo bin ich.../

Yuri:...interessant ...tut auf unschuldig ...Leute hinter... Licht...

Yuto:Yuri komm... müssen yuya... bringen ...

Ich/diese Stimmen*verlor das Bewusstsein*

Zarc/sei froh das du noch lebst ich rette dich gerade/

Ich/was machst du in meinen Unterbewusstsein zarc/

Zarc/Ich bin absofort dein Ersatz wenn du sterben solltest aber diese Zeit ist noch nicht da also sei froh/

Ich/Danke Zarc das du mein leben gerettet hast*wache langsam auf* man meine brust uff.

Yuto*stürmte in das zimmer und sah erleichtert aus* yuya mach nie wieder so ein schmarn ich hatte solche Angst.

Ich/weint er gerade Warum?/Hallo yuto*leicht tiefer/was ist mit meiner Stimme los warte mal Zarc hast du was mit der Stimme angestellt/

Zarc/Nein du hattest nur deinen Stimmen bruch wohl während du in deinen Koma warst/

Ich/natoll die Stimme hört sich ungewohnt an/

Yuto:yuya hörst du mir überhaupt zu?

Ich:ähm was

Zarc/Pass gefälligst auf wenn du mit yuto redest du idiot er hat das Problem mit seiner PSI Energie immer noch nicht unterkontrolle/

Yuto:Ist mit dir wirklich alles gut Yuya?

Ich:natürlich/man ich muss ja lügen obwohl ich es hasse andere anzulügen*seufz*

Erzählerin's Sicht:

Yuto:yuya halte durch bitte*rennt mit yuya auf dem Rücken zu dem Heartland Hospital* bitte hilft ihm.

Yugo und Yuri*sind hinter her gerannt*

Yurito:nun sind wir alleine Astralshark!!!*lässt eine duelldisk erscheinen*

Astralshark:ach du kennst mich also.

To be Continue...


	10. Folge10:Traurige Wahrheit

Yurito:Wir duellieren uns auf dem Spielfeld Vergangenes Königreich des Gottes. Einverstanden Astralshark?

Azura*erscheint, ist sehr ruhig und sieht Astralshark beobachtend an*

Astralshark:oh ja bin ich. /Sie verschafft mir einen Vorteil Warum? Sie muss was in Schilde führen./

Azura/ist das nicht ein bisschen blöd mit ihr jetzt zu kämpfen Nunja sie sieht aber mir bekannt aus aber wie heißt sie nur/

Yurito: fang du an Astralshark.

Azura/hat sie gerade wirklich Astralshark gesagt/

Astralshark:ich ziehe und setze den Pendel Bereich mit bariantor, bereich 1, und Astraltor, Bereich 10, ich beschwöre 2 Finstere Kristallfeen und überlager diese beiden willkommen du schweigender drache der Finsternis Nummer 108 schweigender kokondrache. Ich beende meinen Zug. Elender Mensch.

Yurito: ich ziehe und Beweise dir das wir Menschen nicht Elend sind denn rate was ich gezogen habe.

Azura:setz sie ein los.

Astralshark:Doch nicht etwa das was ich denke.

Yurito:Doch das Siegel des nummeron's! Dadurch darf ich dein Monster verbannen und eins von meinen beschwören. Und ich entscheide mich für Gott Thousand der Hüter des Chaos.

Astralshark:das Monster sieht so aus wie mein Bruder. Aber das kann doch nicht sein er ist doch schon die ganze zeit Tod.

Yurito:in wirklichkeit wurde er versiegelt und zwar von Don Tausend selbst. Er wollte dich retten bevor Don Tausend dich zur Marionette machte.

Astralshark:das glaub ich dir nicht! Ich habe keinen Bruder mehr also warum sollte ich auf dich hören.*sieht Yurito rachsüchtig an* ihr Menschen seit einfach nur neidisch auf uns Götter. Ich aktiviere die karte göttliche erinnerung und kann dadurch ein...

*Astralshark Imperator Schlüssel leuchtet und ein portal geht hinter ihr auf und wird von einer Hand rein gezogen*

Astralshark:NEIN ICH MUSS SIE BESIEGEN!!!*verschwindet so wie das portal*

Yurito:wo ist sie hin?

Azura:zurück in ihre Welt nach Barian.

Yuri*ruft auf der Duelldisk an* hi Yurito, yuya geht es gut er hat es heil überstanden was man aber von yuto nicht sagen kann der arme hat vielleicht wirklich zulange mit ihn in einen Körper gesteckt.

Azura/hm das ist wohl noch ein Freund von yurito/

Yurito:ich hoffe ihm wird es bald besser gehen. Aber in den Duell gegen Astralshark ist sie auf einmal verschwunden deswegen gebt acht auf alles um euch geschieht.

Yuri:Ja ja mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Eher um yuya und yuto, aber yugo und ich beschützen sie niemand kommt an und vorbei. Also dann bis nächstes mal ich melde mich wenn sie aufwachen.*legt auf*

Yurito:hm dann heißt es wohl abwarten.*geht zurück nach Hause* Shima ich bin zurück Hm keine Antwort sie ist wohl wieder zurück gefahren nach Italien.*seufzt traurig*

Azura:komm muntern wir dich auf yurito.

Yurito:Ja vielleicht ist das besser.


	11. Folge11: Ohne Ohnmacht keine klarheit

(Ich möchte darauf hin weißen das ich zur Zeit nicht viel schreibe weger schreibblockaden. Ich hoffe diese sind bald weg.)

Yurito*war komplett die erste in der schule* wo sind die anderen?

Azura*erscheint*warum ist es so ruhig?

Yurito:Ich weiß es nicht azura.

Quinton*kommt gerade* hast du nicht gewusst heute ist schulfrei für die Schüler. Wir sehen uns morgen Yurito. Ich finde es bemerkenswert das sie in die schule kommen obwohl es trotzdem frei ist.

Yurito:ist es wirklich bemerkenswert?

Quinton: Statistisch gesehen sind viele Schüler froh, wenn sie nicht in die Schule müssen.

Azura:interessant

Yurito:also dann auf Wiedersehen Mr.Arclight*geht

Quinton: Auf Wiedersehen, Yurito.

Yuma*ruft yurito an*Hey Yurito!

Yurito*hält die duelldisk ans ohr* was ist

Yuma*brüllt halbert in die duelldisk von ihm* Komm in Park shark und Kaito sind auch dort und es kommen noch die anderen barianer leute!

Yurito*wollte noch was sagen nur es wurde schon aufgelegt* yuma ich will eigentlich nicht ich ...*erinnert sich an gestern*

Rückblende

Yurito: das Siegel des nummeron's! Dadurch darf ich dein Monster verbannen und eins von meinen beschwören. Und ich entscheide mich für Gott Thousand der Hüter des Chaos.

Astralshark:das Monster sieht so aus wie mein Bruder. Aber das kann doch nicht sein er ist doch schon die ganze zeit Tod.

Yurito:in wirklichkeit wurde er versiegelt und zwar von Don Tausend selbst. Er wollte dich retten bevor Don Tausend dich zur Marionette machte.

Astralshark:das glaub ich dir nicht! Ich habe keinen Bruder mehr also warum sollte ich auf dich hören.*sieht Yurito rachsüchtig an* ihr Menschen seit einfach nur neidisch auf uns Götter. Ich aktiviere die karte göttliche erinnerung und kann dadurch ein...

Astralshark Imperator Schlüssel leuchtet und ein portal geht hinter ihr auf und wird von einer Hand rein gezogen*

Astralshark:NEIN ICH MUSS SIE BESIEGEN!!!*verschwindet so wie das portal*

Yurito:wo ist sie hin?

Azura:zurück in ihre Welt...

Rückblick ende

Azura:Yurito kümmer dich nicht um sie.

Yurito:aber azura sie will yuma töten.

Azura:Astral wird ihm bestimmt helfen Yurito also mach dir keine sorgen*lächelt leicht aber verschwindet sofort wieder als sie einen jungen man sieht*Wer ist das?

Yurito:Ich weiß es nicht aber ich möchte es nicht herausfinden*macht ne kehrtwende und geht in den Park immer noch mit ihren schulkleidung an und stolpert beinahe in Mizar rein*aua.

Mizar:sag mal warum hast du denn die schulkleidung an.

Yurito:Wer war der Typ azura?*komplett ausgepowert da der Mann eine aura ausstrahlte wo aussaugend war und kippt somit um*

Azura:Yurito!*versucht sie auf zu fangen*

Shark*hält yurito fest* ich hab sie keine Sorge azura was ist eigentlich passiert?

Azura:das weiß ich leider auch nicht mir geht es noch gut aber Yurito nicht. Ich habe einen komischen Typen gesehen und Yurito ist dann hier her gelaufen.

Kaito:ich kuck mal was sie hat Mizar kannst du sie tragen zum Labor ist es weit.

Vector:Hey helfen doch am liebsten alle mit *grinst blöd daher*

Yuma:stimmt ich helfe gerne das ist ja meine Cousine*geht mit kaito und den anderen zum heartland tower*

???/Hey beruhig dich ich will dir nix tuen. Ich bin nur hier um die fusionsduellanten zu vernichten, aber interessant du hast mich sofort bemerkt was bist du eigentlich eine Fusions- oder XYZ duellantin? Ich hoffe mal XYZ ich möchte dir nicht weh tuen. Aber vielleicht bist du auch was komplett anderes?*redet mit Yurito über gedanken*

Yurito/was machst du in meinen Kopf geh raus Yasou*Sie überlegt woher sie diesen Namen kennt aber leider wusste sie es selbst nicht bei Astralshark war das das gleiche sie wusste die namen aber sie hat diese bisher nur einmal gesehen*

kaito und Co sind jetzt in labor angekommen und Yurito wieder untersucht

Kaito*versucht den Herzschlag zu suchen und hört dann noch das Herz ab aber sieht erschrocken aus* Das kann nicht Yurito sein ich hör keinen Herzschlag das ist bestimmt ne Nummer karte in ihrer Gestalt!

Azura:Dann hätte ich es bemerkt*besorgtes Gesicht*

Dumon:kaito gib mir mal das stetoskop*er bekommt dies und ist verwundert da barianer ein empfindliches gehör haben hört er in Yurito leichte Energie flüsse* entweder sie ist barianer oder ich Spinne.

Astral:warum solltest du Spinnen dumon?

Dumon:das ist vielleicht absurd aber sie hat vielleicht einen code statt ein Herz.

Yuma:WAS! WAS! SIE HAT WAS!*sieht geschockt aus*

Vector:Kumpel beruhig dich mal!

Yuma:aber ich habe es nicht gewusst.

Mizar:das hat keiner gewusst.

Rio:regi und ich selbst wir obwohl wir die besten freunde waren von Yurito wussten es nicht!

Shark:vielleicht hatte sie das selbst nicht gewusst.

Alito:die arme.

Girag:wir sollten plüschtiere holen für sie*weicht von Thema ab*

Mizar:girag wir reden über den Code.

Girag:oh was ist das für ein code?

Kaito:ich kann ja nachsehen, ich hoffe dieser code ist nicht schlimm für ihren Zustand die Frage ist aber wie alt ist dieser drinnen schon.

(Endlich doch geschafft tüddelü. Das witzige ist das Kapitel hat mich komplett zerrissen. Verbesserungsvorschläge sind gerne gesehen.)


	12. Folge 12 Leuchtendes Ergebnis

Letztes mal in Yugioh kexil

Azura:Yurito!*versucht sie auf zu fangen*

Shark*hält yurito fest* ich hab sie keine Sorge azura was ist eigentlich passiert?

Azura:das weiß ich leider auch nicht.

Dumon:das ist vielleicht absurd aber sie hat vielleicht einen code statt ein Herz.

Mizar:das hat keiner gewusst.

Shark:vielleicht hatte sie das selbst nicht gewusst.

Girag:was ist das für ein code?

Kaito:ich kann ja nachsehen, ich hoffe dieser code ist nicht schlimm für ihren Zustand.

Rückblick Ende

*Yuma, Vector und Astral sind gegangen*

Kaito's Sicht:

Ich:wir müssen sie genauer untersuchen Dumon bringen wir sie auf dem untersuchungstisch der an den Computer angeschlossen ist.*ich hebte Yurito mit Dumon hoch aber dann*was zum Sie leuchtet.

Azura:die Nummeron Energie von ihr ist das Kaito da ja ein Nummeron Code in ihr ist.

Ich: Stimmt, aber warum leuchtet sie dann?

Dumon:das liegt an der Energie vielleicht

Ich: Aber weshalb gerade jetzt?

Mizar: Irgendetwas regt die Numeron-Energie in ihr an, sie zum Leuchten zu bringen.

Ich: Mizar, woher weißt du sowas?

Mizar: Das sollte doch eine logische Erklärung sein.

Ich: Dumon, hast du vielleicht eine Idee, was die Numeron-Energie in ihr zum Leuchten bringt?

Dumon:klingt absurd aber vielleicht hat sie ja was mit den pendelkarten zutun

Ich: Meinst du etwa, dass der Numeroncode in ihr etwa ein Pendelnumeroncode oder so etwas sein könnte?

Azura:ja das kann sein wir sammeln pendelnummern zusammen um mir zu helfen

Ich: Das bedeutet jedoch dass sie sehr mächtig wird wenn ihr alle Pendelnummern gesammelt habt.

Mizar: Keine Sorge Kaito, Yurito würde solche Kräfte nicht missbrauchen.

Ich: Ähm, ich dachte dass du Yurito nicht so gerne magst.

Mizar: Stimmt... *knurrt leicht*

Azura:sollten wir Astral es sagen das es noch einen gibt

Ich: Wir sollten vielleicht aufpassen, wen wir diese Information erzählen. Wenn Astral es Yuma erzählt wird Yuma es der ganzen Schule erzählen.

Mizar: Oder wir sagen es Yuma, Yuma sagt es Astral und Astral erzählt es weiter.

Ich: Du weißt schon, dass die meisten Leute Astral nicht sehen und hören können, oder?

Dumon:Aber vektor!

Mizar: Erwähne nicht diesen Namen!

Yurito*murrt kurz auf und murmelt was* wasser

Ich: *hole Wasser und gebe es Yurito* Hier.

Azura:ich glaube nicht das sie es trinken kann kaito

Dumon: Ich glaube wir müssen es ihr über den Arm mit Nährstoffen gemixt einspritzen.

Ich: Warte, ich hole die Einspritzpumpe. *hole die Einspritzpumpe und aktiviere sie* So, das sollte jetzt geklärt sein.

Dumon:ich glaube das kannst du besser

Shark: Ich hoffe es geht ihr gut...

Rio:Ach regi bist du immer noch verknallt in sie*stupst shark an*

Dumon:WAS NASH DU BIST IN SIE VERKNALLT

Shark: *wird rot im Gesicht* V-Von was redet ihr denn?

Rio:Reginald diesmal hab ich dein Tagebuch gelesen und da stand viel über yurito drinnen

Shark: DU HAST WAS?!

Dumon:Beruhigt euch!

Rio:Du mir so ich dir!

*Yurito beginnt heller zu leuchten*

Ich: Beruhigt euch bevor Yurito noch Dank eurer Wut das Labor zerstört!

Rio:wie soll das denn gehen

Dumon*überlegt* vielleicht sammelt sie Chaos Energie auf

Ich: Das klingt logisch.

Shark: KANN MIR DOCH EGAL SEIN, RIO HAT MEIN VERDAMMTES TAGEBUCH GELESEN!

Azura*wird genervt*RUHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Shark: SAG DAS RIO DU ELENDIGE GLÜHBIRNE!

Mizar: Nash, bitte beruhige dich.

Shark: HALT DIE KLAPPE MIEZELEIN!

Mizar: WIE BITTE?!

Azura:willst du echt meine Artefakte spüren Barianer

*Yurito leuchtet noch stärker*

Shark: NA KOMM, MAL SEHEN, OB DU ETWAS GEGEN MICH ANRICHTEN KANNST!

Dumon:leute!*schiebt seine Brille hoch* Leute!

Mizar: HAT DICH JEMAND UM DEINE MEINUNG GEBETEN?

Yurito*wacht mit einen Wasser Schwall auf die wiederum ein anderes aussehen zeigt von ihr* was ist denn los

Shark: Rio hat mein Tagebuch gelesen.

Yurito:na und ich habe mizar seins gelesen

Mizar: WIE BITTE?

Yurito:ja zum beispiel badest du gerne mit einem Drachen in den heißen quellen

Mizar: ...

Ich: Komm Mizar, das ist doch nicht so schlimm.

Mizar: *schlägt Kaito ins Gesicht*

Dumon*lacht leicht und räuspert sich dann* da fällt mir nash seine Angst vor Zwiebeln ein

Nash: ERWÄHNE DAS JA NICHT!

*Yuritos leuchten wird immer stärker*

Yurito*steht auf und ist sehr instabil beim stehen da sie in eine wasser Form gewechselt hat* was ist nur los mit mir

Nash: *ignoriert Yurito* Ich mag zwar keine Zwiebeln, aber Rio hat Angst vor Katzen!

Rio:ich hatte Therapiestunden!

Nash: Eine Angst vor Katzen ist leichter loszuwerden als eine Angst vor Zwiebeln!

Mizar: Nash gibt zu das er Angst vor Zwiebeln hat!

Dumon:fängt das schon wieder an

*Das leuchten von Yurito wird zu einem gewaltigen Energiepuls der das Labor zerstört und dafür sorgt, dass in ganz Heartland der Strom ausfällt*

Ich: ...

Dumon:shit

Währendessen irgendwo in Heartland...

*Der Energiepuls trifft den Ring einer Person, woraufhin der Ring zu leuchten beginnt*

???: Verdammt... Das kann nicht wahr sein...

Zurück im zerstörten Labor...

Ich: Das bezahlt ihr alle.

Azura:ich bin nicht schuld

Dumon*seufzt

Ich: Okay, alle bis auf Azura müssen zahlen.

Yurito:was bezahlen ?*ihr aussehen ist wieder menschlich

Ich: Die Reparaturkosten für mein Labor.

Dumon:ich habe kein geld

Mizar: Dann such dir einen Job.

Yurito:wie viel kostet es

Ich: Egal, ich nehme einfach etwas von dem Geld, was ich jeden Monat aufs Konto kriege und nicht weiß, woher es kommt.

Dumon:was?

Azura:was ist eigentlich nochmal hier geld

Mizar: Ich glaube ich habe eine Ahnung, woher es kommt.

Yurito:und woher

Rio:reginald ab nach Hause Dumon und du auch mizar wir müssen jetzt nachsehen weger vector was er gemacht hat bevor er das anwesen schrottet

Mizar: Da ist etwa 5 Straßen vom Heartland Tower entfernt ein Restaurant, was ich regelmäßig besuche. Der Besitzer dieses Restaurants hat mir einst erzählt, dass er zu Zeiten, wo Dr. Faker und Mr. Heartland die Stadt regierten jeden Monat 250.000 Yen zahlen musste, um in Heartland bleiben zu dürfen. Er sagte, dass er aber die Summe immer noch jeden Monat an das Konto des Bürgermeisters überweist.

Ich: Und wer ist der Besitzer dieses Restaurants?

Dumon: *schleift Mizar hinter sich her, bevor er den Namen verraten kann*

Ich: Naja, dann erfahre ich es einandernmal...


	13. Folge 13:Der Galaxieaugen Dieb

Yurito und Azura sind nach Hause gegangen und Kaito ist am kaputten Labortisch eingeschlafen*

??*klettert an den Glasfenstern bis zu Kaito's Labor hoch dieses Fenster macht sie auf da dies nur angelehnt war und stieg ein sie sah sich um und sah das cipher und das photonen deck sie sah den cipher interessiert an und nahm es ohne einen laut von sich zu geben gingen sie wieder von dem Tower runter*

*Am nächsten Morgen*

Haruto*kommt ins labor* Bruderherz du musst doch arbeiten heute oder?

Kaito: *wacht auf* Oh, guten Morgen, Haruto.

Haruto:musst du nicht los?

Kaito: Stimmt, ich muss ja zum Heartland Gymnasium. *nimmt sein Cipher Deck und ist schockiert* Verdammt...

Haruto:was ist denn bruder

Kaito: Jemand hat Karten aus meinem Cipher Deck gestohlen...

Haruto:wirklich wir müssen das melden

Kaito: Ich weiß nicht ob die Polizei die Karten zurückholen kann...

Haruto:dann such nach beschwörungen wo großes Ausmaß haben

Kaito: Stimmt Bruderherz. Ich muss jetzt aber los.

*Kaito spürt plötzlich, dass Galaxieaugen Cipher Drache beschworen würde*

Kaito: Warte Mal, jemand hat gerade Galaxieaugen Cipher Drache beschworen!

Haruto:dann solltest du da hin

Kaito: Ich mache mich dann sofort auf den Weg!

*Währenddessen irgendwo in Heartland City*

Ich*lp 3500

???: Ich aktiviere den Effekt von Galaxieaugen-Cipher-Drache! Ich hänge 1 Xyz-Material ab und übernehme bis zur End Phase deine Pendelnummer 39: Utopischer Krieger, aber seine Effekte bleiben annuliert, es hat 3000 ATK und sein Name wird zu Galaxieaugen-Cipher-Drache!

Ich:ich aktiviere die verdeckte falle von mir rausfinden aus der Finsternis dadurch werden deine Effekte annulliert

???: Was?!

Ich:außerdem ist das noch nicht alles da du diese Karte aktiviert hast darfst du nicht mit galaxieaugen cipher drache angreifen

Azura:Sie besiegst du leicht yurito die kann uns garnix

???: Dann werde ich wohl meinen Zug beenden müssen...

*Kaito taucht neben Yurito und ??? auf*

Ich:gut ich zieh/ist wirklich alles gut bei mir ich war doch unmächtig/ kaito willst du mich etwa retten*duellanker an ihren Handgelenk*

Kaito: *redet ??? an* Hey, dieser Galaxieaugen -Cipher-Drache gehört mir!

Azura:...Kaito yurito wird zum duell gezwungen

Kaito: Erst wenn ich weiß warum dieses Mädchen meinen Galaxieaugen-Cipher-Drache geklaut hat!

???: Erstens heiße ich Sina. Zweitens benötige ich diese Karte um Pendelnummern zu sammeln.

Ich:das habe ich schon gewusst sina akazurima

Sina: Wie soll das gehen?

Kaito: Sina, warum sammelst du Pendelnummern?

Sina: Als ob ich dir das sagen würde!

Ich:weger deiner Schwester oder

Sina: WER HAT DIR DAS ERZÄHLT?

Ich:was meinst du ich habe es von niemandem mit bekommen

Kaito: Yurito, ich werde dir helfen.

*Duelldisk von Kaito erscheint und er hat 2000 LP*

Ich:ich setze ne karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug

Ich:du benutzt doch photonen eigentlich auch

Kaito: Na gut, ich ziehe! *sieht seine Karten an* Perfekt...

Kaito: Ich aktiviere die Zauberkarte Photonen-Zuflucht! Damit beschwöre ich zwei Photonen-Spielmarken mit jeweils 2000 ATK! Ich beschwöre Galaxiezauberer und aktivere seinen Effekt! Ich biete ihn als Tribut an und hole Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache von meinem Deck auf die Hand! Und da ich zwei Monster mit je 2000 ATK auf meinem Feld habe kann ich ihn als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören, indem ich die beiden Monster als Tribut anbiete! Komm heraus, Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache!

*Galaxieaugen Cipher Drache 3000atk

Galaxieaugen photonendrache 3000atk

Pendelnummer 39 Utopischer Krieger 2500Atk

Buntäugier Pendeldrache 2500Atk*

Kaito: Ich beende somit meinen Zug!

Sina: Oh, willst du etwa nicht angreifen?

Kaito: Dann wären beide unsere Monster hinüber und ich hätte keine Defensive falls du Wiedergeburt aktivieren kannst.

Ich:du darfst kaito nicht unterschätzen

Sina: Ich ziehe! *sieht sich ihre Karten an* Ich aktiviere die Zauberkarte Opferlamm! Diese beschwört 2 Opfer-Spielmarken auf mein Spielfeld! Ich biete eine dieser Spielmarken als Tribut an und beschwöre somit Pendelnummer 9: Dunkler Drache!

Sina: Los Dunkler Drache, greif Kaitos Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache an! Flammen der Finsternis!

Kaito: Aber dein Dunkler Drache hat 500 ATK weniger als mein Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache!

Sina: Nicht wenn ich den Effekt von Dunkler Drache aktiviere! Wenn er gegen ein Drachen-Monster der Stufe 5 oder höher kämpft werden seine ATK verdoppelt!

Kaito: Na toll, ich bin geliefert, selbst wenn ich den Effekt von Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache aktivieren würde...

Ich/ich muss ihn helfen/ ich aktiviere meine fallenkarte Vernichtung des falschen Opfers dadurch wird mein Utopischer Krieger eingeschaltet und du musst statt kaito's photonen drache meinen Utopischer krieger angreifen

Sina: Das bedeutet, dass unsere Pendelnummern zerstört werden!

*Pendelnummer 39: Utopischer Krieger und Pendelnummer 9: Dunkler Drache wurden zerstört*

Ich*eine Flamme erscheint neben ihr

Kaito: Was zum?!

Sina: Was soll's. Galaxieaugen-Cipher-Drache, greif den Buntäugigen Pendeldrachen von Yurito an!

Ich*werden zu 3000lp

Sina: Ich beende somit meinen Zug!

Kaito: Yurito, geht es dir gut?

Ich:ja es geht mir gut ich ziehe ich rufe als pendelbeschwörung Astrograph zauberer und als zweiten hole ich Buntäugier Pendeldrache zurück

Kaito: Siehst du Sina, Yurito ist dir immer einen Schritt voraus.

Sina: *knurrt*

Fortsetzung folgt...


	14. Folge 14: Das Ende der Diebin

Letztes mal in Yugioh kexil

??*klettert an den Glasfenstern bis zu Kaito's Labor hoch dieses Fenster macht sie auf da dies nur angelehnt war und stieg ein sie sah sich um und sah das cipher und das photonen deck sie sah den cipher interessiert an und nahm es ohne einen laut von sich zu geben gingen sie wieder von dem Tower runter*

Kaito: Warte Mal, jemand hat gerade Galaxieaugen Cipher Drache beschworen!

???: Ich aktiviere den Effekt von Galaxieaugen-Cipher-Drache!

Kaito: Yurito, ich werde dir helfen.

*Galaxieaugen Cipher Drache 3000atk

Galaxieaugen photonendrache 3000atk

Pendelnummer 39 Utopischer Krieger 2500Atk

Buntäugier Pendeldrache 2500Atk*

Kaito: Ich beende somit meinen Zug!

Sina: Oh, willst du etwa nicht angreifen?

Kaito: Dann wären beide unsere Monster hinüber und ich hätte keine Defensive falls du Wiedergeburt aktivieren kannst.

Ich:du darfst kaito nicht unterschätzen

Sina: Ich ziehe! *sieht sich ihre Karten an* Ich aktiviere die Zauberkarte Opferlamm! Diese beschwört 2 Opfer-Spielmarken auf mein Spielfeld! Ich biete eine dieser Spielmarken als Tribut an und beschwöre somit Pendelnummer 9: Dunkler Drache!

Sina: Los Dunkler Drache, greif Kaitos Galaxieaugen -Photonendrache an! Flammen der Finsternis!

Kaito: Aber dein Dunkler Drache hat 500 ATK weniger als mein Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache!

Sina: Nicht wenn ich den Effekt von Dunkler Drache aktiviere! Wenn er gegen ein Drachen-Monster der Stufe 5 oder höher kämpft werden seine ATK verdoppelt!

Ich: aktiviere meine fallenkarte Vernichtung des falschen Opfers dadurch wird mein Utopischer Krieger eingeschaltet und du musst statt kaito's photonen drache meinen Utopischer krieger angreifen

*Pendelnummer 39: Utopischer Krieger und Pendelnummer 9: Dunkler Drache wurden zerstört*

Kaito: Was zum?!

Sina: Was soll's. Galaxieaugen-Cipher-Drache, greif den Buntäugigen Pendeldrachen von Yurito an!

Ich*werden zu 3000lp

Kaito: Yurito, geht es dir gut?

Ich:ja es geht mir gut ich ziehe ich rufe als pendelbeschwörung Astrograph zauberer und als zweiten hole ich Buntäugier Pendeldrache zurück

Kaito: Siehst du Sina, Yurito ist dir immer einen Schritt voraus.

Rückblick Ende

Ich:ich bilde das überlagerungsnetzwerk und beschwöre cxyz barianhoffnung

Sina: Woher hast du die?

Ich:von einen besten Freund ich setze ne karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug

Kaito: OK, Ich ziehe! Als erstes greift mein Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache Sinas Galaxieaugen-Cipher-Drache an!

Ich:ich aktiviere meine Falle erleuchten kaito sein Galaxieaugen bekommt die atk von deinem

Sina: Mist... nhg*ihre LP werden zu 1000*

Kaito: Und jetzt greife ich mit Cxyz Barianhoffnung direkt an!

Sina: NEEEEIIIIINNN!*Ihre LP werden zu 0*

*Kaito und Yurito haben gewonnen*

Azura*nimmt die pendelnummer 9 raus

*Kaito geht zu Sina, gibt ihr eine Standpauke und nimmt seine gestohlenen Karten zurück*"

*Währenddessen in der grünen Klasse des Heartland Gymnasiums*

Shark: Sagt Mal, wo ist eigentlich Kaito?

Quattro:ka mir auch egal

Shark: Niemand hat nach deiner Meinung gefragt, Quattro.

Rio:reginald sei nicht so grob zu Quattro

*Quinton schaut in die grüne Klasse*

Quinton: Ist Kaito hier?

Shark: Nein, und wir haben keine Ahnung wo er ist.

Quattro:oh hey Quinton warum brauchst du denn kaito

Quinton: Er weiß vielleicht wo Yurito ist, sie ist auch noch nicht hier.

Quattro:oh gehen bestimmt auf ein date die beiden*grinst und stößt Shark in die seite

Shark: Das glaube ich nicht! Ich schätze eher, dass die beiden in einem Duell aufgehalten wurden.

*Kaito und Yurito kommen an*

Quinton: Oh, ihr seid hier. Und, seid ihr auch wirklich in einem Duell aufgehalten worden, so wie Shark es vermutete?

Quattro:oh schade der Galaxieaugen Nerver ist zurück

Kaito: ES HEIẞT GALAXIEAUGEN-MEISTER! Und ja, wir wurden in einem Duell aufgehalten.

Quattro:bla bla bla

Quinton: Bruder, sei ruhig. Oder soll ich den Rektor darüber informieren?

Quattro:0_0' ähm

Vetrix:können wir jetzt lernen endlich

Quinton: Okay, die Diskussion ist beendet. Der Unterricht wird fortgesetzt.

*Währenddessen in der roten Klasse*

*Yuma pennt wie immer*

Astral:yuma wach auf die Lehrerin kommt

Yuma: Kann die nicht 5 Minuten später kommen?

Tori: Mensch Yuma, du schläfst ja schon mehr als ein Faultier und eine Katze kombiniert!

Astral:da gebe ich Tori recht

Yuma: Hey, ein guter Duellant braucht seinen Schlaf!

Astral:du bist nicht gut du benutzt glück

Yuma: Das war gemein Astral!

Astral:dies war nicht beabsichtigt

Yuma: aha

Einblick in folge 15:

*Währenddessen in einer anderen Galaxie*

???: Hey Schwesterlein!

??:ja was ist außerdem bin ich nur 10 kristk weniger alt

???: Dennoch sollte ich den Anspruch auf den Thron haben! Tut mir leid, aber ich werde dich wohl oder übel verbannen müssen.

??:warum Aron

Aron: Nur ich werde den Krieg beenden können!

??:von wegen du verschlimmerst es

Aron: Deine sogenannte "Diplomatie" hat bisher nichts geholfen! Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss es tun...

*Aron öffnet ein Kettenportal und schubst seine Schwester durch das Portal*

Fortsetzung folgt...


	15. Folge 15: kristallduel

Yurito, Kaito, Mizar und Yuma gehen durch Heartland spazieren*

??*klatscht auf dem Boden auf mit Kristallen ausenrum

Yuma: AAAAHHH! *fällt zu Boden*

Mizar: Yuma chill du tust in meinen Ohren weh*sieht zu dem Mädchen*Wer ist dieses Mädchen?

Kaito: Yurito, wer ist sie? Und geht es ihr gut?

Yurito:hm ich kenn sie nicht genau

??*murrt kurz und steht auf*wo bin ich hier

Mizar: Du bist in Heartland City auf der Erde.

??:Erde was ist das ich komm von der kristall galaxie

Yuma: *steht wieder auf* Kristallgalaxie?

??:ja da gibt es riesige Kristalle

Yurito*überlegt* riesige Kristalle

Mizar: Sag Mal, wer bist du eigentlich?

??:Emily, Emily Kristall Königin von Krinalla

Yuma: Und wie bist du hier auf die Erde gekommen?

Emily:Mein blöder Bruder wollte auf den trohn und nun bin ich hier

Yuma: dein Bruder muss ja schrecklich sein.

Emily:was seit ihr eigentlich *schweif wedelt*

Yuma: Wir sind Menschen.

Mizar: Und ich bin ein Barianer in menschlicher Gestalt.

Emily:komisch ihr seht nicht gefährlich aus wo ich herkomme sind Geschichten mit Waffen die Menschen besitzen und von barianer hab ich noch nie gehört.

Kaito: Nun ja, Kriege werden jetzt eigentlich nur noch durch Duelle ausgetragen

Emily:bei euch auch

Mizar: Ist die Kristallwelt etwa derzeit in einem Krieg verwickelt?

Yurito:yuma kann sich nur schlecht duellieren lasst euch nicht von ihm helfen

Emily:ja sie ist in einem Krieg mit zeroianer verwickelt.*sieht zu Yurito* warum?

Yuma: Das war nicht nett! Ich kann mich gut duellieren!

Kaito: Nur wenn Astral bei dir ist.

Astral:dies stimmt

Yuma: ... na vielen dank auch

Kaito: Also, wer oder was sind Zeroianer?

Emily:sowas*zeigt einen Vogel wo sie denkt dass das ein zeroianer ist* der hat Ähnlichkeiten mit einen piktes(Vogel kreatur)

Azura:also ein tier so zu sagen

Mizar: Warte Mal, ich glaube ich habe von Zeroianern schon Mal gehört. Sind das nicht so halbmenschliche Wesen, die auch eine Tierform haben?

Emily:ja taru kare(tier kreatur)

Yurito:interessant diese Sprache

Mizar: Halt, verwenden die Zeroianer nicht etwa Link-Monster?

Emily:ja linkes(Link-Monster)

Kaito: Was ist das für eine Sprache?

Emily:krine(Krinallerisch)

Kaito: Interessant.

Emily:was spricht ihr

Yuma: generell Japanisch.

Yurito:ich kann auch italienisch und deutsch

Kaito: Mizar, woher weißt du etwas über Zeroianer?

Mizar: Das hat der Besitzer eines Restaurants, welches ich regelmäßig besuche, mir erzählt.

???: Ganz genau.

Emily:also du kennst zeroiner*dreht sich zu ??? um* hm ein Amethyst fuchs?

???: Du weißt also, was damals am Anfang des Krieges geschehen ist.

Emily:hä wie Anfang?

???: Damals als die Amethystfüchse beinahe von den Zeroianern ausgerottet worden. Ich trage immer noch eine Narbe von diesem schrecklichen Ereignis.

Emily*schweif schwenkt kurz genervt hin und her* nicht alle sind so

Yuma: Äh, wer bist du eigentlich?

???: Ich bin Fabian Mikael Amethist. Erzherzog der Amethystfüchse.

Emily:ach dann gibt es noch welche

Fabian: Genau. Bisher konnte ich 4 weitere Überlebende finden.

Emily:interessant aber warum bist du nicht zurück in die kristall Welt gekommen

Fabian: Ich habe die Nase voll von Krieg. Außerdem, bist du nicht von der königlichen Familie?

Emily:ja das bin ich Königin Emily Kristall

Fabian: Oh schade, Vyrtus ist also gestorben.

Emily:nein kaimis ich muss zurück in die kristallwelt sonst wird mein Bruder seine Macht ausnutzen

Fabian: Weißt du überhaupt den Weg zur Kristallwelt?

Emily:nein

Fabian: Ich weiß zwar den Weg, aber ich bringe dich nicht zurück in die Kristallwelt.

Yurito:hm interessant also sozusagen ist Emily gestrandet hier

Emily:du sagt es mir du fuchs mit märtes(Tollwut)

Yurito*hat nicht bemerkt das sie die Sprache übersetzen kann* interessant also tollwut

Fabian: ICH SOLL MÄRTES HABEN? ICH SAG DIR WAS, DIE KÖNIGLICHE FAMILIE DER KRISTALLWELT HÄTTE DAMALS DEN KRIEG VERHINDERN KÖNNEN! ABER SIE MUSSTE JA UNBEDINGT DIE LIEFERUNG VON KRISTALLEN IN DIE ZERO-GALAXIE EINSTELLEN! DER REST MEINER FAMILIE IST DESWEGEN TOT!

Emily:Beruhig dich käretius

Yurito*ist für die folge ein übersetzer* hm käretius also Abdomen

Fabian: Ich sag dir was du Möchtegern-Königin! Ich werde dich und Arites vernichten und den Krieg selbst beenden!

Emily*aura wird dunkelgrün

Fabians Aura wird schwarz-lila*

Yurito:handelt das in Duell

Yuma: Yurito, kannst du bitte den Streit zwischen den beiden schlichten?

Emily:ph der kikeno hat keine chance

Fabian: Aber nur nach meinen Regeln!

Ein Strahl aus Energie trifft Emilys Duelldisk*

Yurito:um was wollt ihr spielen

Fabian: Die Regeln gehen so: Die beiden blauen Felder über den Monsterzonen sind für Link-Monster. Die anderen drei Felder über den Monsterzonen sind die Sondermonsterzonen, welche nur durch Link-Monster oder Karteneffekte aktiviert werden können. Jedes Monster, auf das ein Link-Pfeil zeigt kriegt 100 ATK und DEF hinzu.

Pendelbeschwörung ist nur in den Monsterzonen möglich. Das Main Deck besteht aus 40 bis 80 Karten, das Extra Deck aus bis zu 50 Karten und das Sekundäre Extra Deck, in welchem die Kristallmonster sind, aus bis zu 20 Karten. Die LP jedes Spielers sind wie gewohnt 4000.

Yuma: hä?

Fabian: wir spielen Um die Ehre.

Emily:die du nicht hast fuchs

Fabian: Halt die Klappe du Staubwedel, ich lasse dich sogar beginnen.

Emily: ik quird katise. Ich ziehe ich mach ne pendelpesörunk mit Bereich 1 kristall Wächter und Bereich 8 kristall opfer und rufe dunkel 1 und Licht 1 komm hervor ihr beiden da beide sduphe 4 sind kann ich finsterer Rebellion xyz drache beschwörung und leg ne karte verdeckt und beende meinen tug

Fabian: Ich bin kein Mädchen! Also dann, ich ziehe! *schaut seine Karten an* Als erstes beschwöre ich Tributfuchs aufs Feld! Und ich aktiviere direkt den Effekt von Tributfuchs! Wenn ich ihn auf den Friedhof lege kann ich mein Deck durchmischen und zwei Karten ziehen! *zieht zwei Karten* jetzt lege ich zwei Karten verdeckt und beende meinen Zug!

Emily:und ob du eins bist ich ziehe bald ist er da ich akatier dich mit Finsterer Rebellion xyz Drache

Fabian: Ich aktiviere die Falle Magischer Zylinder! Du bekommst die ATK deines angreifenden Monster als Schaden!

Emily:nhg *lp gehen auf 1500*ich beende meinen Zug*knurrt

Fabian: Ich ziehe! Als erstes aktiviere ich meine Pendelzonen mit Kristallflammentor Null, mit Pendelscale 0, und Kristallflammentor Unendlichkeit, mit Pendelscale 13. Dann aktiviere ich den Zauber Ritual der vergangenen Äonen! Ich opfere Valkyre des Magiers und Zwillingsbeschwörer und beschwöre als Ritualbeschwörung Kitsune der Äonen!

Yuma: Was zum...

Yurito:Äonen interessant seltene karten

Emily:von wegen selten die gibt es in überfluss!

Fabian: Aber das ist noch nicht alles! Ich beschwöre als Pendelbeschwörung Inari-Feuer und Inari-Glut! Diese beiden Monster opfere ich für eine Synchrobeschwörung! Komm heraus Pendelnummer 22: Inari-Inferno!

Yuma: WIE IST DER AN EINE PENDELNUMMER GEKOMMEN?

Yurito:die sollte ich dir abnehmen

Fabian: Da aber beide Monster nicht genug ATK haben, um deinen Drachen zu besiegen, beende ich meinen Zug.

Azura:sag mal pendelnummern sind gefährlich da kann man sogar sterben durch so eine

Fabian: Keine Sorge.

Emily:ich ziehe und rufe als pendelbeschwörung meine zwei finster wyrme und aktivere fusion wo ich verdeckt hatte komm heraus hungergift fusionsdrache und soll ich dich angreifen?

Fabian: Greif doch meine Pendelnummer an, dein Hungergift-Fusionsdrache kann die sowieso dank seinem Effekt zerstören.

Emily:stimmt und wie es aussieht kannst du keine Karte aktivieren ich greife deine Pendelnummer an

Azura:keine Sorge von wegen Du fuchs

Yurito*seufzt* azura beruhig dich er wird die Pendelnummer zurück geben wenn die zeit gekommen ist

Astral*überlegt* interessant also gibt es nicht nur astraler barianer und Menschen sondern noch 2 andere Arten

Fabian: Ich aktiviere den Effekt von Pendelnummer 22: Inari-Inferno! Indem ich sie bis zu meiner nächsten Standby Phase aus dem Spiel verbanne, kann ich einen Empfänger von meinem Friedhof in die Verteidigungsposition beschwören und den Angriff umlenken auf diesen Empfänger! Komm zurück, Inari-Glut!

Emily:du bist schutzlos terk

Kaito: Das wird wahrscheinlich nicht das Ende seines Zuges sein.

Yurito:terk ist übersetzt dreck

Fabian: Genau, denn ich aktiviere den Effekt von Inari-Glut! Wenn er von einem gegnerischen Monster, während er im Verteidigungsposition ist, zerstört wird darf ich so viele Karten ziehen wie die Differenz der Stufen von Inari-Glut und dem angreifenden Monster! Ich ziehe also 5 Karten!

Emily:ach von wegen ich aktiviere kristall fesslung

Fabian: Was macht diese Karte?

Emily:dein Monster kann den Effekt nicht ausführen und stattdessen ziehe ich fünfkarten

Fabian: Tut mir leid, aber Pendelnummer 22: Inari-Inferno hat noch einen Effekt! Indem ich eine Karte von meinem Friedhof verbanne kann ich den Effekt deiner Zauberkarte annulieren!

Mizar: Aber Pendelnummer 22 ist doch derzeit verbannt!

Fabian: Mag sein, aber ich kann diesen Effekt von Pendelnummer 22 nur aktivieren, während sie verbannt ist!

Emily:mist dann muss ich wohl in nächsten Zug was besseres beschwören

Yuri: Oh hallöchen.

Kaito: YURI!

Yuri: Oh, hallo Kaito.

Mizar: Sag bloß nicht dass du hier bist, um uns in Karten einzusperren!

Yuri: Heute Mal nicht. Ich bin hier, da ich die Energie eines Hungergift-Fusionsdrachen gespürt habe.

Yuto*hüpft von dach runter und sieht yuri kurz* was machst du hier

Yuri: Oh Yuto. Ich bin hier, da ich die Energie eines Hungergift-Fusionsdrachen gespürt habe. Und du?

Yuto*hat seinen Drachen in der hand* meine Rebellion hat mir gesagt hier noch einer ist

Yuri: In der Tat. Woher hat diese Duellantin diese Karten?

Emily:zwei Zarc splitter? Hier heute muss mein Glückstag sein

Yuri: Wie meinst du das du Katze?

Yuto:Wer ist das Mädchen warum hat die zwei Dimensionensdrachen

Emily:ach der fusionssplitter habe gedacht ist netter =

Astral*sieht zu yuto und yuri* sie sehen gleich aus.

Yuri: Oh, aber du hast auch Finsterer Rebellion Xyz-Drache! Wie wagst du es, mein Monster mit dem vom Yuto zu verwenden?

Yuto*erschrickt sich bei astrals aussehen*w-w-wah w w was ist d d das

Yuri: Tut unser lieber Yuto etwa halluziniren?

Yuto:von wegen ich Halluziniere nicht da ist ein blaues wesen

Yuma: Ach, das ist mein Freund Astral.

Yuto:warum kann ihn yuri nicht sehen

Yuri: Was sehen? Ich glaube ihr spinnt.

Fabian: WIR SPINNEN NICHT!!!

Yuto*an yuri adressiert*sagt der wo meine freundin auf dem gewesen hat

Yuri: Oh, das tut mir ja sooooo leid du mickriger Xyz-Duellant!

Yurito*geht dazwischen* aufhören

Yuto*beruhigt sich

Yuri: Sagt diejenige, die eines ihrer Augen nicht zeigt.

Yurito:ich darf es nicht zeigen

Kaito: Genau, sonst wirst DU in eine Karte gesperrt.

Yuri: W-Was?!

Yuto:yuri beruhig dich einfach soll zarc zurück kehren

Yuri: Mir doch egal, ich will den Hungergift-Fusionsdrachen von dieser Duellantin!

Emily:halte mal die rite an das ist meiner

Yuto*seufzt*yuri vielleicht braucht sie für einen stärken drachen

Yuri: Mir doch egal.

Fabian: RUHE JETZT YURI, EMILY UND ICH FÜHREN EIN DUELL!

Emily:du bist dran Fabian

Fortsetzung folgt...


	16. Folge16: Kampf der Kristalldrachen

Letztes mal in Yugioh kexil

*Yurito, Kaito, Mizar und Yuma gehen durch Heartland spazieren*

Mizar:Wer ist dieses Mädchen?

Emily:Emily, Emily Kristall Königin von Krinalla

Kaito: Also, wer oder was sind Zeroianer?

Emily:sowas*zeigt einen Vogel wo sie denkt dass das ein zeroianer ist* der hat Ähnlichkeiten mit einen piktes

Mizar: Warte Mal, ich glaube ich habe von Zeroianern schon Mal gehört. Sind das nicht so halbmenschliche Wesen, die auch eine Tierform haben

???: Ganz genau.

Emily:also du kennst zeroiner*dreht sich zu ??? um* hm ein Amethyst fuchs?

*Ein Strahl aus Energie trifft Emilys Duelldisk*

Fabian: Aber das ist noch nicht alles! Ich beschwöre als Pendelbeschwörung Inari-Feuer und Inari-Glut! Diese beiden Monster opfere ich für eine Synchrobeschwörung! Komm heraus Pendelnummer 22: Inari-Inferno!

Yuma: WIE IST DER AN EINE PENDELNUMMER GEKOMMEN?

Astral*überlegt* interessant also gibt es nicht nur astraler barianer und Menschen sondern noch 2 andere Arten

Emily:mist dann muss ich wohl in nächsten Zug was besseres beschwören

Yuri: Oh Yuto. Ich bin hier, da ich die Energie eines Hungergift-Fusionsdrachen gespürt habe. Und du?

Yuto*hat seinen Drachen in der hand* meine Rebellion hat mir gesagt hier noch einer ist

Yuri: In der Tat. Woher hat diese Duellantin diese Karten? Mir doch egal, ich will den Hungergift-Fusionsdrachen von dieser Duellantin!

Emily:halte mal die rite an das ist meiner

Yuto*seufzt*yuri vielleicht braucht sie für einen stärken drachen

-Rückblende ende-

Yuto*überlegt* du yurito weißt du eigentlich was das Mädchen ist

Yurito:ja ein kristallwesen

Fabian: Also schön, ich ziehe! *schaut seine Karten an* Als erstes kommt Pendelnummer 22: Inari-Inferno zurück aufs Feld!Danach beschwöre ich als Pendelbeschwörung Kisara, die Blauäugige Geistin und Mahad, die Seele des Schwarzen! Aber die bleiben nicht lange!

Ich aktiviere den Effekt von Kisara, die Blauäugige Geistin! Indem ich sie als Tribut anbiete, kann ich ein ganz besonderes Monster beschwören! Komm heraus, Blauäugiger weißer Seelendrache! Als nächstes aktiviere ich den Effekt von Mahad, die Seele des Schwarzen! Indem ich ihn als Tribut anbiete, kann ich ein ganz besonderes Monster beschwören! Komm heraus, Schwarzer Seelenmagier!

Beide Monster können in dem Zug, in dem sie beschworen wurden, nicht angreifen. Ich setze noch eine Karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug.

Yuma: Er hat zwei Monster von seinem Deck beschworen?!

Astral:das ist nix besonderes

Yuma: Aber die Monster, die er beschworen hat, sind besonders!

Emily:ein wahrhaft mächtiges kristallwesen kann die Kraft der kristalle benutzen um die karte die es braucht zu erschaffen! KRISTALLLICHT ZUG perfekt ich aktiviere Xyz-Fusions-kristallisieren nun kann ich hungergift und Rebellion verschmelzen

Fabian: Du wirst doch nicht etwa..

Yuri: NEIN!

Emily:Wenn ich sie verschmelze kommt unser König der kristalle ich rufe oberster könig drache Kristall und das beste alle Karten geben ihre atk kristall

Yuto:oh shit 0︎0

Fabian: Das heißt, dass er 13.500 ATK hat! Ich bin geliefert...

Emily:ich greif dich an und das witzige ist er bekommt hungergift sein Effekt

Emily:er nimmt den Namen an von Pendelnummer 22

Yuto:Pendelnummern haben die was mit yuya zu tuen

Fabian: Du Narr! Ich aktiviere die Zauberkarte Fluch der Äonen! Indem ich alle meine Monster auf den Friedhof schicke annuliere ich den Angriff und beende die Battle Phase.

Astral:emily ist jetzt in vorteil

Emily:ich setze ne karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug

Fabian: OK, ich ziehe! Als erstes aktiviere die Zauberkarte Wiedergeburt! Ich hole Tributfuchs zurück aufs Feld, aber aktiviere gleich seinen Effekt! Indem ich ihn als Tribut anbiete, darf ich zwei Karten ziehen!

Ein wahrhaft starker Duellant kann seine Zukunft selbst bestimmen! LOS ÄONENZUG! *zieht zwei Karten* /Verdammt warum diese Karten. Na gut, ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl/ Ich aktiviere die Zauberkarte Dunkle Kristallisation! Indem ich 1000 LP zahle darf ich mit 2 Monstern auf meinem Feld oder meiner Hand eine Kristallbeschwörung durchführen! Aber warum nur eine, wenn ich zwei beschwören kann?

Ich aktiviere nämlich den Zauber Äonen-Opfer! Indem ich 1000 LP zahle, darf ich den Effekt eines Zaubers noch einmal einsetzen! Ich beschwöre als Kristallbeschwörung Amethyst-Stromfalke und Amethyst-Eisschlange!

Yuma: Er zahlt selbst LP, um Monster zu beschwören?

Fabian: Aber das ist nicht alles, denn ich aktiviere den Effekt meiner Kristallflammentore! Ich kann 10 Karten von meinem Friedhof verbannen und somit eine Kristallbeschwörung durchführen! Hier kommt der Drache, der jedem das Fürchten lehrt! Komm heraus, Amethyst-Infernodrache!

Mizar: Der ist aber groß...

Emily:was

Fabian: Als erstes aktiviere ich den Effekt von Amethyst-Stromfalke! Indem ich 500 LP zahle, darf ich eine deiner verdeckten Zauber- oder Fallenkarten zerstören! Los, zerstöre Emilys verdeckte Karte! Ich hoffe, dass du die nicht gebraucht hättest.

Astral:hm Utopischer drache ist größer als fabians drache

Kaito: Der zahlt ernsthaft LP...

Emily:nicht meine falle

Fabian: Als nächstes ist Amethyst-Eisschlange dran! Indem ich 500 LP zahle werden die Effekte deines Monsters annuliert. Dein Oberster König Drache Kristall hat also nur noch 3500 ATK!

Emily:ich aktiviere die karte oberster könig falle von meinen friedhof(karte besagt das der gegnerische Spieler 1000lp für jeden zug anfang zahlen muss)

Fabian: Als ob die dir noch was nützen würde.

Emily:warum

Kaito: Das ist Mal ne Ansage.

Fabian: denn Ich aktiviere den zweiten Effekt von Amethyst-Stromfalke! Ich zahle nochmals 500 LP, um die ATK von Amethyst-Stromfalke zu Amethyst-Infernodrache hinzuzufügen. Das heißt, dass mein Amethyst-Infernodrache jetzt 1500 ATK erhalten hat!

Los Amethyst-Infernodrache! Greif Oberster König Drache Kristall an und beende das Duell! Amethyst-Infernofeuer!

Emily:oh nein das kann nicht sein!*LP fallen auf 0*

Fabian: Uff...

Emily*klatscht gegen das Fenster und verliert ihre Erinnerungen

Fabian: AHHHH! *gerät in Panik* Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht!

Emily:hm nyan?

Mizar: Was zum...

Yuma: Oh mein Gott... DIESES DUELL WAR ABGEFAHREN!

Yurito:kaito hat sie

Eine Gehirnerschütterung durch das duell bekommen

Kaito: Möglich wär's...

Emily*magenknurren*

Astral:yuma war das dein magen

Yuma: Diesmal nicht.

Emily:nyan?

Fabian: Möchtest du vielleicht Fisch?

Emily:Fisch Fisch fisch *kann nur noch Fisch und nyan*

Fabian: OK, ich habe es verstanden. *gibt Emily ein Dutzend Fische zu essen*

Emily*isst sie alle auf einmal auf*

Yuma: Das nenn ich mal einen Appetit!

Astral:erinniert mich an jemanden*meint damit Yuma*

Kaito: Eine Frage Fabian. Woher hast du eigentlich Blauäugiger weißer Seelendrache und Schwarzer Seelenmagier?

Fabian: Oh, der Blauäugige weiße Seelendrache entstand, als ich den Blauäugigen weißen Drachen, den Kaiba zerstört hat, repariert habe. Der Schwarze Seelenmagier entstand, als ich den Schwarzen Magier von Yugi erhalten habe.

Emily*sitzt sich vor kaito hin und Maut ihn an

Yuma: DU HAST WAS?!

Kaito: Ähm, kann sich jemand um die hier kümmern Fabian?

Fabian: Ich glaube, dass ich sie bei mir wohnen lassen werde.

Emily:nyan?

Yurito:das wäre besser sag mir mal dürfte ich die pendelnummerkarte haben

Fabian: Tut mir Leid, aber ich will sie noch für eine kleine Weile behalten.

Yurito:dies versteh ich

Azura: Das kannst du nicht zulassen Yurito!

Yurito:doch

Fabian: Keine Sorge, ich verwende die nicht für böse Sachen.

Yuto:sagt mal was sind Pendelnummern?

Yuri: Fabian, du bist ein "würdiger" Gegner für mich. Was hälst du von einem Duell gegen mich?

Fabian: Als ob ich gegen einen Schwächling wie dich kämpfen würde.

Yuri: WIE BITTE?!

Yuto:fabian ich würde ab hauen schnell

Fabian: Pass auf, ich könnte dich in eine Karte einsperren.

Yuri: ...

Kaito: Da sagst du nichts mehr, oder? Oh, ich muss jetzt übrigens nach Hause.*geht*

Mizar: Tschüss Kaito.

Yurito:Tschüss

Mizar: Ich geh dann auch Mal. Muss trainieren.*geht*

Yurito:ok

Yuma: Verdammt, ich muss noch meine Hausaufgaben machen! Astral, komm, wir gehen!

Astral:du meinst du wirst schlafen und ich werde sie machen

Yuma: ...ja ja*murmelt*

*Yuma und Astral sind gegangen*

Yurito: Pendelnummern werden benötigt, um Azura ihre Erinnerungen zu erwecken verstehst du Yuto.

*Yuri wird es langweilig und teleportiert sich weg*

Yuto:wollt ihr noch essen gehen oder so

Fabian: Wir können beim Restaurant hier essen, da ich der Besitzer bin. Ich mach's sogar gratis.

Emily*knabbert eine Lampe wo an der Decke ist an*

Fabian: Nein! Hör auf, sonst gibt es keinen Fisch!

Emily:nyan?

*Fabian richtet die Mahlzeiten her*

Yuto: Also dann, guten Appetit!


	17. Folge 17: Erinnerung an Vergangenheit

Am Abend bei Yurito Zuhause*

Azura: Hey Yurito, weshalb bist du heute noch trauriger als sonst manchmal?

Yurito:heute ist der Todestag meiner Eltern azura*eine Träne fällt runter

Azura: Oh... Weißt du, ich kenne meine Eltern nicht einmal.

Yurito:da hilft mir deine aufmunterung nicht viel weiter

Azura: *überlegt* Hey, erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, wo wir uns kennengelernt haben? Wo ich so viel gequasselt habe, dass du am nächsten Tag verschlafen hast?

Yurito:ja stimmt

Azura: Aber dadurch haben wir auch unsere erste Pendelnummer erhalten.

Erinnerung an Folgen 1-3...

Tor des Schicksals:Hast Du den mut(Sie hat den mut)

Yurito:Ja ich habe den mut sprechendes tor*tut ihren Kristall Schlüssel in schlüsselloch*

Ein Mädchen* ist hinter der Tür ihre Haare rotbraun türkis*

Yurito:Wer bist du

Das Mädchen: azura ich glaube zumindest das.

Yurito:ok azura warum bist du hier

Azura:Ich weiß es nicht

Yurito*schläft zu haus gerade aber plötzlich weckt jemand sie auf*hm ? Man Du bist es Shima lass mich weiter schlafen.

Yurito:ach du scheiße die Schule ich komme viel zu spät *zieht sich an und rennt aus dem haus* sonst verschlaf ich doch nie ! Warte Azura hat mich gestern voll gelabbert völlig vergessen deswegen hab ich heute verschlafen.Yurito:ach du scheiße die Schule ich komme viel zu spät *zieht sich an und rennt aus dem haus* sonst verschlaf ich doch nie ! Warte Azura hat mich gestern voll gelabbert völlig vergessen deswegen hab ich heute verschlafen.

Yurito:ich ziehe ich aktiviere Dimensionsausbruchs Pendel Angriff da mein Monster weniger Atk hat als Rosenschwert werden diese getauscht und du bekommst die Differenz von ihneb als schaden.

Betina*lp 0 und fliegt hin* aua

Yurito:uff na dann

Azura*entnimmt betina die pendelnummer karte*

Yurito:wir haben es geschafft.

Erinnerung Ende

Yurito:aber dadurch hab ich die ersten 2 Stunden verpasst

Azura: Stimmt auch wieder... Aber dieser Yuya war auch interessant.

Yurito:naja er hat nur ein Schock bekommen wo ich die buntaugen beschworen habe

Erinnerung an Folgen 7-8...

Yurito:Duellantinnen fangen als erstes an*zieht eine karte* meine Damen und Herren ich habe oberster Tor der Unendlichkeit und oberster tor null in den Pendel Bereich und wir wissen alle was jetzt passiert.

Yuya*geschockter Blick auf die zwei Karten wo Yurito hat* wie ist das möglich!?

Yurito:ich kann nun von Stufe 1- Stufe12 beschwören ich rufe meine zwei buntäugigen Phatomdrachen auf das Feld und beende meinen Zug.

Yuya:was zu wo wie was warum wieso*stottert*

Yurito:du yuya.

Yuya*kuckt zu yurito* was ist Yurito?

Yurito:du hast doch buntaugen warst du dieser junge wo alle in heartland reden.

Yurito*sieht Yuri an*

Yuya:Du siehst ihn!

Yurito:ja natürlich.

Yuya: das heißt du hast so ne gabe.

Erinnerung Ende

Azura: Und war da noch die Sache mit Astralshark.

Yurito:naja aber das yuya in Krankenhaus gerieht war auch blöd

Azura: Stimmt. Ich Frage mich aber immer noch, wer Astralshark aus dem Duell gegen dich herausgezogen hat.

Yurito:gute frage

Erinnerung an Folge 9 10...

Astralshark*kommt gerade aus dem Portal gestolpert ihr Körper mit narben übersäht wie von Krallen an ihrer Hand eine barian duelldisk* ich brauche nash und Marin zurück.

Yuto:yuya halte durch bitte*rennt mit yuya auf dem Rücken zu dem Heartland Hospital* bitte hilft ihm.

Yugo und Yuri*sind hinter her gerannt*

Yurito:nun sind wir alleine Astralshark!!!*lässt eine duelldisk erscheinen*

Astralshark:ach du kennst mich also.

*Astralshark Imperator Schlüssel leuchtet und ein portal geht hinter ihr auf und wird von einer Hand rein gezogen*

Astralshark:NEIN ICH MUSS SIE BESIEGEN!!!*verschwindet so wie das portal*

Yurito:wo ist sie hin?

Azura:zurück in ihre Welt nach Barian.

Erinnerung Ende

Azura: Nach dem Duell gegen diese Astralshark ist aber einiges passiert. Zuerst warst du im Koma für eine kleine Weile.

Yurito:ja und das mit sina

Azura: Stimmt. Kaito ist dann noch eingesprungen und hat dir geholfen. Der scheint ziemlich Nett zu sein.

Yurito:nunja von yuma weiß ich das er früher anders war

Azura: Echt jetzt?

Rückblick zu dem gesagten von yuma ...

Yuma: Er hat nur 2 mal duellierte mitmir. Jedoch dabei war, das erste gefährlicher als das letzte er Hätte meine Nummern und Seele bekommen können. Aber er brach das duell ab naja egal. Eigentlich ist er jetzt netter als früher. Aber Galaxieaugen photonendrache ist gefährlich und nicht zu unterschätzen den will niemand als Feind haben.

Rückblick Ende

Yurito:ja schon

Azura: Aber diese Sina... Ich kann verstehen, dass sie ihrer Schwester helfen möchte, aber deswegen muss man nicht gleich Karten stehlen.

Yurito:das stimmt

Erinnerung an Folgen 13-14..

Sina: Ich aktiviere den Effekt von Galaxieaugen -Cipher-Drache! Ich hänge 1 Xyz-Material ab und übernehme bis zur End Phase deine Pendelnummer 39: Utopischer Krieger, aber seine Effekte bleiben annuliert, es hat 3000 ATK und sein Name wird zu Galaxieaugen-Cipher-Drache!

Yurito:weger deiner Schwester oder

Sina: WER HAT DIR DAS ERZÄHLT?

*Duelldisk von Kaito erscheint und er hat 2000 LP*

Kaito:Komm heraus, Galaxieaugen- Photonendrache!

*Pendelnummer 39: Utopischer Krieger und Pendelnummer 9: Dunkler Drache wurden zerstört*

Ich:von einen besten Freund ich setze ne karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug

Kaito: OK, Ich ziehe! Als erstes greift mein Galaxieaugen- Photonendrache Sinas Galaxieaugen-Cipher-Drache an!

Ich:ich aktiviere meine Falle erleuchten kaito sein Galaxieaugen bekommt die atk von deinem

Sina: Mist... nhg*ihre LP werden zu 1000*

Kaito: Und jetzt greife ich mit Cxyz Barianhoffnung direkt an!

Sina: NEEEEIIIIINNN!*Ihre LP werden zu 0*

Erinnerung Ende

Azura: Und jetzt noch das mit den Kristallwesen... Mich wundert es immer noch, dass dieser komische Fuchs-Kerl nicht von seiner Pendelnummer kontrolliert wurde. Na gut, Sina war auch immun, aber sie ist eine Jägerin.

Yurito:stimmt

Azura: Der kann mich Mal... Keine Sorge hat er gesagt... Pfff, der wird's irgendwann noch merken...

Yurito:azura beruhig dich

Azura: Nun ja, aber er scheint auch ziemlich mutig zu sein... Viel zu mutig für mich... Was wäre gewesen, wenn er doch noch verloren hätte?

Yurito:Sie hätte die pendelnummer bekommen

Azura: Na ja, ich muss aber zugeben, dass das Duell zwischen diesem Mädchen und Emily Kristall war schon interessant.

Yurito:das ist ein junge gewesen

*Duelldisk von Yurito klingelt*

Yurito*nimmt an*hallo

Fabian: Yurito, bitte sag deiner mobilen Leuchtreklame, dass sie mit ihrem Geplapper nicht so laut sein soll. Ich kann die Schwingungen der Energie bis zu mir nach Hause spüren.

Azura: WIE WAR DAS?!

Fabian: Außerdem Fräulein Glühbirne, ICH BIN KEIN MÄDCHEN!

Yurito:Azura du hast ihn gehört

Azura: Na gut...

*Fabian legt auf*

Azura: *seufz* Bei dem muss man auch aufpassen, was man sagt...

Erinnerung an Folgen 15-16...

Fabian: Halt die Klappe du Staubwedel, ich lasse dich sogar beginnen.

Emily: ik quird katise. Ich ziehe ich mach ne pendelpesörunk mit Bereich 1 kristall Wächter und Bereich 8 kristall opfer und rufe dunkel 1 und Licht 1 komm hervor ihr beiden da beide sduphe 4 sind kann ich finsterer Rebellion xyz drache beschwörung und leg ne karte verdeckt und beende meinen tug

Fabian: Ich bin kein Mädchen! Also dann, ich ziehe! *schaut seine Karten an* Als erstes beschwöre ich Tributfuchs aufs Feld! Und ich aktiviere direkt den Effekt von Tributfuchs! Wenn ich ihn auf den Friedhof lege kann ich mein Deck durchmischen und zwei Karten ziehen! *zieht zwei Karten* jetzt lege ich zwei Karten verdeckt und beende meinen Zug!

Emily:und ob du eins bist ich ziehe bald ist er da ich akatier dich mit Finsterer Rebellion xyz Drache

Fabian: Ich aktiviere die Falle Magischer Zylinder! Du bekommst die ATK deines angreifenden Monster als Schaden!

Emily:nhg *lp gehen auf 1500*ich beende meinen Zug*knurrtEmily:ich ziehe und rufe als pendelbeschwörung meine zwei finster wyrme und aktivere fusion wo ich verdeckt hatte komm heraus hungergift fusionsdrache und soll ich dich angreifen?Fabian: Aber das ist noch nicht alles! Ich beschwöre als Pendelbeschwörung Inari-Feuer und Inari-Glut! Diese beiden Monster opfere ich für eine Synchrobeschwörung! Komm heraus Pendelnummer 22: Inari-Inferno!

Yuma: WIE IST DER AN EINE PENDELNUMMER GEKOMMEN?

Emily:ein wahrhaft mächtiges kristallwesen kann die Kraft der kristalle benutzen um die karte die es braucht zu erschaffen! KRISTALLLICHT ZUG perfekt ich aktiviere Xyz-Fusions-kristallisieren nun kann ich hungergift und Rebellion verschmelze

Emily:Wenn ich sie verschmelze kommt unser König der kristalle ich rufe oberster könig drache Kristall und das beste alle Karten geben ihre atk kristall

Fabian: Das heißt, dass er 13.500 ATK hat! Ich bin geliefert...

Emily:ich greif dich an und das witzige ist er bekommt hungergift sein Effekt

Emily:er nimmt den Namen an von Pendelnummer 22

Fabian: Du Narr! Ich aktiviere die Zauberkarte Fluch der Äonen! Indem ich alle meine Monster auf den Friedhof schicke annuliere ich den Angriff und beende die Battle Phase.

Emily:ich setze ne karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug

Fabian: OK, ich ziehe! Als erstes aktiviere die Zauberkarte Wiedergeburt! Ich hole Tributfuchs zurück aufs Feld, aber aktiviere gleich seinen Effekt! Indem ich ihn als Tribut anbiete, darf ich zwei Karten ziehen!

Ein wahrhaft starker Duellant kann seine Zukunft selbst bestimmen! LOS ÄONENZUG!

Fabian: Los Amethyst-Infernodrache! beende das Duell! Amethyst-Infernofeuer!

Emily:oh nein das kann nicht sein!*LP fallen auf 0*

Erinnerung Ende

Azura: Also Yurito, wie genau sind deine Eltern eigentlich gestorben?

Yurito:nunja durch einen autounfall

Azura: Das muss schmerzhaft gewesen sein.

Azura: Warte Mal, da habe ich vorhin in diesem Fernseher etwas über eine Gedenkfeier für Shoren Sakumora und Kora Sakumora gesehen. Die müssen wohl deine Eltern gewesen sein.

Yurito:ja das sind sie

Azura: Wie viele Jahre ist es schon her?

Yurito:6 jahre

Azura: Hey, weißt du was Yurito?

Yurito:was denn?

Azura: In zwei Wochen beginnt ja dieser World Duel Carnival. Du nimmst doch Teil, oder?

Yurito:ja

Azura: Versuchen wir doch dort Spaß zu haben! Ich weiß, das wir Pendelnummern sammeln müssen, aber Spaß ist auch wichtig!

Yurito:Spaß ist eher was für yuma

Azura: Wenn du meinst...

Yurito:warum willst du spaß haben

Azura: Ohne Spaß wird's irgendwann langweilig, Pendelnummern zu sammeln.

Yurito:ich weiß es nicht

Azura: Na ja, ich ziehe mich jetzt in den Schlüssel zurück, um mich etwas auszuruhen.

Yurito:ja nacht

Azura: Gute Nacht, Yurito.


	18. Folge18: Die Erkrankung

in der Klasse von Yurito ist eine neues Mädchen mit roten haaren*

?*kuckt nach unten und umschließt den kleinen kristall wo sie um den Hals hat mit der rechten hand*Hallo isch ben Katharina Schmitz ör Klassenkameradin

Irgendein Typ Hinten in der letzten Reihe: Hahaha, was soll das für ne Sprache sein?

Quinton: Herr Hikuyo, bitte beleidigen Sie nicht unsere neue Schülerin sie kommt aus Deutschland.

Yurito: Interessant, sie kommt aus Deutschland.

Katharina:dank Herr ? Wie it der name

Quinton: Sie können mich Herr Arclight nennen. Ich bin der Lehrer dieser Klasse.

Katharina:okaei

Katharina*sieht zu yurito kurz dann zu Quinton* wo soll i mi hin setza

Sayu*murmelt*die ist eingebildet bestimmt

Quinton: Ruhe, Frau Stormrider!

Dumon:hier ist noch ein Platz frei

Quinton: Frau Schmitz, bitte setzen Sie sich neben Dumon hin.

Katharina:natürli*Sitz sich neben Dumon hin

Quinton: Halt, wo ist denn Mizar?

Dumon:Mizar hat sich was eingefangen

Yurito: Was denn?

Dumon:ne Erkältung

Währenddessen bei Mizar...

Mizar: HAAAAATSCHI!

*Jemand klingelt an dem Anwesen von Shark *

Mizar: *geht an den Hörer der Klingel* Wer ist da?

Kaito:ich bins kaito mach auf

Mizar: *öffnet die Tür* Kaito, solltest du nicht den Unterricht führen?

Kaito:habe frei für die nächsten Tage so leg dich wieder hin Shark hat gesagt du brauchst ruhe

Mizar: Mir geht es... HAAAAATSCHI! *fällt fast zu Boden*

Kaito*hält ihn fest* ja ja und ich habe braune augen

Mizar: K-Kaito?! *wird leicht rot im Gesicht*

Kaito:ich trag dich besser in dein zimmer du musst echt schlafen*hebt ihn hoch

Mizar: Kai... *wird ohnmächtig*

Kaito:mist *rennt in das Wohnzimmer und untersucht ihn wo er dadurch die mehren Organe bemerkt

Kaito*ruft Quinton an

Zurück in der Schule...

Sayu*pennt ein

Quinton: Und dies... *Duelldisk klingelt* Tut mir leid, ich muss kurz einen Anruf tätigen. Ist jemand von euch so nett, Frau Stormrider aufzuwecken und auf die Klasse aufzupassen?

Dumon*hebt die hand

Quinton: OK Dumon, bitte pass kurz auf die Klasse auf.

Dumon:natürlich

Draußen vorm Klassenzimmer...

Quinton: Ja hallo?

Kaito:Quinton Mizar hat mehrere Organe

Quinton: Na und? Wir Menschen haben auch mehrere Organe.

Kaito:nein er hat 2 lebern und 6 niren und sogar ein zusätzliches Gleichgewichtsorgan

Quinton: WAS?!

Kaito:er ist ohnmächtig gerade aber ich habe ihn untersucht er hat nur eine kleine Grippe

Quinton: Eine Grippe im Spätfrühling? Wie hat er das hinbekommen?

Kaito:ich glaube ich weiß es

Quinton: Wie willst du das wissen?

*Mizar wacht langsam auf*

Kaito:ich erzähl es dir später treffen wir uns hinter der Schule

Quinton: OK, ich melde mich, sobald der Unterricht fertig ist. Bis dann.

*Mizar tut so, als ob er schläft*

Kaito:man dieser idiot*sieht mizar an

Quinton: Äh Kaito, legst du dann bitte auf?

Kaito:oh Mist schuldige*legt auf

*Quinton geht zurück in den Unterricht*

Mizar: *gähn* K-Kaito?

Kaito:gut geschlafen Dornröschen?

Mizar: Nicht wirklich... Hatte nen' Albtraum...

Kaito:und welchen

Mizar: Keine Ahnung...

Kaito:ich habe ne frage wegen deinen Organen

Mizar: Na dann Schieß los...

Kaito:warum hast du mehrere Organe eigentlich also ne zusätzliche leber

Mizar: Naja, Barianer haben ne zweite Leber...

Kaito:und die anderen organe hast du noch welche andere

Mizar: Sonst habe ich noch insgesamt 6 Nieren und ein zusätzliches Gleichgewichtsorgan.

Kaito:noch irgendwelche organe

Mizar: Das war alles...

Kaito:was willst du überhaupt was essen

Mizar: Nein danke...

Kaito:DU ISST WAS VERSTANDEN! EGAL OB DU WILLST ODER NICHT ICH FÜTTER DICH SONST WIE EIN BABY

Mizar: Nur wenn du mir verrätst, wen du vorhin angerufen hast...

Kaito:war nur ein Kollege

Mizar: Ich will Reis mit Ketchup...

Kaito:äh kay dann setzt dich an Tisch ich probier dir was zu machen*bereitet das Essen zu*

Mizar: Durst...

Kaito*hört nix

*Mizar steht auf und geht zur Küche*

Mizar: Durst...

Kaito*dreht sich um und nimmt mizar am arm* kay ich führ dich zum tisch

*Mizar wird leicht rot im Gesicht*

Kaito:warum wirst du immer rot

Mizar: Wovon redest du...

Kaito:Wenn ich dich an arm anfasse wirst du verdammt noch mal rot

Mizar: Ich habe keine Ah... *stolpert und fällt zu Boden*

*Kaito wird mit zu Boden gerissen*

Kaito*liegt mit dem Lippen auf mizar seinen und sieht geschockt aus und springt auf

*Mizars Gesicht wird komplett rot*

Mizar: K-K-K-Kaito?!

Kaito*knall rot und sieht weg von mizar*vergessen das besser

Mizar: Okay...

Kaito:ich helf dir besser auf den stuhl*hält mizar die Hand hin

*Mizar nimmt die Hand und steht auf*

Kaito:zieh mich nie runter mehr verstanden

Mizar: Ich habe dich runtergezogen?

Kaito:ja durch deine umkipperei

Mizar: Aha...

Kaito*sitzt mizar auf einen Stuhl stellt ihn ne wasser Flasche hin

Mizar: Danke...

Kaito*geht wieder in die küche

*Mizar trinkt die ganze Wasserflasche in paar Minuten aus*

Kaito: *kommt nach fünf Minuten aus der Küche* Hier hast du deinen... Äh... Reis mit Ketchup.

Mizar: Danke Kaito... *Isst die Schüssel voll Reis in 90 Sekunden auf*

Kaito: Von wegen kein Hunger... Du isst ja fast schon schneller als Yuma!

Mizar: ?

Kaito: Also, ich geh jetzt Mal nach Hause, da ich noch einiges erledigen muss. Gute Besserung, Mizar.

Mizar: Danke... Kaito... *Pennt wieder ein*

*Am nächsten Tag hinter der Schule*

Kaito:hey Quinton

Quinton: Guten Tag Kaito

Kaito:du weißt doch was ich dir gestern gesagt habe

Quinton: Dass Mizar mehrere Organe hat?

Kaito:ja es haben bestimmt auch die anderen barianer

Quinton: Das klingt logisch.

Kaito*überlegt*wir sollten sie mal fragen

Mizar: *kommt um die Ecke rum* Kaito!

Kaito:Mizar du bist doch noch krank!

Mizar: Kaito, seit wann gehst du denn mit einem Mädchen aus?

Kaito:das ist Quinton!

Mizar: ...

Quinton: Mizar, was denkst du die dabei?

Kaito:komm mit mizar du kannst doch nicht einfach so in die schule gehen obwohl du krank bist

Mizar: Aber Vektor ist krank und ich habe keinen Bock mit ihm auskommen zu müssen.

Kaito:mizar du gehst nach Hause sonst hole ich dumon oder nash

Mizar: NEIN!

Kaito:Dann geh verdammt nochmal

Mizar: UND WAS WAR MIT DEM KUSS GESTERN? WAR DER ETWA BEDEUTUNGSLOS?

Kaito*geschockt* DU HAST MICH RUNTER GEZOGEN!

Quinton: Ihr beide kommt jetzt mit zum Rektor...

Kaito:was!

Mizar: Ich will aber nicht zum Rektor!

Quinton: Das ist ein Befehl.

Kaito*zieht mizar am Ohr mit*

Mizar: LOSLASSEN, DASS TUT WEH! ICH KOMM JA SCHON MIT!

Kaito*lässt los* dann geh du vorraus

*Etwas später beim Rektor*

Quinton: *Hat die Situation dem Rektor geschildert* Und dies ist halt passiert...

Herr Sakura (Rektor des Heartland Gymnasiums): Ich verstehe... Dies ist eine ziemlich schwierige Situation...

Kaito*seufzt und ist leicht sauer

Herr Sakura: Wenn das so ist... *grinst und eine 37 erscheint auf seiner Hand* Herr Tenjo, Mizar, ich fordere euch zu einem Duell heraus. Wenn ihr gewinnt, dürft ihr an der Schule bleiben. Wenn ihr verliert, werdet ihr eurer gerechten Strafe gestellt.

Kaito:natoll ne pendelnummer

Quinton: Kein Wunder, dass die ganzen Schüler Angst vor ihm haben...

Mizar: Na gut, dann gibt's ein Duell...

Kaito*murrt genervt* nagut aber vermassel mir das nicht mizar mein Ruf steht auf dem Spiel

Mizar: Jaja...

Herr Sakura: Ich werde euch beide plattmachen!

Fortsetzung folgt...


	19. Folge 19: Galaxie-Team vs Rektor Sakura

Letztes mal in Yugioh kexil

Quinton: Halt, wo ist denn Mizar?

Dumon:Mizar hat sich was eingefangen

Yurito: Was denn?

Dumon:ne Erkältung

Mizar: HAAAAATSCHI!

Kaito:habe frei für die nächsten Tage so leg dich wieder hin Shark hat gesagt du brauchst ruhe

Mizar: Mir geht es... HAAAAATSCHI! *fällt fast zu Boden*

Kaito*hält ihn fest* ja ja und ich habe braune augen

Mizar: K-Kaito?! *wird leicht rot im Gesicht*

Kaito:ich trag dich besser in dein zimmer du musst echt schlafen*hebt ihn hoch

Mizar: Kai... *wird ohnmächtig*

Kaito:mist *rennt in das Wohnzimmer und untersucht ihn wo er dadurch die mehren Organe bemerkt

*Mizar wacht langsam auf*

Kaito:ich erzähl es dir später treffen wir uns hinter der Schule

Quinton: OK, ich melde mich, sobald der Unterricht fertig ist. Bis dann.

*Mizar tut so, als ob er schläft*

Kaito:man dieser idiot*sieht mizar an

Mizar: *gähn* K-Kaito?

Kaito:gut geschlafen Dornröschen?

Mizar: Nicht wirklich... Hatte nen' Albtraum...

Kaito:DU ISST WAS VERSTANDEN! EGAL OB DU WILLST ODER NICHT ICH FÜTTER DICH SONST WIE EIN BABY

Kaito:äh kay dann setzt dich an Tisch ich probier dir was zu machen*bereitet das Essen zu*

Mizar: Durst...

Kaito*hört nix

*Mizar steht auf und geht zur Küche*

Mizar: Durst...

Kaito*dreht sich um und nimmt mizar am arm* kay ich führ dich zum tisch

Mizar: Ich habe keine Ah... *stolpert und fällt zu Boden*

*Kaito wird mit zu Boden gerissen*

Kaito*liegt mit dem Lippen auf mizar seinen und sieht geschockt aus und springt auf

*Mizars Gesicht wird komplett rot*

Mizar: K-K-K-Kaito?!

Kaito*knall rot und sieht weg von mizar*vergessen das besser

Mizar: *kommt um die Ecke rum* Kaito!

Kaito:Mizar du bist doch noch krank!

Kaito:komm mit mizar du kannst doch nicht einfach so in die schule gehen obwohl du krank bist

Mizar: Aber Vektor ist krank und ich habe keinen Bock mit ihm auskommen zu müssen.

Mizar: UND WAS WAR MIT DEM KUSS GESTERN? WAR DER ETWA BEDEUTUNGSLOS?

Kaito*geschockt* DU HAST MICH RUNTER GEZOGEN!

Quinton: Ihr beide kommt jetzt mit zum Rektor...

Quinton: *Hat die Situation dem Rektor geschildert* Und dies ist halt passiert...

Herr Sakura (Rektor des Heartland Gymnasiums): Ich verstehe... Dies ist eine ziemlich schwierige Situation...

Herr Sakura: Wenn das so ist... *grinst und eine 37 erscheint auf seiner Hand* Herr Tenjo, Mizar, ich fordere euch zu einem Duell heraus. Wenn ihr gewinnt, dürft ihr an der Schule bleiben. Wenn ihr verliert, werdet ihr eurer gerechten Strafe gestellt.

Kaito:natoll ne pendelnummer

Quinton: Kein Wunder, dass die ganzen Schüler Angst vor ihm haben...

Mizar: Na gut, dann gibt's ein Duell...

Kaito*murrt genervt* nagut aber vermassel mir das nicht mizar mein Ruf steht auf dem Spiel

Herr Sakura: Ich werde euch beide plattmachen!

Rückblick Ende

Herr Sakura: Ich ziehe! *Sieht sich seine Karten an* Als erstes beschwöre ich Stiftina die Kugelschreiber-Frau aufs Feld! Dann setze ich noch zwei Karten verdeckt und beende meinen Zug!

Kaito:ich ziehe und die karte wo ich gezogen habe kann dein monster sehr schnell zerstören sagt hallo zu Galaxieaugen Wolkendrache!!

Herr Sakura: Der kleine Drache kann meinem Monster nichts anhaben!

Mizar: HATSCHI! Unterschätze niemals Kaito...

Kaito:ich Aktiviere seinen Effekt ich biete ihn als Tribut an und darf somit seinen großen Bruder holen ich beschwöre ein monster was alles in seinen Weg kommt verdampfen lässt ein monster das stärker ist als eine Super-nova die geballten kraft von 10 Schwarzen Löcher ich rufe Galaxieaugen photonendrache aufs feld

Herr Sakura: Ach, der legendäre Galaxieaugen- Photonendrache...

Kaito:ich kann erst angreifen wenn der nächste Zug von mir ist also setz ich ne karte verdeckt

Mizar: Ich bin... HATSCHI! Ich... Ich ziehe und beschwöre Heliosphärendrache im Angriffsmodus...

Kaito:mizar bist du bescheuert!

Mizar: Häh?

Kaito:dein heliossphäre sein Effekt wird anulliert

Mizar: Ups...

Kaito:das glaub ich nicht du bist dumm

Mizar: Ich bin krank schon vergessen...

Kaito:nein aber ich kann nicht glauben das du deswegen nur dich schlecht duellierst

Mizar: Ich beende meinen Zug...

Kaito/ich muss ihn helfen egal ob er nur so tut mein ruf steht auf dem spiel und das lass ich mir nicht von Mizar kaputt machen/

Herr Sakura: Alles klar, ich ziehe!

Ich aktiviere meine verdeckte Zauberkarte, Kugelschreiberpatrone! Diese verdoppelt die ATK von Stiftina die Kugelschreiber-Frau für einen Angriff! Los Stiftina, greife Mizar seinen Heliosphärendrache an!

Kaito:ich aktiviere die falle Vernichtung des falschen Opfers

Herr Sakura: W-Was macht die?

Kaito:dein Monster muss jetzt Galaxieaugen Photonendrache angreifen

Herr Sakura: *erleidet 1000 Schaden* Aua...

Mizar: Kaito... Du hast mich gerettet...

Kaito:ich habe nur meine Pflicht als Lehrer getan also halt die Klappe jetzt

Herr Sakura: Na und? Jetzt da Stiftina die Kugelschreiber-Frau zerstört wurde darf ich zwei Kugelschreiber-Spielmarken beschwören! Und ich verwende eine davon, um eine Tributbeschwörung durchzuführen! Komm heraus, Doppelspitziger Bleistift!

Aber das ist nicht alles, denn ich aktiviere die Zauberkarte Kompromissbereiter Lehrer! Indem ich zwei Karten von meinem Friedhof verbanne darf ich eine Karte ziehen! *Zieht eine Karte* Als nächstes aktiviere ich die Zauberkarte Polymerisation! Ich fusioniere meinen Doppelspitzigen Bleistift von meinem Feld und den Doppelspitzigen Bleistift von meiner Hand und führe damit eine Fusionsbeschwörung durch! Komm heraus Pendelnummer 37: Doppelspitzen-Bleistiftduo! Und dann beende ich meinen Zug!

Kaito:ich ziehe ich beschwöre cipherflügel und dadurch noch einen zweiten holen aber wie wäre mit einem dritten ich biete einen als tribut an damit die anderen beiden Stufe 8 werden

Herr Sakura: Du wirst doch nicht etwa...

Kaito:doch ich führe ne xyz beschwörung durch los Galaxieaugen cipher drache

Quinton: Du hast einen weiteren Galaxieaugen?

Kaito:natürlich

Mizar: HATSCHI?!

Kaito:brauchst du ein Taschentuch?

Mizar: Keine Sorge, ich habe eins dabei.

Kaito:LOS GALAXIEAUGEN GREIFT AN. Photonen aktiviert seinen Effekt dein Monster wird meins verbannt

Herr Sakura: Ich aktiviere die Falle Rennen im Flur verboten! Der Schnelleffekt von Galaxieaugen -Photonendrache kann nicht aktiviert werden!

Außerdem aktiviere ich den Effekt von Pendelnummer 37! Ich darf eine Falle direkt von meiner Hand aktivieren! Und diese Falle ist Gerechte Verbannung! Indem ich Monster mit derselben Stufe und/oder demselben Rang wie die Monster auf deinem Spielfeld von meinem Deck und/oder meinem Extra Deck verbanne werden deine Monster auch verbannt! Ich verbanne Ritter der Mathematik und Chemiemagier von meinem Deck, also sag Tschüss zu deinen Galaxieaugen!

Kaito:nein nicht meine Galaxieaugen

Quinton: Oh nein...

Kaito:ich beende meinen zug*knurrt leicht

Mizar: Ich ziehe. Ich setze eine Karte... HATSCHI! verdeckt und beende meinen Zug.

Quinton: Mizar, jetzt hilf Mal Kaito!

Kaito:Von wegen er ist ein guter Duellant du kannst ja gar nichts wenn du krank bist mizar

Herr Sakura: Ich ziehe! *grinst fies* Pendelnummer 37, greift Kaito an! Aber ich annuliere den Angriff und aktivere die Zauberkarte Doppelt oder nichts! Pendelnummer 37 darf erneut angreifen und seine ATK sind verdoppelt! Los Pendelnummer 37, greif Kaito an!

*Pendelnummer 37 doppelspitzen Bleistiftduo Atk 18002=3600*

Quinton: Aber wie hast du deinen Angriff annuliert? Und woher hast du Doppelt oder nichts! ?

Herr Sakura: Die Karte habe ich von Herr Tsukomo konfisziert! Außerdem kann Pendelnummer 37 seinen Angriff annulieren, wenn ich eines seiner Fusionsmaterialien vom Friedhof verbanne! Also Pendelnummer 37, greif Kaito an!

Kaito:uff*hält sich an der brust fest

Mizar: KAITO!

Kaito*lp gehen auf 400* mizar konzentrier dich

Herr Sakura: Und das Beste ist, dass wenn ich mit Pendelnummer 37 jemanden mindestens 2000 Schaden hinzufüge und die LP damit unter 500 bringe, darf er im nächsten Spielzug keine Draw Phase durchführen!

Quinton: Das ist gemein!

Kaito:mist

Herr Sakura: Ich beende meinen Zug!

Kaito:ich beende meinen Zug Mizar vermassel es nicht

Mizar: Keine Sorge Kaito, dieses Arschloch wird es noch bereuen, dich jemals angegriffen zu haben.

Kaito/Was ist nur los mit diesem typen*seufzt

Mizar: Ein wahrer Barianischer Imperator kann seine eigene Kraft verwenden, um sein Schicksal zu bestimmen! LOS TACHYONENZUG! *Sieht sich die Karte an* Ich aktiviere Rangsteigerungszauber - Der Siebente! Ich beschwöre Nummer 107: Galaxieaugen-Tachyonendrache! Als nächstes bilde ich mit Nummer 107 das Überlagerungsnetzwerk neu und beschwöre mein ultimatives Monster! Komm heraus Chaos-Nummer 107: Neo-Galaxieaugen-Tachyonendrache!

Herr Sakura: Selbst wenn du angreifst werde ich überleben! Oh warte, ich habe vergessen, dass Pendelnummer 37 die Hälfte seiner ATK verliert, nachdem er den Effekt mit dem Angriff annulieren aktiviert hat...

Mizar: Los Neo-Galaxieaugen-Tachyonendrache, greif Doppelspitzen-Bleistiftduo an! Ultimative Tachyonspirale der Zerstörung!

Herr Sakura: *LP gehen auf 0* DAS KANN NICHT SEIN! *Fällt zu Boden*

Kaito:Nur damit es klar ist ich bin nicht in dich verknallt mizar!

Mizar: Jaja ich verstehe schon...

*Pendelnummer 37 kommt aus Herr Sakura raus*

Quinton: Wir sollten die Yurito übergeben.

Kaito:die nehm ich besser an mich*nimmt sie* ich gebe sie Yurito später

*Pendelnummer 37 beginnt plötzlich zu glühen*

Kaito:was willst du ich bin schon abgehärtet kleine nummer

*Pendelnummer 37 löst sich aus Kaitos Hand und fliegt davon*

Quinton: Was zum...

Kaito:was zum hinter her los

Mizar: Ich schätze mal, dass die Pendelnummer selbst zu Yurito fliegt. Die ist ja in der Nähe.

Kaito:und wenn nicht

Mizar: Naja, vielleicht reagiert sie auf irgendetwas anderes. Wir werden es schon sehen.

Kaito*packt an mizar seinen Kragen* VON WEGEN WIR GEHEN IHR JETZT HINTERHER!!!!

Herr Sakura: Ruhe bitte ihr beiden, ich glaube es wird alles gut laufen.

Kaito:was meinen Sie bitte NIX WIRD HIER GUT!!!

Herr Sakura: Herr Tenjo, wenn es Ihnen nicht gut geht können Sie gerne nach Hause gehen.

Kaito:eher ist es mizar wo nach Hause gehen sollte nicht ich

Mizar: Warum? Mir geht es wieder gut!

Kaito:trotzdem geh wieder

Mizar: Ich verstehe... Ich bin sowieso an all deinen Aggressionen schuld... *Rennt aus dem Büro und schmeißt die Tür zu*

Quinton: Ähm...

Kaito:was glotzt du mich so an Quinton

Quinton: Ich geh dann mal...*geht*

Kaito*geht genervt zu seinen schülern* wer heute mich nervt bekommt einen Verweis

Shark: /OK, ich halte besser meinen Mund.../

Quattro: Was ist denn los Herr Tenjo? Etwa mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?

Rio:Quattro das ist keine gute...

Kaito:VERWEIS FÜR DICH QUATTRO

Quattro: Sie wissen schon, dass der Rektor zustimmen muss.

Kaito:FRESSE!

Quattro: ... *Zittert*

Girag: Hey, was macht Mizar da auf dem Schuldach?

Mizar: Shark: Sag bloß nicht...

Kaito:was?*sieht raus

Shark: *Telepathisch zu Mizar/ Was soll das?/

Mizar: *Telepathisch zu Shark* /Geht dir nichts an.../

*Mizar unterbricht die telepathische Verbindung mit Shark*

Shark: Verdammt...

Kaito:was will er sich töten etwa?*seufzt*wenn ja dann kann ich das nicht zu lassen*rennt hoch zum dach und hält mizar am arm fest*

Mizar: Lass los...

Kaito:nein werd ich nicht

Mizar: Das war ein Befehl.

Kaito:als würde ich deine Befehle befolgen ich bin zwar jünger aber höher gestellt

Mizar: Mir doch egal, ich bin sowieso nutzlos für dich.

Kaito:bist du nicht verdammt nochmal du bist aber noch nicht komplett gesund

Mizar: KONNTE ICH ÜBERHAUPT DAMALS ETWAS GEGEN DON THOUSAND TUN?

Kaito:ich weiß es nicht weil ich ja gestorben bin auf dem mond

Mizar: ERWÄHNE DAS NICHT! ES HAT WEHGETAN, ALS DU GESTORBEN BIST!

Kaito*seufzt* mizar beruhig dich bitte

Mizar: KAITO, SEITDEM DER KRIEG ZWISCHEN DER ASTRALWELT UND DER BARIANWELT VORBEI IST, BIST DU DER EINZIGE GRUND, WESHALB ICH MICH ÜBERHAUPT NOCH DUELLIERE!

Kaito:nur weger mir und was ist mit dem Spaß Duellen gegen dumon

Mizar: Das ist mir doch egal... Ich kann... Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, dass du mich die ganze Zeit anschreist...

Kaito:sag mir nicht das ich dich zum weinen bringe gerade

Mizar: *Schluchz* Doch...

Kaito:mizar das ist normal das ich dich anschreie aber nur immer in der Schule außerhalb doch nicht als wäre ich zu dir so gemein

Mizar: Kaito... Es tut mir leid... *Reißt sich von Kaitos Hand los und stürzt sich in die Tiefe*

Kaito:MIZAR*springt hinterher

Quinton: *Schaut aus seiner Klasse zu* WAS?!

*Die Zeit hält plötzlich für alle außer Yurito an*

Yurito:was zum

Fabian: Yurito, ich brauche kurz deine Hilfe.

Yurito:Fabian?!

Fabian: Was ist?

Yurito:ja ähm welche hilfe

Fabian: Kannst du vielleicht die Erinnerungen der anderen hier löschen? Ich werde Kaito und Mizar sicher nach unten bringen.

Yurito:ich kann sowas nicht warum denn

Fabian: Egal, ich mach's dann schon. Ach, ich wollte dir das hier noch geben. *Übergibt Yurito Pendelnummer 37*

Yurito*nimmt diese nummer

Fabian: Ich kümmere mich um alles. *Wechselt in eine Tiergestalt* Keine Sorge, alles wird gleich gut sein.

Yurito:ich warte einfach

*Fabian bringt Kaito und Mizar auf den Boden und löscht die Erinnerungen aller an der Schule bis auf Yurito*

Fabian: Also dann, man sieht sich. *teleportiert sich weg und die Zeit läuft wieder*

Kaito:was zum warum bin ich auf dem boden?

Mizar: Hä? Sollte ich nicht daheim sein?

Kaito:ich muss ja zu Quinton *rennt davon

(Ruhe in Frieden das Galaxieaugenmastershipping *Hust hust* ähm das habt ihr nicht gehört oder?)


	20. Folge20: willkommen zum WDC

Kaito: Hallo und herzlich willkommen zum World Duel Carnival 2056! Aufgrund der Wünsche von euch, den Bewohnern von Heartland City, wird dieser ab sofort alle zwei Jahre stattfinden. Ab diesem Jahr wird es aber einige Änderungen geben!

Zum einen gibt es ab diesem Jahr eine Liste von Karten, die nicht im World Duel Carnival verwendet werden dürfen. Diese könnt ihr natürlich im Internet finden.

Außerdem müsst ihr ab diesem Jahr nur drei anstatt fünf Herzstücke sammeln, um für die Endrunde qualifiziert zu sein. Ansonsten gelten dieselben Regeln wie letztes Mal.

Also dann, viel Spaß beim World Duel Carnival 2056!

Yuma:sag mal vector weißt du ob man schon Herzstücke bekommt

Vector: Ja klar. Ich hab meins schon *er zeigt sein Herzstück vor* war einen Tag nach meiner Anmeldung in der Post

Yuma:ähm warte ich habe keins bekommen!

Vector: *hebt ne Augenbraue * Hast du dich überhaupt angemeldet?

Yuma:glaub schon

Vector: Dann check mal deine Emails. Du musst ja eine Email Adresse angeben, an die eine Bestätigungsemail ging, die deine Anmeldung bestätigt

Yuma:warte 0-0

Kaito: Ich begrüße jetzt die Teilnehmer des World Duel Carnival 2056! Die Teilnehmer sind:

Yurito Sakumora, Fabian Mikael Amethist, Sanu Orchidea, Yuyu Yuro, Koshi, Marie, Yasou, Vetrix Arclight, Sina Akazurima, Sayu Stormrider, Betina Bakura, Melina Ishtar, Black Kill, Katharina Schmitz, Hakuyoshi Hikuyu, Yula, Yuya Sakaki, Yuto, etc.

Yuma:ich bin nicht aufgelistet*fängt an zu weinen

Kath: *schaut sich die Teilnehmer Liste an und lächelt * Cool, ich bin drin!

Vector: *klopft Yuma leicht sarkastisch auf die Schulter * Hast vergessen dich anzumelden

Yuma*heult* warum immer ich das ist schon das zweite mal

Astral: Beobachtung-Nummer 25: Yuma ist genau so vergesslich wie früher, und das obwohl er jetzt 14 ist.

Yuma:HEY ASTRAL DAS HILFT MIR AUCH NIX!!!

Vector: Oh Astral, nur weil Yuma jetzt was älter ist, heißt dass noch lange nicht, dass er auch schlauer geworden ist

Yuma_

Fabian: Ich habe sogar gehört, dass du den Dimensionskrieg verpennt hast, Yuma.

Yuma:ähm welcher Dimensionskrieg...?äh egal ich frag kaito jetzt*rennt zum Tor und klopft so laut wie möglich

Astral: Yuma, musst du nicht in die Schule? Du nimmst ja nicht am World Duel Carnival teil.

Vector: Astral hat recht, Yuma. Wer nicht am Carneval teilnimmt, muss ganz normal zur Schule gehen

Yuma:ich will aber nicht nyaaaaaa*klopft gegen das tor

Vector: Selbst Schuld *verschränkt die arme *

Yuma:KAITO MACH AUF BITTE ICH WILL TEILNEHMEN

Kaito: *öffnet die Tür und ist sich schon die schläfe am reiben * Yuma, du hast dich nicht angemeldet

Yuya:ich hoffe ich komm mit den duellanten zurecht

Kaito: Regeln sind Regeln. Du machst dieses Jahr nicht mit. Und jetzt zurück in die Schule

Yuma:ich habe mich vergessen einzutragen 0-0

Kaito: *schaut ihn unbegeister an * Zwing mich nicht dazu deine Schwester anzurufen und ihr zu sagen, dass du am schwänzen bist

Yuma:biiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttteeeeeeeeeee

*Zeit Sprung zu Yurito in der Nähe von dem haus wo es spucken soll*

Katharina: * kommt zu dem Geisterhaus, um ein weiteres Herzstück zu bekommen * Ob es hier wirklich spuckt?

Yurito:ich weiß es nicht das ist ja schon seit meiner Geburt leerstehend

Kath: Aha... naja, ich hab schon Häuser gesehen, die älter sind * zuckt mit den Schultern und geht auf den Eingang zu*

Yuya:ich habe irgendwie leicht Angst hier*schmunzelt*

Kath: * öffnet die Eingangstür und betritt das Haus*

Yuto*seufzt* zum Glück haben wir nicht Shun mit bekommen ich glaube ich weiß warum es leer stehend

Yuya: Warum denn?

Yutito*rennt hinter Kath her

Yuto:dort starben shun seine Eltern

Yuya: Oh... das tut mir leid

Kath: * schaut zu Yurito* kommen die zwei nicht mit?

Yurito:ich weiß es nicht Azura hol die beiden besser

Kath: ...Mein Name ist Katharina...

Azura: Okay * schwebt rüber zu Yuya und Yuto* Hey ihr zwei, kommt ihr?

Yuto:ähm ja yuya gehen wir rein*nimmt yuya an Handgelenk und geht rein

Yuya: Aber das sieht gruselig aus * schmollt, lässt sich aber mit ziehen *

Yuto:ich bin ja bei dir du Angsthase

Yuya: * streckt ihm die Zunge raus, hält sich an Yutos Arm fest*

Yuto*wird knallrot

Yuya: ist was?

Azura: * kommt zu Yurito zurück *

Kath: * schaut sich im Eingangsbereich um*

Yuto:nix nix

Yurito:ich fühle mich beobachtet

Yuya: Okay * betritt das Haus mit Yuto*

Kath: ...bitte sag sowas nicht * schaut sich um, sieht dabei ängstlich aus *

Azura: * schaut sich um * Wow was ist das für ein Ort? Das ist alles so alt! Yurito, was ist hier passiert?? Hey, was ist das? Und das? Und das? * schwebt durch den Raum von Platz zu Platz und schaut sich um. Hat schon komplett vergessen, dass sie Yurito angesprochen hatte *

Yurito*seufzt

Azura: * schaut sich weiter um und quasselt dabei vor sich hin *

Yuto:sag mal ist die immer so schlimm yurito*meint damit die vor sich hinquaselnde azura*

Kath: * fühlt sich nun auch beobachtet, aber hauptsächlich nur weil Yurito es erwähnt hatte. Hört Yuto und dreht sich leicht angepisst zu ihm rum * Was soll das bitte heißen?!

Yurito:er meinte jemand anderen nicht dich

Kath: hier ist doch niemand anders! * streckt die arme aus, trifft dabei Azura, aber ihre Hand geht durch Azura durch *

Azura: Yurito! Sie hat mich geschlagen!

??*springt von oben auf Katharina herab durch Azura hindurch

Kath: *wird von ?? zu boden geworden, ihr Kampfsportwissen setzt ein, packt ?? und wirft sie von sich runter *

Azura: *schreit laut weil sie überrascht ist *

Yuya: *schreit ebenfalls *

Yurito:sie ist auf nummerkarten aus

Yuto*klatscht die hand auf yuya's mund*

??:nummer raus mit dir

Kath: * steht wieder auf und hebt ihre Fäuste* Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest!

Yuya: * zieht yutos Hand weg* Nummern?

Yurito:solltest du yuma fragen

Yuto*murmelt und sieht zu azura*die ist irgendwie komisch

Azura: Hey! Das hab ich gehört!

??:ich rede mit der nummer nicht mit dir Mädchen

Kath: Was für ne Nummer!? * wird langsam was wütend, greift sich aber unbewusst an den Kristall an ihrer Kette*

??*schmeißt den Mantel weg* ich bin Black Kill

Yurito:moon mūn heißt sie sie hat sich nur unter black kill eingetragen

Kath: ...Ich hab trotzdem keine Ahnung, wer du bist! Aber wenn du ein Duell willst, bitte! Du bekommst eins! * sie packt ihre disk aus und aktiviert sie*

Moon*aktiviert ihre disk wie ein sichelmond aussieht*

Yuya: ich wähle das Action Feld "Geisterhaus"!

*die Umgebung verändert sich zum Action Feld, welches aussieht wie eine Geisterbahn *

Kath: Duell! Ich fange an. Ich rufe Übelschar Castor als Normalbeschwörung! Durch seinen Effekt darf ich eine weitere Normalbeschwörung durchführen. Komm raus, Übelschar Heliotrope. Nun nehme ich meine zwei Level 4 Monster und bilde mit ihnen das Überlagerungs Netwerk! Komm raus, Rank 4, Übelschar Ophion! Dazu setzt ich noch 2 Karten verdeckt. Ophions Effekt! Solange er XYZ Materialien hat, kannst du keine Monster der Stufe 5 oder höher spezialbeschwören! Ich beende meinen Zug.

Moon:ich ziehe ich rufe als normal beschwörung Shiba-krieger Taro und setze zwei Karten verdeckt ich beende meinen zug

Kath: Ich ziehe. Ich rufe Rettungskaninchen, aber dieser süße kleine Racker bleibt nicht lange. Ich aktiviere seinen Effekt und schicke ihn auf den Friedhof. Nun kann ich zwei Level 4 oder niedrigere Monster von meinem Deck beschwören. Ich rufe zwei weitere Übelschar Heliotrope!

Moon:du opferst deine monster obwohl sie helfen könnten

Kath: Sie helfen mir, durch ihre Effekte. Ich nehme die zwei Heliotrope und bilde erneut das Überlagerungsnetzwerk! Ich rufe als XYZ Beschwörung, Übelschar Bahamut! Bahamuts Effekt. Ich hänge ein XYZ Material ab, nun schicke ich ein Schar Monster von meiner Hand ab und übernehme die Kontrolle über deine Shiba-Krieger

Moon:nhg*spürt ein stechen da der Shiba-krieger Taro mit ihrer Seele verbunden ist*

Kath: Als nächstes aktiviere ich eine meiner verdeckte, Befallpandemie. Damit bleiben meine Monster für den Rest des Zuges von Zaubern und Fallen unberührt.

Moon:was

Kath: Battle! Ophion und Bahamut! Beendet das Duell! Direkter Angriff mit 2550 und 2350 Angriffspunkten!

Moon*klatscht gegen die wand

*das Aktion Feld

löst sich auf *

Azura: Wow. Kath hat sie in einem Zug fertig gemacht!

Yuya: Wow, ein One Turn Kill!!

Kath: *sie packt ihre disk weg*

Moon*steht auf*du bist wohl nicht besessen gut aber ich behalte dich in auge *überreicht ihr die Herzstücke

Kath: * schnappt sich das Herzstück * Du bist verrückt. Man springt keine Leute von oben an! Das hätte schlimm ins Auge gehen können!

Yurito:warum lebt sie noch müsstest du eher fragen

Kath: Mir egal! * zeigt Moon ins Gesicht * Spring mich ja nie wieder an!

Moon*kuckt mürrisch weg springt davon

Kath: * schnaubt leicht genervt, steckt dann das neue Herzstück in den Rahmen. Sie hat nun 2 *

*Zurück bei Kaito, Yuma und Fabian*

Yuma: *heult Rum* Warum nur?!

Kaito: Du hast dich nicht angemeldet. So einfach ist das

Emily:nyan

Yuto:was ist hier passiert

Fabian: Herr Heulsuse und ich hatten ein Duell.

Emily:Heulsuse 0w0

*Rückblick zu kurz nachdem Yurito und co. losgegangen sind*

Yuma: Kaito, das ist nicht fair!

Kaito: Das ist fair. So sind die Regeln

Yuma: Astral, was sagst du?

Astral:ich finde das wie kaito es sagt Fair

Kaito: Danke, Astral

Yuma: HEY?!

Fabian: *seufz* Yuma, wir regeln das in einem Duell.

Yuma:Wenn ich gewinne will ich teilnehmen. Ich spüre den flow los duelldisk d-gazer und ab geht's

Fabian: Du beginnst.

Yuma:Astral ich benutzt utopia wenn es ok ist?

Astral: Yuma, du hast bisher auch nie gefragt

Yuma*kippt beinahe aus den latschen* nagut ich ziehe ich rufe goblindberg und er holt noch einen Kumpel mit sag hi zu gagaga zeitreiser ich rufe als XYZ beschwörung trage die Hoffnung auf weißen Flügeln komm heraus nummer 39 Bote des Lichts Utopia ich setzt ne karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug

Fabian: Na gut, ich ziehe! Und ich rufe Tributfuchs aufs Feld! Aber der bleibt nicht lange, denn indem ich ihn als Tribut anbiete kann ich mein Deck durchmischen und zwei Karten ziehen! *Zieht zwei Karten*

Als nächstes setze ich meine Pendelzonen mit Bereich 1, Inari-Tor Ichi, und Bereich 5, Kristall-Obelist. Als nächstes beschwöre ich als Pendelbeschwörung 2 Rotfuchsgeister und 2 Arktisfuchsgeister. Jetzt überlagere ich meine 2 Rotfuchsgeister sowie meine 2 Arktisfuchsgeister und führe zwei Xyz-Beschwörungen durch! Kommt heraus, Doppelschweif-Rotfuchs und Doppelschweif-Arktisfuchs! Nun aktiviere ich die Zauberkarte Kristallisation von meiner Hand! Ich kristallisiere Doppelschweif-Arktisfuchs und Doppelschweif-Rotfuchs und beschwöre als Kristallbeschwörung Kristallfuchs!

Als nächstes aktiviert sich der Pendeleffekt von Kristall-Obelisk! Wenn ich erfolgreich ein Kristallmonster beschworen habe kann ich einen Kristallrangsteigerungszauber von meinem Deck aktivieren!

Emily:fisch?

Fabian: Ich aktiviere den Kristall- Rangsteigerungszauber Äonenfeuerkraft! Ich verwende Kristallfuchs und kristallisiere ihn erneut! Los Chaos-Kristallevolution! Komm heraus, Fünfschweifiger Fuchs!

Yuma:äh was

Astral: Kristallbeschwörung? Kristallrangsteigerung?

Fabian: Der Effekt von Fünfschweifiger Fuchs aktiviert sich! Indem ich ein Xyz-Monster von meinem Friedhof verbanne kann ich bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs die Effekte eines gegnerischen Xyz-Monsters annulieren! Ich annuliere die Effekte von Nummer 39: Utopia!

Yuma: warte was 0-0

Fabian: Aber das ist noch nicht alles! Ich aktiviere nämlich den zweiten Effekt von Fünfschweifiger Fuchs! Indem ich ein weiteres Xyz-Monster von meinem Friedhof verbanne erhält diese Karte die ATK des Monsters, dessen Effekte annuliert wurden, sowie die ATK des Monsters, welches ich als erstes verbannt habe! Dies bedeutet, dass mein Fünfschweifiger Fuchs 4000 ATK dazuverdient!

Yuma: WAS?!

Fabian: Fünfschweifiger Fuchs, greif Utopia an und beende das Duell!

*Utopia 2500 ATK

Fünfschweifiger Fuchs 6500 ATK*

Yuma: NEIN! *LP fallen auf 0*

*Zurück in der Gegenwart...*

Fabian: Und das ist passiert.

Yurito:kein wunder

Kaito: Yuma, jetzt hör auf deswegen rum zu heulen. Du hast vergessen dich anzumelden. Punkt aus ende

Yuma: *Schluchz* Aber der ist 1000-mal stärker als ich!

Fabian: Hör auf zu heulen.

Astral: Die Kristallbeschwörungen sind mir neu

Vector: * klopft Yuma halbherzig auf die Schulter * Du bist halt schlecht

Yurito*klatscht yuma eine drüber*krieg dich ein

Yuya: *versucht Yuma mut zu zusprechen * Beim nächsten Mal gewinnst du bestimmt

Kath: Yurito, du musst doch nicht direkt zuschlagen

Yuma: Aua, das hat weh getan! Sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch!

Yurito:er ändert sich nicht also muss er fühlen

Vector: Und außerdem wussten wir doch eh alle, dass du das Duell verlierst * starrt in die Kamera*

Kath: * rollt leicht mit den Augen* Yurito...

Emily*zeiht an Vector's lederfluff jacke*fisch?

Kira: Vector: * schaut Emily an* Wat willst du?

Emily:fisch!

Kira: Vector: Was fürn Fisch?

Yuto*seufzt* ich glaube sie hat Hunger

Emily*starrt vector an

Vector: *zeigt in Richtung Hafen * Da gibt es Fisch. Hol ihn dir selbst

Yurito:du hast die vierte Wand auserdem gebrochen Vector

Vector: *schaut Yurito an * Die was Wand? Mädchen, wir sind draußen

Emily*starrt weiter Vector an

Vector: * dreht Emilys Kopf weg, damit sie ihn nicht mehr anschaut *

Fabian: Vector, Gib ihr jetzt Fisch.

Vector: Nein. Ich hab nichtmal Fisch!

Fabian: Dann Kauf ihr Fisch.

Vector: Nein

Fabian: DU KAUFST IHR JETZT FISCH ODER ICH SENDE DICH ZUM MOND!

Vector: TU ES BITCH!

Kath: * schaut zu Emily * Soll ich mit dir Fisch holen gehen?

Emily*piept ton*

Fabian: WENN DU MEINST KAROTTENKOPF!

Emily:karottenkopf?

Kath: War das ein Ja?

Vector: MACH ES, DU KATZEN FURRY! Und schick Kaito gleich mit, der gehört da auch hin

Kaito: VECTOR!

Fabian: ICH BIN EIN FUCHS! *schlägt Vector unters Kinn und schickt ihn ins All*

Vector: * springt vorher durch ein Überlagerungsnetzwerk weg mit doppelten Mittelfinger zu Fabian *

Fabian: VECTOR!

Kath: * hält Emily die ganze Zeit die Ohren zu *

Fabian: *seufz* Ich gehe Mal Herzstücke sammeln...


	21. Folge 21: Doppelte Überraschungen

Irgendwo in Heartland City *

?:kein Wunder yuyu wir sind zu stark los kämpfen wir gegen irgendwenn*rennt voraus und achtet nicht auf die Straße

??:bruder mir ist langweilig unser herzstück fehlt noch 1 stück*schmollt der mit tattoos*

Yuyu:warte doch yuro so schnell sollen wir nicht in das Finale du weißt was koshi gesagt hat

Yuyu:yuro ich will keinen Ärger mit koshi oder dem erschaffer

Yuro:ach das ist nur was zwischen clone oder nicht. Wir und ärger von wegen*dreht sich um klatscht gegen koshi und marie*oh koshi du bist es

Yuyu:alles ok *macht sich eher Sorgen um koshi und marie

Koshi: Pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst!

Yuro:ph idiotin

Yuyu*seufzt* yuro bitte hör auf wir haben schon genug Probleme yuro und ich finden Yuto und yuya nicht

Koshi: Was hast du gesagt? *knurrt Yuro böse an *

Marie: Koshi, beruhig dich

Yuyu:oh man yuro!

Yuro*streckt die Zunge raus* phh

Koshi: Du legst es darauf an, was!?

Marie: *seufzt genervt *

Yuyu:auf hören bitte 0-0

Yuma: *seufz* Sag Mal Astral, warum hast du mich hierher geführt?

Astral: Die Energie dieses Mädchens kommt mir seltsam vor. Es scheint eine Mischung von meiner Energie, als auch der Energie von Nummer 96. *Zeigt auf Marie*

Marie: * schaut kurz zu Astral und winkt ihm kurz. Dreht sich dann wieder zu Yuyu und Yuro um * Yuyu hat recht. Hört auf euch zu streiten

Yuro:nö

Yuma: Astral, hat sie dich etwa gesehen?!

Astral: Ja, warum?

Yuyu:bitte seit vernünftig

Koshi: Erst wenn er sich entschuldigt!

Yuro:NEIN

Koshi: Entschuldige dich!

Yuro:nö!

Yuyu= bitte hört auf mit Streiten

Marie: Sie werden eh nicht mit dem Streiten aufhören. Also lösen wir das einfach in einem Duell

Yuma: Könnt ihr nicht Freunde sein?

Yuyu:ja machen wir lieber ein duell

Yuma: Darf ich der Moderator sein?

Astral: Yuma, benimm dich.

Koshi: * holt ihre Duell Disk raus * Duellieren wir uns!

Yuro*sieht genervt zu yuma* fresse tsukumo

Yuma: Halt, woher kennst du meinen Nachnamen?

Yuyu:ich aktiviere den Aktion Feld zauber "buntäuger rebellenpalast"

Koshi: Die Duellanten betreten die Arena!

Marie: Toben und tanzen durch die Lüfte mit ihren Monstern!

Yuro:Sie werden durch den pendel Bereiche zu Attraktion

Yuyu:Aktion!?

Koshi: Duel!!

Marie: Duel!

Yuyu:Duel!!

Yuro:Duel!!

Yuma: Aktion-Feld?

Koshi: Ich fange an und ziehe! Ich rufe Photonentrascher als Spezialbeschwörung, da ich keine Monster kontrolliere. Als nächstes spezialbeschwören ich Photonenvorstoßer, da ich ein Photon Monster kontrolliere. Ich nehme meine zwei stufe 4 Monster und bilde das Überlagerungs Netzwerk! Rank 4, Sternenvasall Photonen-Sprengdrache! Dann rüste ich Sorengdrache mit Photonen-Orbital von meiner Hand aus und seine Angriffspubkte steigen auf 2300. Ich setzt 2 Karten verdeckt und beende meinen zug

Astral: Yuma, du hast einiges verpasst.

Kaito: *fliegt in seiner Cipher-Transformation an* Was geht hier vor sich?

Yuma: Kaito?!

Kaito: *zeigt auf Koshi* Du! Woher hast du Photonen-Monster?

Koshi: Geht dich nen Dreck an

Kaito: WIE BITTE?

Koshi: Du hast mich schon gehört

Kaito: Halt die Klappe du billiges Imitat!

Yuma: Oh je

Koshi: Halt selber die Klappe, du Mond Leiche!

Yuyu:ich ziehe. Dürfte ich eure Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Ich setzte den Pendel Bereich mit Bereich 1 buntäugiger rebell und Bereich 8 Rebellions Anführer für ich eine pendelbeschwörung durch los auf die Bühne Buntäugiger Anführer und Scherzender Rebell

Yuma: Pendelbeschwörung?

Astral: *seufz* Yuma, du hast Pendelbeschwörung schon öfters gesehen.

Yuma: Ähm...

Yuyu:ich aktiviere die Zauberkarte verbannter buntauge von meiner hand die karte sagt ich muss ein Buntäugig monster von meinen deck verbannen also Tschüss Buntäugier Rebell, die anderen monster auf meinen feld bekommen jetzt die Stufe von Buntäugier rebell also sind meine beiden stufe 4

Yuro:ach kommt jetzt wohl ying oder wie yuyu

Yuyu:nalogo ich überlagere Buntäugiger Anführer und Scherzender Rebell und bilde das überlagerungsnetzwerk mit den beiden ich rufe die Finsternis und den spaß zum Kampf ich rufe als XYZ beschwörung Buntäugiger Ying Drache

Yuyu:ich beende meinen Zug

Yuto: *Springt von einem Dach mit Yuya im Schlepptau* Buntaugen? Woher habt ihr die?

Yuya: Mensch Yuto, musstest du mich davon abhalten, Pfannenkuchen zu Essen? *Magen knurrt*

Yuyu:endlich yuya und yuto!

Yuya: Ihr habt uns erwartet?!

Yuro:ich nicht

Yuyu:beachtet yuro nicht er ist nicht so höflich

Marie: Ich ziehe. Ich rufe Gagaga Magier in Angriffsposition. Dann aktiviere ich Gagagawind und rufe damit Gagaga Mädchen als ein Stufe 4 Monster. Dann bilde ich das Überlagerungs Netzwerk zu Gagaga Cowboy in der Verteidigung. Dann setzte ich noch 3 Karten verdeckt und beende meinen Zug.

Yuma: Du hast Gagaga-Monster?! Die gehören mir!

Marie: Jetzt nicht mehr

Yuma: Hey!

Yuro:ich ziehe ich zeig euch was xyz beschwörung ist denn ich aktiviere xyz der neuen Welt ich darf nun zwei monster von meiner hand benutzen die die gleiche Stufe haben ich überlagere buntäugiges Kind und rebell Kaiser die beide sind stufe 4 ich rufe als XYZ beschwörung das Licht der Dimensionen los ich rufe dich Rebellischer Yang drache

Yuto: Ein Rebellion-Monster?!

Yuyu:jetzt sind ying und Yang vorhanden

Yuro:ich setze eine karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug

Koshi: dann ziehe ich mal. Sternenvasall Photonen-Sprengdrache, greif Buntäugiger Ying Drache an! Sprengdrachens Effekt, da er XYz beschworen wurde. Alle Monster auf meinen Feld, mit 2000 oder mehr Atk können nicht als Ziel für Karteneffekte gewählt werden und können nicht durch Karteneffekte zerstört werden. Und da er mit Photonen Orbital ausgerüstet ist, liegt seine atk bei 2300, damit schützt er sich selbst.

Yuro:yuyu!

Yuyu*klatscht gegen ne laterne

Yuma: Das muss wehgetan haben...

Yuyu:hat es auch au*liegt auf dem Boden

Koshi: Ich beende meinen Zug

Yuyu:ich ziehe ich rufe als pendelbeschwörung meinen buntäugigen fuchs

Yuyu:und beende meinen Zug da ich nichts tuen kann

Marie: Ich ziehe. Erstmal aktiviere ich dem Effekt von Gagaga Cowboy. Ich hänge ein XYZ Material an und füge Yuyu 800 Punkte Schaden zu

Yuyu:aua 0-0 mach doch yuro

Yuya: Warum greift ihr andauernd Yuyu an? Das ist gemein!

Yuma: Da gebe ich Yuya recht!

Yuro:nunja er ist bunt

Marie: Ich beschwöre Gagaga Caeser. Battle Phase. Caeser greif Yuyu direkt an und kick ihn aus dem Duell

Yuyu*seine duelldisk geht aus

Yuro:mist ey wegen dir haben wir verloren

Yuma: Du hättest ihn helfen können!

Yuro:das ist eine karte die nix für holbirnen ist

Koshi: So, Yuro, und jetzt entschuldige dich bei mir!

Yuro:sorry für dein ego koshi

Koshi: * wird wütend * Du kleiner Dreckiger-!!

Marie: * verdeckt Koshis mund* Wie auch immer. Wir haben gewonnen, also nehmen wir jetzt eure Herzstücke. Eins von jedem von euch

Yuyu:uff

*das Aktion Feld löst sich auf*

Yuro:aber dann haben garnix mehr

Marie: Ihr habt das Duell angenommen. Also her damit * hält ihre Hand aus*

Yuyu*gibt die Herzstücke und auf seiner und yuro's disk erscheint disqualifiziert*

Kaito: So, ihr beiden seid offiziell aus dem World Duel Carnival ausgeschieden.

Marie: * sie nimmt die Herzstücke an und sie und Koshi legen sie in ihre Rahmen *

Yuma: Ich geh jetzt nach Hause. Kari wird sonst noch wütend.

Yuyu:ich will zu yuya und yuto!

Yuto: Wir nehmen aber am World Duel Carnival teil und ihr seid ausgeschieden.

Yuya: Yuto, Yuma ist auch hier obwohl er überhaupt nicht teilnimmt.

Yuto: Stimmt, und Yuyu ist ein Xyz-Duellant. Du kannst mitkommen.

*Yuma ist losgegangen*


	22. Folge 22: Finstere Geheimnisse

Auf dem Schrottplatz von Heartland City*

???: *seufz* Hier sind aber wirklich keine Duellanten unterwegs...

Yasou*sitzt auf einer Wand und sieht runter

???: Wer bist du?

Yasou:ich bin Yasou

???: Yasou? Ich glaube ich habe diesen Namen schon einmal gehört.

Yasou:ach ich weiß schon ich bin Gesprächsthema nummer eins in der Fusionsdimension

???: Stimmt. Mein Name ist übrigens Jessica Wheeler.

Yasou:ich habe ne idee

Jessica: Was für eine?

Yasou:wir duellieren uns

Jessica: Gute Idee. Ich warte schon seit einiger Zeit auf ein Duell.

Yasou:machts du etwa beim WDC auch mit

Jessica: Natürlich.

Yasou:dann kann ich mich endlich für meine Familie rächen

Jessica: W-Wie meinst du das?

Yasou:du bist eine Fusionsbeschwörerin aus der fusionsdimension also meine feindin

Jessica: Ich habe nicht Mal an diesem Dimensionskrieg teilgenommen!

Yasou:ich glaub dir kein Wort*seine duelldisk aktiviert sich

Jessica: *knurrt* Denkst du, dass ich böse bin oder so?

Yasou:ja

*etwas neben yasou erscheint was ihm ähnlich ist

Jessica: W-Was ist das?!

Yasou das etwas:ich beginne und ziehe ich aktivere Dämonen mal 3 ich darf dadurch drei dunkle Luzifer lv 4 beschwören und zwar von meinen deck

Jessica: Drei Monster auf einmal?!

Yasou:nun kann ich 2 finstere Luzifer lv6 als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören durch den Effekt von zwei meiner lv 4 den anderen bitte ich als Tribut an um einen lv6 zu bekommen

Jessica: W-W-W-Was?!

Yasou das etwas:ich mache eine xyz beschwörung mit meinen 3 lv 6 monster und rufe als XYZ beschwörung...

*Eine große, schwarze Gestalt erscheint am Himmel*

Jessica: Was ist das?

Yasou Das etwas:DEIN VERDERBEN!!!

*Nach dem Duell*

Jessica: ugh...

Yasou*hat das Herzstück ansich genommen und geht*duellier dich nicht mit einem Kinsaki

????*geht gelangweilt auf den Schrottplatz* Jessica!!!

????*rennt zu Jessica als sie die findet*BETINA ICH HAB SIE GEFUNDEN!!

Betina: *rennt hinterher* Wie geht es ihr, Melina?

Melina:ich glaube sie ist nur erschöpft

Betina: Nochmal Glück gehabt.

Jessica: *stöhnt* Betina? Melina? Was macht ihr hier?

Melina:wir haben nach dir gesucht

Betina: Du hättest uns sagen können wo du hingehst!

Jessica: Sorry...

Melina:du bist so nervig wie es meine mom erzählt hat

Jessica: Das war gemein...

Melina:und mir egal

Betina: Was ist eigentlich passiert, Jessica?

Jessica: *zittert* D-Da war ein Mann... D-Der hat...

Betina: Beruhig dich.

Melina*holt aus ihrer Tasche Schokolade

Jessica: Schoki?

Melina:ja nimm was zum beruhigen

Jessica: Danke... *Futtert die ganze Tafel in kurzer Zeit auf*

Melina:oh mein glücksbringer ist ja drinnen

Betina: Dein Glücksbringer?

Melina*holt den glücksbringer mit einem Tuch raus*der stab von meinem opa

Betina: Hast du den etwa dir einfach so genommen?

Melina:sagt die die den Ring hat

Betina: Stimmt...

Jessica: Seid ihr verrückt? Diese Dinger sind gefährlich!

Melina:ph halt du dich daraus ich habe es doch in einem Tuch

Betina: Jetzt sei doch nicht so mies zu Jessica.

Melina:ich bin eine Ishtar und nicht wie dieser Psycho yuri

Jessica: Also der ist mir auch ein Rätsel...

Betina: Der hat anscheinend über 20 Jungs gedated obwohl er selbst ein Junge ist.

Melina:ach was der hatte bestimmt mehr

Jessica: Übertreib Mal nicht, der ist doch noch 14.

Melina:er ist bestimmt schon wieder hinter jemanden her

Jessica: Das glaub ich schon eher.

Betina: Sag Mal Jessica, wer war derjenige, gegen den du dich duelliert hast?

Melina:ja sag mal

Jessica: *zittert* Yasou Kinsaki.

Melina:was macht der hier in xyz

Betina: Gute Frage.

Jessica: Ich weiß es nicht...

Melina:dann sollten wir aufpassen

Betina: Stimmt. Der hat ja ein Problem mit uns Fusionsduellanten.

Melina:der ist selbst ja eigentlich einer gewesen

Jessica: Aber warum kämpft er dann gegen uns?

Melina:du bist ja wirklich ein Weehler

Jessica: Na und? Unsere Großväter haben damals in Battle City gegeneinander gekämpft.

Melina:mir ist das egal

Betina: Jetzt beruhige dich Mal, Melina.

Melina:dann sag dem Hündchen es aufhören

Jessica: WIE BITTE?


	23. Folge 23: Galaxie-Eis

Währenddessen beim Anwesen der Barianimperatoren*

Mizar: *seufz* Ich bin erschöpft...

Vector*stößt Mizar in seite*na was los blondchen

Mizar: Klappe Vector, ich bin nicht gut drauf...

Vector:ach komm schon du drachen Prinzessin

Mizar: WIE BITTE? SPAR DIR DAS DU KAROTTENGESICHT!

Alito:mizar Vector hört besser auf bevor nash kommt

Dumon: Genau.

Vector:ach will vielleicht die Prinzessin vogelflügel zu prinz Photonen idiot

Mizar: VECTOOOOOORRRRR!

Dumon: Aua, meine Ohren!

Nash: Was ist hier los?

Vector:mizar beleidigt mich

Alito:von wegen Vector beleidigt Mizar

Nash: Vector, hör auf zu lügen!

Vector:ach nashi das ist doch keine lüge

Girag: Ruhe bitte, ich schaue gerade ein Video an?

Rio*kommt mit einen blech aus der küche* regi hol bitte noch die anderen bleche

Nash: OK mach ich.*holt die restlichen Bleche*

Vector:wie viele Zwiebeln braucht man um nash zum schreien zu bringen

Dumon: Ich glaube ein Stück einer Zwiebel genügt.

Vector:ich habe welche in sein Motorrad gepackt

Girag: RIP Nash...

Rio:wirklich erwachsen werdet ihr nicht

Mizar: Vector auf jeden Fall nicht

Vector:kuck dich mal in Spiegel mizar

Mizar: Warum sollte ich?

Vector:ich sehe dort einen großen Fleck von kaito*lacht

Mizar: WIE BITTE?!

Rio*seufzt*jetzt isst besser was

Nash: *Kehrt mit den restlichen Blechen aus der Küche zurück* Genau, sonst wird das Essen kalt.

Vector*tut nash nach äffen

Nash: Vector, verschwinde. Du kriegst nichts.

Vector:von wegen ich bekomme was sonst erzähl ich Mizars Geheimnis*grinst

Mizar: Ich habe kein Geheimnis du Vollidiot!

Nash: RUHE!

Alito*seufzt

Nash: Vector, Mizar, ihr beide verschwindet jetzt!

Mizar: Wie bitte?

Vector:das weib zuerst*meint mizar damit

Mizar: Na schön. *Geht aus dem Zimmer und wirft die Tür mit voller Kraft hinter sich zu*

*tür fliegt aus den angeln

Dumon: Verdammt...

Vector*lacht

Nash: Soll ich Mal eine Tür in dein Gesicht schmeißen, Vector?

Vector:nunja ich geh davon aus das würdest du sowieso nicht trauen

Nash: Verschwinde einfach...

Vector:ok meine Majestät *verneigt sich Übertreib und geht lachend in sein zimmer

Nash: uff Warum hab ich nur zu gestimmt das er wohnen darf...

*Etwas später vor dem Anwesen von den Barianimperatoren*

Mizar: *knurrt* Blöder Vector... Nur wegen ihm kann ich nichts essen...

Nummer107*liegt in der Sonne

Mizar: Hallo Tachyonendrache...

Nummer107*schläft

Mizar: *seufz* Es ist ziemlich warm heute... Dabei ist gerade einmal der erste Juni...

Kaito*geht gerade an das anwesend von den barianern vorbei

Mizar: Kaito?

Kaito*dreht sich zu mizar* ähm hi mizar alles ok

Vector*beobachtet die beiden aus dem Fenster

Mizar: Ich wurde von Nash rausgeworfen. Hatte Streit mit Vector Mal wieder...

Kaito:ach deswegen bist du in garten

Mizar: *Magen knurrt* Hungrig bin ich auch...

Kaito:dann komm mit wollte haruto und mir sowieso was kochen

Mizar: OK ich komme mit.

*Später im Heartland Tower*

Mizar: *Mampf* Boah ist das köstlich...

Kaito:du haruto hast du welche Aufgaben von der Schule

Haruto:nur Mathe mach ich aber gleich nach dem essen

Mizar: Wirklich?

Haruto:ja wenn ich es habe können wir dann eis essen gehen

Kaito:vielleicht aber nur wenn mizar auch möchte

Mizar: /Verdammt, wie sage ich das jetzt/ Ehrlich gesagt habe ich auch Lust auf Eis.

Haruto:YEAH EIS ESSEN

Kaito*lächelt* ok dann esst fertig damit er seine Hausaufgaben machen kann und wir schnell los können

Mizar: Können wir vielleicht bei Fabian Mikael Amethist Eis essen? Moment Mal, er nimmt ja am World Duel Carnival teil.

Kaito:gute frage ob er offen hat dann

Mizar: Ich rufe ihn Mal an. *Ruft Fabian an und redet mit ihm*

Haruto*isst

Kaito:und was sagt er

Mizar: Also er macht für uns auf. Kostet aber ein kleines bisschen mehr als sonst.

Kaito*seufzt*kay muss ich wohl noch was abheben gehen habe gerade mal 500 ¥

Mizar: OK Kaito.

*Später beim Restaurant von Fabian Mikael Amethist*

Fabian: Also, was wollt ihr für ein Eis?

Haruto: Caramel!

Fabian: Okay. Und du, Kaito?

Kaito:auch Caramel und was willst du Mizar

Mizar: Auch Caramel.

Fabian: Alles klar. Wie viele Kugeln möchte jeder von euch?

Haruto: So viele wie möglich!

Kaito:Haruto nur 2 Kugeln sonst du es nicht ganz

Haruto: *schmollt *

Kaito:nein Haruto kuck mich bitte nicht so an

Haruto: *schmollt und macht große Augen *

Mizar: Ich möchte 7 Kugeln.

Kaito:ich scheiße kein geld

Haruto: Warum darf Miza-chan so viele haben? Das ist unfair

Mizar: Sorry ich bin Hungrig auf Eis gerade.

Kaito:nein ihr beide nur zwei

Fabian: *seufz* Ihr kriegt das Eis geschenkt. Ich zahle Kaito sowieso jeden Monat 250.000 Yen.

Kaito*seufzt*Nein ich zahl es

Haruto: also darf ich nur 2 Kugeln haben?

Kaito:nunja ähm*überlegt

Fabian: Machen wir es einfach so: Kaito zahlt das, was er zahlen möchte und den Rest zahle ich. Hab sowieso 5.000.000.000.000 Yen an Geld in Taschendimensionen noch verstaut.

Kaito:ähm ok nagut sag ne Anzahl haruto

Haruto: 7!

Fabian: Und du Kaito?

Kaito:ok ähm ich nur 2

Fabian: OK, insgesamt 16 Kugeln Caramel-Eis, von denen Kaito 6 zahlt...

Das macht dann 600 Yen, Kaito.

Kaito:nagut *gibt Fabian das geld

Fabian: So, ich hole dann mal euer Eis. *Geht das Eis holen*

Haruto: *freut sich auf das Eis *

Kaito*kuckt auf seine duelldisk

Emily*sitzt unruhig auf einem Stuhl und schwenkt ihn hin und her

Fabian: *Kommt mit dem Eis* Also, 2 Kugeln für Kaito und jeweils 7 Kugeln für Mizar und Haruto.

Mizar: Danke.

Haruto: Yippi!

Kaito:danke Fabian

Fabian: Und noch ein Fisch für Emily.

Haruto: *ist glücklich und isst sein Eis *

Emily*isst den Fisch

Kaito:und wie schmeckt es euch

Mizar: Sehr gut.

Haruto: * isst glücklich * Super!

Kaito:find ich auch

Emily:fisch

Fabian: Wie viele Fische möchtest du noch, Emily?

Emily:fisch

Fabian: OK 20 Thunfische sind gleich da.

Mizar: Du verstehst was sie sagt?

Kaito:das ist wohl der grund der Überfischung

Fabian: *Bringt Emily 20 700kg-schwere Thunfische* Bitte sehr.

Mizar: Ähm... Alles klar...

Emily*isst

Haruto:sie mag wohl gerne fisch 0-0

Fabian: Ja das tut sie. Letzen Sonntag hat sie sogar 50 Tonnen an Fisch gefuttert.

Kaito:uff sag mal lass die nicht alleine

Emily:nyan?

Mizar: Woher hast du eigentlich den ganzen Fisch?

Kaito:gute frage

Fabian: Hab ne Taschendimension mit 1.000.000 Fischzuchtfarmen erschaffen. *Zeigt einen kleinen Würfel*

Kaito:äh ja

Fabian: *Teleportiert den Würfel weg* Ich weiß, dass es übertrieben klingt, aber es ist der einzige Weg die Fischbestände der Erde zu bewahren.

Kaito:kay nunja Wenigstens etwas

Quattro*geht an dem Restaurant vorbei* nanu Kaito und Mizar *fotografiert die beiden und postet es und geht weiter *das wird morgen witzig

Haurto: *isst sein Eis und hat Eis um den Mund geschmiert *

Kaito:haruto du kleckst

Mizar: *Isst die 7 Kugeln in 7 Minuten auf* Mann war das Eis köstlich.

Fabian: Äh Mizar, du hast nen' kleinen Klecks auf dein Haar bekommen.

Mizar: WAAAAAAAAAASSS?!

Haruto: mir egal * isst ungestört weiter*

Kaito*isst langsam das eis fertig* mizar deswegen ist man langsam

Mizar: Sorry...

Haruto: Genau! * sagt er mit dem Mund herum voll mit Eis *

Fabian: *Bemerkt, dass Emily Kristall ihren Schweif mit der Zunge abputzt* Äh Emily, könntest du das bitte lassen? Hier sind schließlich Kunden.

Emily*spuckt ein Ball aus Fell aus

Kaito:ihhh!!

Fabian: IEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! *Seine Schweife puffen sich auf und er ist von Fluff umhüllt*

Mizar: Meine Ohren!

Haruto: *erschreckt sich und hält sich die Ohren zu, lässt dabei sein Eis fallen *

Mizar: Oh nein... Armer Haruto!

Kaito:das wird ja immer schlimmer heute erst yuma und nun das

Haruto: * starrt auf sein Eis und fängt an zu weinen *

Fabian: *Kommt wieder aus seinem Fluff raus* Augenblick ich mach das wieder in Ordnung.

Mizar: Wie denn bitte?

Kaito:hey beruhigt dich haruto*wischt haruto die Tränen weg

Fabian: Kurzen Augenblick. *Spult die Zeit beim heruntergefallenen Eis so zurück, dass es wieder in Harutos Hand ist*

Haruto: *lässt Kaito die Tränen weg wischen und starrt dann auf das Eis in seinen Händen * Kann ich das jetzt essen? *schaut Kaito an *

Fabian: Es ist komplett sauber.

Kaito:ich glaube schon haruto

Haruto: * isst das Eis erstmal vorsichtig weiter *

Kaito*versucht mizar seine Haare klebfrei zu machen

Fabian: Ich habe Haarspray, was Kleckse löst. Bin da selbst empfindlich.

Kaito:ich weiß nicht ob das so gut ist

Mizar: Mir egal, mach einfach. Ich kanns später Zuhause richten

Fabian: *Holt das Haarspray* Hier Kaito, mach du es.

Kaito:warum ich ich benutz sowas nicht!

Mizar: macht jetzt mal einer!?

Fabian: Bitte. Zeit zurückspulen ist erschöpfend. Kann das nur dreimal pro Tag machen, ansonsten falle ich für ein paar Tage ins Koma. Und ich musste heute schon einmal die Zeit zurückspulen, da mir einige Gläser heruntergefallen sind bevor ihr gekommen seid.

Kaito:mach doch es selbst mizar!

Mizar: Bitte Kaito?

Kaito:nagut*seufzt und sprüht es drauf

Haruto: *schaut Kaito zu und isst immernoch das Eis *

Fabian: Wie schmeckt dir eigentlich das Eis, Haruto?

Haruto: Super lecker!

Mizar: Danke Kaito.

Nash: *schreibt Mizar eine Nachricht * Und, wie ist das Date mit Kaito?

Kaito:bitte mizar aber noch mal ich es nicht

Mizar: *Schreibt Nash zurück* Woher weißt du das?!

Nash: * schickt Mizar nun einen Link zu Quattros social media Post mit dem Bild von Mizar und Kaito *

Kaito:äh Mizar?

Mizar: QUAAATRROOOOOOOOO!

Fabian: Iek! *Hält seine Ohren zu*

Kaito:ähm was hat der jetzt bitte gemacht?

Mizar: Quattro hat uns anscheinend fotographiert und das Bild im Internet gepostet.

Kaito:das reicht langsam das ist privat*wird wütend

Fabian: Da stimme ich euch zu.

Haruto: Was ist daran so schlimm?

Nash: *schreibt noch * Seit ihr zwei jetzt zusammen?

Kaito:nunja ich bin ein Lehrer und Mizar ein Schüler und wenn sich wer das zusammen reimt bekommt nur heraus das ich und Mizar ein paar sind

Mizar: *Schreibt zurück* Sind wir nicht! Wir sind nur beim Eis essen. Haruto ist auch dabei.

Haruto: Achso. Aber ich mag Miza-chan. Ich hab kein Problem damit

Nash: *schreibt * Wenn du das sagst

Kaito:mit wem schreibst du überhaupt Mizar *packt die duelldisk

Mizar: Mit Nash verdammt noch Mal.

Kaito:sag ihm das morgen ne ex in Dimensionslehre dran kommt

Mizar: *Nimmt sich die Duelldisk zurück und schreibt Nash* Ach, morgen schreibt ihr eine Ex in Dimensionslehre.

Nash: *schreibt zurück * Ah f

Mizar: *Schreibt zurück* Also dann bis morgen. Und lerne dann am besten noch.

Nash: *schreibt zurück * Heist das, du pennst heute bei Kaito? Oder kommst du noch zurück nach Hause?

Mizar: *Schreibt panisch zurück* Ich komme schon nach Hause!

Nash: *antwortet * 'Kay

Kaito:was schreibst du da noch

Mizar: *Beendet den Chat* Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause.

Kaito:kay aber sag kein wort zu irgendjemanden

Mizar: Natürlich. *Geht nach Hause*

*Später am Anwesen der Barianimperatoren*

Mizar: *Öffnet die Tür* Hallo? Bin wieder da!

* Vector hatte einen Wassereimer mit kalten Wasser über die Tür platziert, welcher unkippte, als Mizar die Tür öffnete und Mizar mit Wasser überschüttete *

Vector: * steht oben auf der Treppe und lacht Mizar laut aus*

Mizar: VECTOOOOOOOOOOORRR!

Vector: *rennt lachend los und durch die erste Etage *

Mizar: *seufz* Ich glaube ich sollte schlafen gehen...

Vector: * rennt in sein Zimmer *


	24. Folge 24: Wut des Amethystfuchses (1)

Am späten Abend beim Hafen von Heartland City*

Fabian: *seufz* Niemand hier... Ich suche schon den ganzen Tag nach jemandem starken, gegen den ich mich duellieren könnte...

Kath: * sitz am Hafen auf einer Bank und beobachtet den Sonnenuntergang. Aus ihrem Augenwinkel sieht sie Fabian und schaut kurz zu ihn rüber, wendet sich aber dann wieder dem Horizont zu *

Fabian: *Geht die Treppen runter* Mann, es ist fast schon dunkel...

Yuya*geht an Hafen entlang*man ich habe noch keinen duellanten gefunden der mit mir duellieren will*schmollt

Fabian: *Bemerkt Yuya* Hey Yuya!

Emily*rennt hinter fabian her

Yuya:ähm hey fabian

Fabian: Hast du schon dich heute duelliert?

Yuyu: * rennt Yuya hinterher * Yuya!

Yuya:ja leider nicht aber ich habe yuyu und yuro getroffen mit yuto aber nunja die wollten mir nicht zeigen wo duellanten zum duellieren sind

Yuyu: * kommt zu Yuya * Duellanten sind doch über die ganze Stadt verteilt

Emily*rennt hin und her

Fabian: Emily, geht es dir gut?

Yuya:wirklich ich kenn mich hier nur schlecht aus Yuyu

Yuyu: Ich kenn mich hier super aus. Ich kann dich ja morgen rumführen

Yuya:ja wäre gut yuyu

Emily:FISCH?

Fabian: *wirft Emily einen Fisch zu* Hier.

Emily*isst den Fisch

Yuyu: *lächelt * Toll

Fabian: Und wie geht es euch so?

Yuya:mir geht es gut dir

Fabian: Ganz normal.

???: *Springt von einem Schiffladekran und zeigt auf Fabian Mikael Amethist* Hey du!

Fabian: Wer bist du? Und was willst du von mir?

???: *Wirft den Umgang ab* Ich bin Cyakka. Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, Fabian Mikael Amethist.

Fabian: Cyakka? Ich dachte, Arites hätte dich ermordet!

Cyakka: Oh weißt du, ich arbeite jetzt für ihn. Ich hatte deine Eltern gewarnt, aber sie haben nicht auf mich gehört. Und jetzt sind fast alle Amethystfüchse tot. Und heute knöpfe ich mir dich, den Erzherzog der Amethystfüchse vor!

Yuya:ähm was Amethystfüchse?*404 Page not found* hä verstehst du es yuyu

Fabian: *wird langsam wütend* VERRÄTERIN!

Emily:fisch?

Yuyu: *schüttelt den Kopf * Keine Ahnung, worum es geht...

Cyakka: Hätten deine Eltern nur auf mich gehört, wären sie vielleicht noch hier... Schade, Schade...

Yuya:ich habe Hunger auf Schokolade

Emily:Schokofisch

Fabian: *Wird von einer tiefschwarzen Aura umhüllt* WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN MEINE ELTERN ZU BELEIDIGEN? ICH WERDE DICH GLEICH IN DIE TIEFSTEN TIEFEN DER HÖLLE SCHICKEN, DU VERRÄTERISCHE HURE!

Yuyu: * hält Emily schnell dir ohren zu*

Cyakka: Na, wie wäre es denn mit einem Hyper-Duell?

Fabian: Die sind nicht erlaubt!

Yuya:nur action Felder

Cyakka: Mir doch egal! *Wirft einen Würfel auf den Boden, der ein Kraftfeld erzeugt* Hier drinnen können wir uns nach deinen Regeln duellieren!

*offizielles Turnier duell des WDC's*

Fabian: Wenn du meinst...

Cyakka: Du kennst doch die Regeln, oder?

Yuya*murmelt*ich kenn die nicht 0-0

Emily:fisch?

Fabian: Klar. Das Main-Deck enthält 40-80 Karten, das Extra Deck bis zu 25 Karten und das Sekundäre Extra bis zu 10 Karten. Oberhalb der mittleren, linken und rechten Monsterzonen befinden sich Sonder-Monsterzonen, über den beiden anderen Monsterzonen befinden sich Link-Zonen. Link-Monster können nur in den Link-Zonen und in Zonen, auf die Link-Pfeile zeigen, beschworen werden. Link-Pfeile aktivieren zudem die Sondermonsterzonen. Außerdem können Link-Pfeile Link-Zonen in Sondermonsterzonen umwandeln. Pendelbeschwörung funktioniert nur in den Hauptmonsterzonen. Zuletzt kann jeder Spieler maximal 10 Karten auf seiner Hand haben.

Cyakka: In der Tat. Meine Spionage hat sich ausgezahlt.

Yuyu: * kratzt sich leicht am kurz * Das ist mal ein Haufen Regeln

Fabian: Du hast mich ausspioniert?!

Cyakka: Hey, ich lasse dich als erstes dran!

Yuya*kippt um beinahe durch die Regeln

Fabian: Na schön, ich ziehe! *Bemerkt, dass er Tributfuchs schon wieder in seiner Hand hat* Hä... Moment Mal. *Tut seine Hand zurück aufs Deck und fummelt an seiner Duelldisk rum* So, jetzt nochmal von vorne. *Zieht seine 5 Karten* Ich ziehe! *Sieht seine Karten an und Tributfuchs ist schon wieder auf seiner Hand* /Wie denn kann Tributfuchs schon wieder auf meiner Hand sein? Ach egal./ Ich beschwöre Tributfuchs aufs Feld und aktiviere seinen Effekt! Indem ich ihn als Tribut anbiete darf ich mein Deck durchmischen und zwei Karten ziehen! *Zieht zwei Karten*

Ich aktiviere meine Pendelzonen mit Bereich 0, Kristallflammentor Null, und Bereich 13, Kristallflammentor Unendlichkeit! Dadurch darf ich jetzt Monster der Stufe 1 bis 12 als Pendelbeschwörung beschwören! Kommt heraus, meine treuen Monster! Kaze, der Erddrache! Neunschwänziger Fuchs! Inari-Feuer! Und Inari-Glut!

Als nächstes stimme ich Inari-Feuer mit Inari-Glut überein und führe eine Synchrobeschwörung durch! Komm heraus, Pendelnummer 22: Inari-Inferno!

Aber damit noch nicht genug. Erscheine, der Schaltkreis der zur Rache führt! Die Beschwörungsbedingungen sind 2 Effektmonster. Ich setze die Link-Pfeile mit Kaze, der Winddrache und Neunschwänziger Fuchs und beschwöre als Linkbeschwörung Untertaktungs-Übernehmer!

Als letztes setze ich noch eine Karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug!

Yuya*Windows XP shoutdown Sound in seinen kopf*uff

Yuyu: Uff

Cyakka: Nicht schlecht von dir. Also dann, ich ziehe! *Sieht sich ihre Karten an*

Als erstes setze ich meine Pendelzonen mit Bereich 2, Kalibration-Magier und Bereich 9, Entschlüsselungskrieger! Ich darf jetzt Monster der Stufen 3 bis 8 als Pendelbeschwörung beschwören! Kommt heraus, Kalibration-Magier und Tri-Codeschlüssel!

Als nächstes stimme ich Kalibration-Magier mit Tri-Codeschlüssel überein und beschwöre als Synchrobeschwörung Codebrecher-Zauberer!

Codebrecher-Zauberer, greif Pendelnummer 22: Inari-Inferno an!

Fabian: Du Närrin! Ich aktiviere den Effekt von Pendelnummer 22! Indem ich Pendelnummer 22 bis zur Standby Phase meines nächsten Spielzuges auf den Friedhof schicke, darf ich einen Empfänger von meinem Friedhof als Spezialbeschwörung in die offene Verteidigungsposition beschwören, und du musst diesen Empfänger angreifen! Komm zurück, Inari-Glut!

Cyakka: Na und? Dein Empfänger wird dennoch zerstört!

Fabian: Mag sein, aber er hat einen Effekt! Wenn Inari-Glut, während er in offener Verteidigungsposition ist, zerstört wird, darf ich so viele Karten ziehen wie der Unterschied der Stufen zwischen deinem Monster und Inari-Glut ist! Der Unterschied liegt bei vier Stufen, also ziehe ich vier Karten! *Zieht vier Karten*

Cyakka: Dann setze ich noch eine Karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug.

Yuyu: Nicht schlecht

Yuya:ist das nicht illegal das duell

Yuyu: Warum denn?

Yuya:na die haben das falsche feld

Yuyu: Hmm, also das System zeigt es nicht als illegal an

Fabian: Also dann, ich ziehe! *Sieht sich seine Karten an* Als erstes aktiviere ich Wiedergeburt und hole Tributfuchs zurück aufs Feld! Und ich aktiviere den Effekt von Tributfuchs! Ich biete ihn als Tribut an und ziehe zwei Karten! Diesmal muss ich aber nicht mein Deck durchmischen, da ich den Effekt von Tributfuchs in dem Spielzug aktiviert habe, in dem ich ihn aufs Feld zurückgeholt habe! *Zieht zwei Karten*

Yuya:wirklich 0-0 aber kaito sagte doch das es Action Duelle sind

Cyakka: Klappe ihr beiden!

Yuyu: aber die zwei haben kein Duell für den Carneval am laufen, oder?

Yuya:ich ruf besser kaito an der weiß es besser

Yuya*ruft kaito an aber geht nicht hin

Fabian: Als nächstes aktiviere ich die Zauberkarte Polymerisation! Ich fusioniere Kaze, der Winddrache; Mizu, der Wasserdrache; Hi, der Feuerdrache; Chikyu, der Erddrache und Yami, der Finsternisdrache und führe somit eine Fusionsbeschwörung durch! Komm heraus, Fünfköpfiger Neo-Drache!

Yuyu: Uwaaaaaaah?! * staunt*

Yuya:ähm wat!

Fabian: Wenn Fünfköpfiger Neo-Drache mit Drachen, deren Attribute Wasser, Erde, Feuer, Wind und Finsternis sind als Fusionsbeschwörung beschworen wird, kann er nicht durch Karteneffekte zerstört werden. Fünfköpfiger Neo-Drache, greife Codebrecher-Zauberer an!

Cyakka: Ich aktiviere meine verdeckte Falle, Kalibration-Schild! Indem ich Codebrecher-Zauberer verbanne wird die Battle Phase beendet! Außerdem darf ich vier Kalibration-Spielmarken als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören!

Fabian: *knurrt* Pendelnummer 22 mag zwar während meiner Standby Phase zurückgekommen sein, aber ich beende meinen Zug.

Yuya*überlegt

Cyakka: Na gut, ich ziehe! *Sieht sich ihre Karten an*

Erscheine, der Schaltkreis der zum Sieg führt! Die Beschwörungsbedingungen sind 2 Effektmonster, aber ich darf auch Spielmarken verwenden! Ich setzte die Link-Pfeile mit meinen vier Kalibration-Spielmarken und beschwöre als Link-Beschwörung Rekalibrationsdrache!

Yuyu: Wow, diese Link beschwörung ist schon cool

Yuya:uff ähm was ist link beschwörung?

Yuyu: das was Cyakka gerade getan hat

Yuya:das ist frag würdig für mich

Yuyu: Vielleicht bekommen wir es ja noch erklärt * zuckt mit den Schultern*

Cyakka: Als nächstes beschwöre ich als Pendelbeschwörung 2 Entschlüsselungskrieger! Und ich aktiviere aktiviere den Effekt von Rekalibrationsdrache! Ich verbanne meine beiden Entschlüsselungskrieger und tausche die ATK von Fünfköpfiger Neo-Drache und Rekalibrationsdrache!

Fabian: Nein!

*Fünfköpfiger Neo-Drache: 5.000 ATK - 2.150 ATK

Rekalibrationsdrache: 2.150 ATK - 5.000 ATK*

Yuyu: das wird weh tun...

Cyakka: Rekalibrationsdrache, greife Fünfköpfiger Neo-Drache an! Rekalibrirungsstrahl!

Fabian: *hat noch 1.150 LP* Verdammt...

Cyakka: Sieht so aus, als ob dein ach so superstarkes Monster zerstört wurde! Wie schade...

Fabian: Halt die Klappe du dreckiger Haarball!

Yuyu: Ob Fabian dass noch rumreißen kann?

Fortsetzung folgt...


	25. Folge 25: Wut des Amethystfuchses(2)

Letztes Mal in Yu-Gi-Oh! KEXIL...

Fabian: *seufz* Niemand hier... Ich suche schon den ganzen Tag nach jemandem starken, gegen den ich mich duellieren könnte...

???: *Springt von einem Schiffladekran und zeigt auf Fabian Mikael Amethist* Hey du!

Cyakka: Na, wie wäre es denn mit einem Hyper-Duell?

Fabian: Die sind nicht erlaubt!

Yuya: Nur Action-Felder.

Cyakka: Mir doch egal! *Wirft einen Würfel auf den Boden, der ein Kraftfeld erzeugt* Hier drinnen können wir uns nach deinen Regeln duellieren!

Cyakka: Erscheine, der Schaltkreis der zum Sieg führt!

Ich setze die Link-Pfeile mit meinen vier Kalibration-Spielmarken und beschwöre als Link-Beschwörung Rekalibrationsdrache!

Fabian: *hat noch 1.150 LP* Verdammt...

Yuyu: Ob Fabian das noch rumreißen kann?

Rückblick Ende

Fabian: Ich muss schon sagen, dass du viel stärker seit unserem letzten Duell geworden bist. Und auch viel nerviger.

Cyakka: Nun ja, Arites hat mich ziemlich gut unterrichtet.

Emily:Fisch nyan

Fabian: WIE KONNTEST DU ES NUR WAGEN DICH MIT DIESEM MÖRDER ZU VERBÜNDEN?

Yuyu: Wow... zwischen den beiden herrscht ja ein richtiger Krieg...

Cyakka: Du wirst es nicht verstehen. Außerdem beende ich meinen Zug.

Yuya:wie kann er das pendel zu seinem gunsten schwingen 0-0

Yuyu: Aber er hat doch nicht mal ein Pendel?

Yuya:nunja das sagt man eigentlich so

Yuyu: Nicht wirklich

Yuya:oh -o-'

Emily:nyan fisch

Yuyu: Du schaffst das, Fabian!

Yuya*random Licht erscheint auf ihn und seine Themen Musik aktivert sich*FABIAN DAS SCHAFST DU WIRST DOCH NICHT WIE MANCHE LEUTE AUFGEBEN ODER WAS

Yuyu: Yuya. Nein

Fabian: Hörst du das, Cyakka? Meine Freunde glauben an mich!

Yuya:eigentlich sind wir nur bekannte

Cyakka: *knurrt* Freunde sind überflüssig! Sie gehen einen andauernd auf die Nerven!

Fabian: Das stimmt nicht, und ich werde dir zeigen was ich meine!

Emily:FISCH DICH ZU FISCH*meint Cyakka damit

Fabian: Also dann, ich ziehe! *Zieht eine Karte*

Ich aktiviere die Zauberkarte Buch der magischen Rückkehr! Indem ich die obersten drei Karten meines Decks verbanne darf ich eine Zauber- oder Fallenkarte von meinem Friedhof zurückholen! Ich hole Wiedergeburt auf meine Hand zurück und aktiviere sie! Ich darf ein Monster als Spezialbeschwörung von einem Friedhof beschwören! Komm zurück, Tributfuchs!

Aber damit nicht genug, denn ich aktiviere den Effekt von Tributfuchs! Indem ich ihn als Tribut anbiete darf ich zwei Karten ziehen!

Antike Herrscher der Amethystfüchse, erhöret mich! Gibt mir die Macht der Äonen! LOS, ANTIKER ÄONENZUG! *zieht zwei Karten*

Yuyu: Äonenzug? Was ist das?

Yuya:ka 0-0

*Die Geister der vorherigen Erzherzoge und Erzherzoginnen der Amethystfüchse tauchen plötzlich neben Fabian Mikael Amethist auf*

Yuyu: Huh!?

Yuya*rattert in Kopf aber die Zahnräder zerbrechen zum Teil

Fabian (synchron mit den Geistern): Ich beschwöre Äonen-Umkehrsynchron von meiner Hand!

Ich stimme Pendelnummer 22: Inari-Inferno mit Äonen-Umkehrsynchron überein! Umkehr-Synchroevolution! Komm heraus, Pendelnummer U22: Inari-Flamme!

Kaito: * starrt genervt auf die Bildschrime der Computer, die voll sind mit Error- und Fehlermeldungen. Steht dann auf und macht sich auf den Weg *

Yuyu: U22? Was ist das jetzt?

Yuya*kann nix mehr sagen

Fabian (synchron mit den Geistern): Wenn Pendelnummer U22: Inari-Flamme als Umkehr-Synchroevolution beschworen wird, darf ich eine Zauberkarte von meinem Deck verdeckt in meine Zauber- und Fallenzone setzen!

Als nächstes aktiviere ich den Permanentzauber Numeron-Rückkehr! Indem ich 1000 LP zahle darf ich eine Nummer, Pendelnummer, Kristallnummer, Xeno-Nummer oder META-Nummer offen von meinem Extra Deck oder meinem Friedhof als Spezialbeschwörung aufs Spielfeld beschwören! *1.150 LP - 150 LP* Komm zurück, Pendelnummer 22: Inari-Inferno!

Yuyu: ...Xeno?? Meta??

Fabian (synchron mit den Geistern): Als nächstes aktiviere ich den Zauber Stufenausgleich! Ich zahle 100 LP für jedes Monster, welches seine Stufe erhöht oder gesenkt bekommt!

Ich erhöhe die Stufe von Pendelnummer U22: Inari-Flamme auf die Stufe von Pendelnummer 22: Inari-Inferno! *150 LP - 50 LP*

Yuyu: wird er jetzt ne XYZ machen?

Yuya:uff xyz Meta ka ich glaube ich geh besser mir ist das zu viel

Yuyu: aber dann verpasst du das Duell!

Kaito: *ist in seiner Cipher Form und fliegt zum Hafen *

Yuya:mir ist zu viel 0-0 info

Fabian (synchron mit den Geistern): Jetzt überlagere ich meine Stufe 7 Pendelnummer U22: Inari-Flamme und Pendelnummer 22: Inari-Inferno! Ich bilde das Überlagerungsnetzwerk und führe eine Xyz-Beschwörung durch!

Der antike Drache, geformt aus den den Überresten der Sterne selbst! Ein Monster, welches durch enorme Kräfte geschaffen wurde! Komm heraus, Pendelnummer 98: Inari-Neutronensterndrache!

Yuyu: WOW! Er hat mit zwei Pendelnummern eine neue Pendelnummer beschworen

Yuya:ich fühl mich hier fehl am platzt

Kaito: * landet neben Yuya und Yuyu und löst die Cipher Form auf * Was ist hier los!!?

Cyakka: Du hast eine Pendelnummer mit zwei Pendelnummern beschworen?!

Fabian: Diese hier hat mich zu einem Hyper-Duell gezwungen! Ich habe ihr sogar gesagt, dass die nicht erlaubt sind!

*Zeigt auf Cyakka*

Kaito: Warum duellierst du dich dann!? Ich könnte euch beide jetzt dafür disqualifizieren! *ist sehr genervt *

Yuya:ich wollte sie auf halten

Kaito: Mit dir rede ich nicht, Yuya!

Fabian: Kann ich was dafür wenn die so ein komisches Kraftfeld aktiviert? Ich kann diesen Regelverstoß nicht melden wenn mir es meine Duelldisk es nicht erlaubt!

Kaito: Ihr beendet das Duell jetzt sofort oder ihr seit disqualifiziert!

Cyakka: Ooooooh, aber das Kraftfeld verhindert das!

Emily*springt gegen das kraftfeld

Kaito: Das Kraftfeld hat keine Auswirkungen auf mein System. Also brecht das Duell ab, wenn ihr weiter im Carneval sein wollt

Fabian: Cyakka, wenn ich jetzt wegen deinem Blödmist disqualifiziert werde, schicke ich dich persönlich hinter den Rand von Raum und Zeit!

Cyakka: Und wie willst du das anstellen?

Fabian: *wird von einer komplett schwarzen Aura umhüllt* FRESSE DU VERRÄTERIN! ES HÄTTE NICHT SO WEIT KOMMEN SOLLEN! ICH WERDE MEINE VORFAHREN PERSÖNLICH RÄCHEN!

Emily*hat einen Stromschlag von den Kraftfeld bekommen

Cyakka: *Schluck* Ä-Ähmmm...

Emily*schleckt das kraftfeld ab bekommt wieder Strom schlag

Yuyu: E-Emily! Lass das!

Fabian (synchron mit den Geistern): ICH GREIFE REKALIBRATIONSDRACHE MIT PENDELNUMMER 98: INARI-NEUTRONENSTERNDRACHE AN! ZUDEM AKTIVIERE ICH DEN EFFEKT VON PENDELNUMMER 98! WENN DIESE KARTE MINDESTENS EIN XYZ-MATERIAL HAT, WELCHES VOM ATTRIBUT FEUER IST, WIRD DER KAMPFSCHADEN VERDOPPELT!

Cyakka: Argh... *LP fallen auf 2.300*

Kaito: Fabian!! Ich habe gesagt brich das Duell ab!!

Fabian (synchron mit den Geistern): ICH AKTIVIERE DEN ZWEITEN EFFEKT VON PENDELNUMMER 98! INDEM ICH EIN XYZ-MATERIAL ABHÄNGE DARF ICH MIT DER HÄLFTE DER GRUND-ATK NOCHMALS ANGREIFEN! UND DA DAS ANDERE XYZ-MATERIAL VOM ATTRIBUT FEUER IST, WIRD DER KAMPFSCHADEN VERDOPPELT!

INARI-NEUTRONENSTERNDRACHE, GREIFE CYAKKA DIREKT AN UND BEENDE DAS DUELL!

Cyakka: *LP fallen auf Null*" NEEEEEEIN!

Fabian: *Kommt wieder zu sich* Ngh... Was... Was ist passiert?

Kaito: *wartet bis sich das Kraftfeld auflöst *

*Der Angriff von Pendelnummer 98 hat das Kraftfeld zerstört*

Cyakka: Mist... Dabei warst du fast erledigt...

Kaito: *geht genervt auf die beiden zu * Cyakka! Du hast dieses Duell angefangen?!

Cyakka: *seufz* Ja...

Emily*schleckt die Luft ab da sie denkt da ist noch das kraftfeld

Kaito: *er tippt etwas auf seiner Disk ein. Cyakka ist nun vom Carneval disqualifiziert. Er schaut sie wütend an * Und jetzt verschwinde

Yuya*nimmt Emily hoch*was soll der mist bitte hör auf

Fabian: *Teleportiert Cyakka weg* Ich habe später mit ihr noch was zu klären...

Emily:fisch

Kaito: *er dreht sich zu Fabian um * Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich nicht auch disqualifiziere! Was sollte das?!

Fabian: Sie ist eine Verräterin. Ich musste sie besiegen, ansonsten wäre die Ehre der Amethystfüchse hinüber.

Kaito: * rollt leicht mit den Augen * Immer diese Ehre. Du kannst froh sein, dass du noch im Tunier bist. Aber das bleibt auch dein einziger Regelverstoß, damit das klar ist

Fabian: Ich verstehe schon. *Nimmt Emily Kristall an die Hand und teleportiert sich weg*

Kaito: *seufzt *

Yuya: Uff... Also das war Mal ein seltsames Duell...

Mizar*schreibt kaito* hast du vielleicht antworten von den Physiktest von Quinton?

Kaito: Yuya, sei still. * schaut kurz auf die Nachricht* "Da kann ich dir nicht helfen"

Yuya: Kaito, mit wem schreibst du da?

Mizar*schreibt Kaito zurück*naja dann versuche ich zu lernen nacht kaito

Kaito: "Nacht, Mizar" *schaut yuya an und packt sein Duelldisk weg* geht dich nichts an

Yuya: Ich gehe dann auch Mal pennen... Heute war echt zu viel los...

Kaito: Gut * nimmt wieder Cipher Form an und fliegt weg *


	26. Folge 26: Ein künstlerischer Kampf

Kaito: *am nächsten Morgen kündigt er den zweiten Tags des Carnevals an * Guten Morgen, Duellanten. Heute ist der zweite Tag des World Duell Carnevals. Auch heute habt ihr wieder die Chance Herzstücke zu sammel. Also viel Erfolg und habt Spaß

*Yurito und Azura sind währenddessen auf den Straßen von Heartland unterwegs*

Azura: Ein neuer Tag eine neue Chance! Heute bekommen wir auf jeden Fall neue Herzstücke! Das Duell von gestern war aber schon spannend! Und dabei war es so kurz. Aber diese Moon war schon komisch!

Yurito:azura leise ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen von dir

Fabian: Oh hallo Yurito.

Azura: Kopfschmerzen? Wieso das denn? Oh, hallo Fabian. Wie geht es dir denn? Hast du schon Herzstücke?

Yurito*reibt sich an den schläfen* hallo Fabian

Fabian: Oh hallo Azura. Ja, ich habe schon ein Herzstück. Musste gestern gegen eine alte Bekannte mich duellieren, welche mein Volk verraten hatte.

Azura: Was?? Aber gut, dass du gewonnen hast

Fabian: Ach Yurito, ich wollte dir die hier zeigen. *Zeigt Yurito Pendelnummer U22: Inari-Flamme und Pendelnummer 98: Inari-Neutronensterndrache*

Yurito:interessant

Azura: Pendelnummer U22: Inari-Flamme?? Eine U Pendelnummer??

Fabian: Jup. Eine Umkehr-Pendelnummer voll ausgeschrieben. Kann nur durch eine Umkehr-Synchroevolution beschworen werden.

Azura: Wow, interessant! Hast du dich damit gestern duelliert?

Fabian: Hab gestern sogar mit Pendelnummer U22: Inari-Flamme und Pendelnummer 22: Inari-Inferno die Pendelnummer 98: Inari- Neutronensterndrache beschworen.

Yurito:dürfte ich sie mir genauer ansehen

Azura: Du hast eine Pendelnummer mit einer Pendelnummer beschworen???

Fabian: Technisch gesehen habe ich eine Pendelnummer mit zwei Pendelnummern beschworen. Pendelnummer 98: Inari- Neutronensterndrache ist ein Xyz-Pendelmonster. *Wendet sich zu Yurito* Natürlich kannst du das, Yurito. *Lässt die Karten vor Yurito schweben, sodass sie die Effekte lesen kann*

Azura: das ist ja interessant *schwebt neben Yurito und liest sich ebenfalls die Effekte durch

Yurito*überlegt*98 kann nur durch synchro Monster beschworen werden

Fabian: Ja, Pendelnummer 98: Inari- Neutronensterndrache kann nur durch Inari-Synchromonster der Stufe 7 beschworen werden.

Azura: Das ist ja interessant. Dann kannst ja nur du die beschwören. Keiner sonst benutzt Inari Monster

Yurito:nunja ich muss mich noch duellieren irgendwo

Azura: Na ja, gegen Fabian hast du eh keine Chance. Vorallem wenn nur er eine U Pendelnummer hat und eine Pendelnummer, die nur er beschwören kann * sieht genervt aus*

Yurito*seufzt* azura beruhig dich er gibt dir sie uns schon irgendwann

Azura: Und was wenn nicht?! Wir brauchen die Pendelnummern!

Yurito:Azura bitte

Azura: Ich brauche die Pendelnummern! Das sind meine Erinnerungen! * wird wütend *

Fabian: Habe ich die Pendelnummern für etwas böses verwendet?

Yurito:Azura ich weiß nicht wie alt du bist aber du führst dich auf wie ein Kind

Fabian: Äh Yurito, das hättest du vielleicht nicht sagen sollen.

Yurito*geht einfach weg

Fabian: Ähm...

Azura: * kocht vor Wut *

Fabian: Azura beruhige dich.

Azura: * verschränkt wütend die arme und wendet sich von Fabian ab*

Yurito:Azura komm

Azura: *sie ignoriert Yurito *

Yurito*holt aus ihrer Tasche eine bentobox

Azura: *ignoriert sie weiterhin *

Fabian: *seufz*

Yurito:ich esse jetzt das LECKERE Essen ganz alleine

Azura: * dreht den Kopf weg * Hmpf!

*Fabian geht nach jemandem suchen, gegen den sich Yurito und Azura duellieren könnten*

Fabian: *seufz* Es wäre nicht so weit gekommen, wenn ich meine neuen Pendelnummern nicht gezeigt hätte...

???: Entschuldigen Sie Monsieur, könnte ich bitte mit Ihnen sprechen?

Fabian: Wer sind Sie?

???: Oh Pardon, mein Name ist Josephine Artélle. Ich bin eine Künstlerin aus Toulouse in Frankreich und suche nach jemandem, von dem ich ein Bild malen könnte.

Fabian: Also möchten Sie vielleicht von mir ein Bild malen?

Josephine: Es wäre ziemlich höflich, wenn ich dürfte.

Fabian: Na gut, Sie dürfen. Ich habe sowieso gerade nichts zu tun.

Josephine: Merci Monsieur, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen.

*Josephine malt ein Bild von Fabian Mikael Amethist*

Fabian: Ach Josephine, da gibt es jemanden, gegen den du dich vielleicht duellieren könntest.

Josephine: Echt jetzt? Ich warte schon die ganze Zeit auf einen Hinweis, gegen wen ich mich duellieren könnte. Sie sehen, ich habe nie eine Ahnung, gegen den ich mich duellieren könnte.

Fabian: Die Person sollte zwei Straßen weiter südlich auf einer Bank sitzen. Ihr linkes Auge ist außerdem nicht sichtbar.

Josephine: Merci, ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg.

*Etwas später bei Yurito und Azura*

Yurito*isst noch

Azura: *schwebt so weit es geht von Yurito entfernt *

Josephine: Pardon Madame, ein junger Mann habe gesagt, dass ich mich gegen Sie duellieren könnte.

Yurito*sieht Josephine an* ähm ok gerne

Josephine: *kichert leicht* Merci... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, jemanden so starken zum duellieren zu finden.

Yurito*überlegt* du hast eine pendelnummer

Josephine: W-Woher weißt du das?

Yurito:ganz leicht du siehst nach einer Trägerin für eine Pendelummer aus

Josephine: Also dann, duellieren wir uns um unsere Herzstücke und Pendelnummern!

Yurito*legt ihre disk an*ich wähle den Action Feld zauber Kunst der anderen welt

Josephine: *aktiviert ebenfalls ihre Disk * Dann lass uns beginnen. Die Duellanten betreten die Arena!

Yurito:bunte Sachen werden in die bilde geklatscht.

Josephine: Es ist ein Action-...

Yurito:Duell

Josephine: Duell!

Azura: * Linst leicht zum Duell rüber, sagt aber nichts *

Josephine: Ich bin dran, ich ziehe! *schaut sich ihre Karten an*

Als erstes beschwöre ich Künstlerkrieger Bleistiftbogen aufs Feld! Dank seinem Effekt darf ich einen weiteren Künstlerkrieger Bleistiftbogen aufs Feld beschwören! Und jetzt überlagere ich meine beiden Künstlerkrieger Bleistiftbogen und bilde das Überlagerungsnetzwerk! Ich beschwöre als Xyz-Beschwörung Künstlermeister DaVinci!

Jetzt setze ich noch eine Karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug.

Yurito:ok ich ziehe und setzte den pendel Bereiche mit bereich 1 Melffy-Pandi und Bereich 4 Melffy-draci und kann nun 3 Melffy-kani beschwören als Pendelbeschwörung los meinen Kaninchen

Josephine: Echt jetzt? Die können doch nichts anrichten!

Yurito:Es sind drei auf dem feld wenn sie sich Vereinen rufen sie nach Schutz los Xyz-Beschwörungen jetzt kommt das plüschigste der Galaxien ich rufe Melffy-Mami

Josephine: Es gibt von denen ein Xyz-Monster?!

Yurito:ja außerdem setzt ich eine Karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug

Josephine: Ich ziehe! *Sieht sich ihre Karten an*

Ich aktiviere den Spielfeldzauber Kunstgalerie der legendären Künstler! Alle meine Künstlermeister-Monster erhalten 500 ATK und können jetzt zudem nicht durch Karteneffekte zerstört werden!

Als nächstes greife ich mit Künstlermeister DaVinci deine Melffy-Mami an!

Yurito:Mami wird nicht zerstört*fällt hin

*Yurito 4.000 LP - 3.000 LP*

Josephine: Dann beende ich meinen Zug.

Yurito*zieht ne Karte* ich aktiviere den Schnelleffekt von melffy-mami ich hänge melffy-Fenni an ihr dran

Josephine: Du kannst einfach so eine Karte als Xyz-Material an Melffy-Mami anhängen?!

Yurito:ja warum nicht ich beende meinen Zug

Josephine: Ich ziehe! *Sieht sich ihre Karten an*

Ich aktiviere meine Pendelzonen mit Bereich 1, Künstlerschüler Pinsel-Artist, und Bereich 8, Künstlerschüler Muster-Zeichner. Jetzt darf ich Monster der Stufen 2 bis 7 als Pendelbeschwörung beschwören! Kommt heraus, meine zwei Künstlerkrieger Buntstiftsoldaten!

Azura: hmm... Melffy-Mami schützt sich zwar gut, aber mit einem Effekt kann man sie los werden. Oder man nimmt ihr irgendwie die XYZ Materialien ab

Josephine: Jetzt überlagere ich meine beiden Künstlerkrieger Buntstiftsoldaten und bilde das Überlagerungsnetzwerk! Ich beschwöre als Xyz-Beschwörung Pendelnummer 25: Mona Lisa, das ultimative Kunstwerk!

Yurito/wie mach ich das jetzt wir brauchen die pendelnummer/

Josephine: Ich aktiviere den Effekt von Pendelnummer 25! Indem ich ein Xyz-Material abhänge, kann ich eine Canvas-Spielmarke aufs Feld beschwören! Und jetzt aktiviere ich den Effekt von Künstermeister DaVinci! Indem ich ein Xyz-Material abhänge, kann ich eine Canvas-Spielmarke zu einem Monster umwandeln!

Komm heraus! Meisterkunstwerk - Mystischer Fuchs!

Fabian*erscheint auf den spielfeld* W-Was mach ich hier?!

Emily*war schon die ganze Zeit da*fisch

Yurito:Fabian!?

Azura: *ist leicht geschockt* Was... Wo... Wie... Häääh?!

Fabian: Das ist meine Schuld... Ich hätte dir nicht meine neuen Pendelnummern zeigen sollen, Yurito...

Yurito:warum zum Teufel

Josephine: Klappe! Meisterkunstwerk - Mystischer Fuchs kann den Gegner direkt angreifen!

Fabian: *bewegt sich langsam in Richtung Yurito* Ich... will... nicht...

Azura: Das ist schlecht! Wie geht das bitte?

Yurito:gute frage azura!

Fabian: *schlägt Yurito auf den Schädel und fügt ihr 500 LP an Schaden zu* Es ist alles meine Schuld... Es ist alles meine Schuld...

Yurito*leicht leuchtet ihre aura grün obwohl sie eine lila hatte und ein bisschen von ihren schrägen pony ging hoch* ich ziehe *der Zug hatte eine starke Energiewelle

Fabian: Was zum?! *Wird von der Energiewelle zurückgeworfen und von der Kontrolle durch Pendelnummer 25 befreit*

Josephine: Aber ich habe meinen Zug noch nicht beendet! *Schaut auf ihre Duelldisk und sieht, dass ihr Zug beendet wurde* Hä, wie ist das möglich?!

Azura: Yurito... Ich muss mich entschuldigen...

Yurito:keine Sorge das kriegen wir hin mit dieser karte in meiner Hand

Azura: *schwebt zu Yurito* Was für eine Karte?

Yurito:ich aktiviere Melffy- Rangsteigerungszauber nummerentwicklung

Fabian: Was?!

Josephine: Unmöglich!

Yurito:ich nehme Melffy-mami als xyz Material her komm heraus Pendelnummer 39 Utopischer Krieger! Azura bist du bereit

Azura: Aber sicher!

Yurito und Azura: CXYZ EVOLUTION ich rufe die Finsternis der engel aufs Feld los Chaos Pendelnummer 39 Utopischer Kriegerstrahl

Josephine: Chaos-Pendelnummer?!

Fabian: Unglaublich... *Sein Ring glüht aufgrund der Energie*

Yurito und Azura: Ich aktiviere den Effekt von Chaos-Pendelnummer 39: Utopischer Kriegerstrahl! Indem ich Melffy-Kanni als Chaos-Xyz-Material abhänge, wird der Name von Chaos-Pendelnummer 39: Utopischer Kriegerstrahl zu Melffy-Kanni!

Josephine: Sagre Pló?!

Yurito:Ich aktiviere noch die Falle Melffy-Spielhaus

Azura: Was macht die Karte?

Yurito:Wenn ich all Xyz-Materialien von Melffy-Kani abhänge bekommt es dafür pro Xyz-Material 500 atk

Josephine: Das heißt, dass Utopischer Kriegerstrahl jetzt 4.500 ATK hat!

Yurito:gut aufgepasst los Melffy-Kani Angriff Fa... Ich meine Meisterkunstwerk Mystischer Fuchs

Fabian: Pfffftttt... WAS?!

Josephine: NEEEIN! *Ihre LP fallen auf Null und sie fällt zu Boden*

Fabian: *ist komplett von der Kontrolle durch Pendelnummer 25 befreit* Aua...

Azura: *Streckt ihre Hand aus und nimmt Pendelnummer 25 an sich* So, das wäre geschafft.

Yurito:ja komm suchen wir weiter nach duellanten

Fabian: Yurito, du hättest nicht so heftig angreifen müssen...

Yurito*nimmt das Herzstück und geht*das war nicht heftig

Azura: Gibst du jetzt zu, dass Pendelnummern gefährlich sind? *Meint Fabian*

Fabian: Ja.

Yurito:azura!

Azura: Dann Gib deine Pendelnummern her.

Fabian: Nein

Azura: *seufz*

Yurito:AZURA KOMM JETZT!

Azura: Ähm... Okay... *Schwebt hinter Yurito her*

Fabian: /Hmm komisch... Was war das mit dem Auge? Ich habe jetzt auf einmal eine Vermutung./ *Teleportiert sich weg*


	27. Folge 27: Duell um die Ehre

Auf dem Dach des Heartland Gymnasiums*

Yuma: *isst an seinem Reisbällchen* Mampf... Ich finde es immer noch schade, dass ich... Mampf... nicht am World Duel Carnival teilnehmen kann... Mampf...

Astral:yuma verschluck dich nicht daran*seufzt

Yuma: Mampf... Was meinst d- *Verschluckt sich leicht und hustet*

Tori:hör mal auf Astral yuma*schlägt ihn auf dem Rücken

Astral*überlegt nach

Yuma: Tut mir leid...

*ein barianisches portal mit Kristallen ausenrum erscheint aus diesem kam Astralshark*

Yuma: Wer bist du?

Astralshark:endlich tsukumo Yuma endlich kann ich dich töten*lacht

Yuma: W-W-Was?!

Tori: W-Was!? Wer bist du und was willst du??

Astralshark:ich bin nicht wegen dir hier normaler unwichtiger mensch*sieht Tori an

Tori: huh?

Yuma: Was hast du zu Tori gesagt?!

Astral:sie ist eine barianerin die Energie spüre ich aber irgendwie ist diese auch vertraut

Yuma: Vertraut?

Tori: das gefällt mir nicht * sie springt auf und rennt zur Tür die zum Treppenhaus führt * Yuma, ich hole Shark und die anderen! *dann ist sie im Schulgebäude verschwunden *

Astralshark*grinst* ich bin sehr gespannt wenn sie noch kommen kann wenn ich das mache*nimmt aus einer Tasche einen Knochen raus und blockiert somit die Tür damit

Astralshark:ich esse Menschen und du bist der nächste wo ich verspeise

Yuma: Das ist doch illegal!

Astralshark:du müsstest meinen Vater kennen

Yuma: Ich weiß nicht einmal wer dein Vater ist!

Astral: deinem Vater? Yuma, warte!

Astralshark:deine Glühbirne soll dir nicht helfen barian sphäre*schleudert eine kleine sphäre auf astral die wo gerade mal so groß ist das Astral gerade rein passt*das ist besser

Yuma: ASTRAL!

Astral: *wird in der sphere gefangen * Yuma! Sei vorsichtig! Ihre Barian Energie! Sie ist wie Don Thousands! Ich glaube Don Thousand ist ihr Vater!

Astralshark:spielen wir los duell*die duelldisk von ihr erscheint

Yuma: Also dann, los Duelldisk! Duellbrille und ab geht's!

Astralshark:ich überlasse den opfer den vortritt

Astral: Yuma, sei vorsichtig!!

Yuma: Na schön, dann zeige ich dir Mal was ich von einem guten Freund gelernt habe! Ich ziehe! *sieht sich seine Karten an*

Als erstes setze ich meine Pendelzonen mit Bereich 1, Gagaga-Mechaniker, und Bereich 8, Utopischer Zauberer! Ich darf jetzt Stufe 2 bis 7 Monster als Pendelbeschwörung beschwören! Kommt heraus, Gagaga-Magier und Gogogo-Golem!

Ich überlagere jetzt Gagaga-Magier und Gogogo-Golem! Ich bilde das Überlagerungsnetzwerk und führe eine Xyz-Beschwörung durch! Komm heraus, das Licht der Hoffnung, Nummer 39: Utopia!

Astralshark*gähnt* du langweilt mich

Astral: Gute Arbeit, Yuma. Du hast Yuya wohl sehr gut zugehört

Astralshark*lacht* oh der kleine yuya der typ lag wegen mir in Hospital ich hätte ihn töten können

Yuma: Ach ja? Dann zeige ich dir jetzt Mal was noch besseres!

Ich aktiviere den Rangsteigerungszauber Numeron-Kraft! Ich überlagere Nummer 39: Utopia erneut! Los Chaos-Yz-Evolution! Komm heraus, Chaos-Nummer 39: Utopiastrahl Sieg!

Astralshark:lang-weil-ig

Yuma: WAS?!

Astral: Hör nicht auf sie, Yuma! Konzentrier dich auf das Duell!

Yuma: Okay Astral! Ich beende meinen Zug da meine Hand leer ist!

Astralshark:ich glaube ich benutze mal etwas neues*zieht* Perfekt los RANGSTEIGERUNGSZAUBER STILLSCHWEIGEN

Yuma: Du aktivierst direkt einen Rangsteigerungszauber?!

Astralshark:Wenn meine nummer 108 schweigender kokondrache noch in Extra Deck kann ich sie spiel und eine cxyz Evolution durch führen willkommen chaos Nummer 108 Gebrochener kokondrache

Yuma: Chaos-Nummer 108?!

Astral:108?! Ich dachte es gibt nur 107? Gut, wenn sie Don Thousands Tochter ist, sollte sie eine Über 100 Nummer haben

Yuma: Stimmt auch wieder...

Astralshark:sei geehrt yuma du wirst jetzt diese Macht von dieser Nummer zuspüren bekommen ich aktiviere den Ausrüstungs Zauber gebrochenes siegel und ich rüste chaos nummer 108 mit ihr aus

Yuma: Was macht das?

Astral: Eine barianische Chaos Nummer, die sind gefährlich.

Astralshark:Wenn diese Karte ausgerüstet ist an ihr bekommt sie das Monster was besiegt wird als Xyz-Material

Yuma: WAS?!

Astralshark:jetzt wird es Zeit kokondrache Essen steht für dich bereit wenn diese nummer angreift und ihr Xyz-Material nummer 108 schweigender kokondrache ist kann sie nicht zerstört werden los Angriff

*Chaos nummer 39: Utopiastrahl sieg 2800atk

Chaos nummer 108: Gebrochener kokondrache

2800Atk

Yuma: Immerhin kriege ich keinen Schaden. Aber es wäre besser gewesen, wenn ich Utopia auf dem Feld gelassen hätte.

Astral: Yuma! Siegs Effekt!

Yuma: Da fällt mir ein, Utopiastrahl Sieg hat ja einen Effekt! Ich hänge ein Xyz-Material ab und annuliere die Effekte von Chaos-Nummer 108! Außerdem erhält Utopiastrahl Sieg bis zur End Phase die ATK von Gebrochener Kokondrache!

Astralshark*lacht*Danke für deine Dummheit ich aktiviere meinen Monster Effekt von der Hand wenn du deinen Effekt aktivierst anulliere ich mit schwarzes Wesen es und darf dies es gleich beschwöre

Astral: Was?!

Yuma: Verdammt... *Utopiastrahl Sieg wird zerstört und Gebrochener Kokondrache erhält Utopiastrahl Sieg und seine beiden Xyz-Materialien als Chaos-Xyz-Materialien*

Astralshark:und das ist noch nicht alles ich greife dich an mit schwarzes Wesen

*schwarzes Wesen 1500atk

Yuma: *Hat noch 2500 LP* Aua!

Astral: * schreit schmerzhaft auf. Die Barians sphere um ihn herum wird ein Stück kleiner und verpasst ihm schmerzhafte Stromschläge *

Yuma: ASTRAL!

Astralshark:ach ich hab es völlig vergessen das astral von seiner sphäre immer mehr zusammen gequetscht wird wenn deine lp runter gehen

Yuma: Das ist gemein!

Astral: Ngh...! Yuma, kümmere dich nicht um mich. Gewinn das Duell!

Yuma: Aber Astral, du bist mein bester Freund!

Astral: Dann konzentrier dich auf das Duell!

Astralshark:ach ja wie süß die besten Freunde werden sterben nunja dann setz ich zwei Karten verdeckt und beende meinen Zug

Yuma: Ich ziehe! *Sieht sich seine Karte an*

Ich beschwöre meinen zweiten Gagaga-Mechaniker aufs Feld! Und ich aktiviere seinen Effekt! Wenn sich ein Gagaga-Monster in einer meiner Pendelzonen befindet, zählt er als zwei Monster, wenn ich eine Xyz-Beschwörung durchführe!

Ich bilde das Überlagerungsnetzwerk und führe eine Xyz-Beschwörung durch! Komm heraus, Nummer 17: Leviathandrache!

Als nächstes kommt der zweite Effekt von Gagaga-Mechaniker! Wenn er erfolgreich für eine Xyz-Beschwörung verwendet wurde, darf ich meiner Hand einen Ausrüstungszauber von meinem Deck hinzufügen!

Ich füge den Ausrüstungszauber Glückseisenaxt meiner Hand hinzu und rüste Leviathandrache damit aus! Er erhält somit 500 ATK! Zudem aktiviere ich den Effekt von Leviathandrache! Indem ich ein Xyz-Material abhänge, erhält Leviathandrache 500 ATK hinzu!

Leviathandrache, greife Gebrochener Kokondrache an!

Astral: Nicht schlecht, Yuma

*Leviathandrache: 3000 ATK

Gebrochener Kokondrache: 2800 ATK*

Astralshark:hm Was war das*hat den Schmerz nicht gespürt

Yuma: Äh was? Ich habe dir aber 200 LP abgezogen!

Astralshark*sieht auf ihre disk* oh tatsächlich ich habe jetzt noch 3800lp

Yuma: Ich beende meinen Zug.

Astralshark:meine zwei fallen Karten aktivieren sich

Yuma: Gleich zwei?!

Astral: Yuma, du hättest Schwarzes Wesen angreifen sollen...

Yuma: Verdammt...

Astralshark:und zwar aktivere ich zweimal Gebrochene kräfte die karten gebem meiner nummer 500 atk pro Xyz-Material

*Gebrochener Kokondrache: 2800 ATK - 6800 ATK*

Astral: 6800!?

Astralshark*zieht* du bist so tot und bald mein eigenes Xyz-Material

Astralshark:Los greif an meine nummer töte ihn

Yuma: Nicht so voreilig, ich aktiviere den Pendeleffekt von Utopischer Zauberer! Indem ich die obersten drei Karten meines Decks verbanne, erhalte ich nur die Hälfte des Schadens! *LP sinken auf 600*

Astral: * schreit erneut laut auf, als Yumas LP fallen. Die sphere wird nochmals enger und drückt schon schmerzend auf Astral ein*

*Leviathandrache wird zerstört und ein Chaos-Xyz-Material von Gebrochener Kokondrache*

Astralshark:Los greif an schwarzes Wesen mach ihn zu meinen essen

Yuma: Ich aktiviere den Pendeleffekt von Gagaga-Mechaniker! Falls ich direkt angegriffen werde, kann ich den Schaden um 1000 reduzieren! *LP fallen auf 100*

Astral: *die sphere drückt noch mehr auf ihn ein. Die Sphere erleidet einen Kurzschluss, die Chaos energy der Sphere beginnt Astrals Moleküle zu verändern und in menschliche umzuschreiben

Astralshark:ich beende meinen Zug langweile mich aber nicht

Tori: * sie hatte Shark gefunden und kam mit ihm die Treppe hoch gerannt, beide schlagen gegen die Türe, um sie zu öffnen *

Yuma: Na gut, ich ziehe!

*Hinter Astralshark öffnet sich plötzlich ein Portal*

Astralshark:nein ich will nicht ich will mich rächen für meinen vater versteh das endlich*der Knochen wird zu Staub*

*Astralshark wird von einer Hand ins Portal gezogen und das Portal verschwindet*

Shark: * er tritt die Tür auf, als Astralshark im Portal verschwinden* Yuma! Astral! * er rennt zu den beiden *

Tori: Yuma! Astral! *sie rennt zu den beiden *

Astral* die sphere löst sich auf und er fällt zu Boden. Er ist von einem violetten Licht umgeben und nur noch knapp bei Bewusstsein *

Yuma: *rennt zu Astral* Astral, bitte sag etwas!

Astral: nngg... *das Licht verschwindet und Astral liegt als Mensch auf dem Boden. Seine Haare hängen mun herunter und er trägt eine kurze Robe. Seine eigentlich grünen male sind nun Narben *

Yuma: *tipst Astral ins Gesicht* Astral, was ist mit dir passiert?

Astral: hm... * er öffnet seine Augen, immer nich das gleiche goldene und weiße, und schaut Yuma an * ...Yuma? Hast du gewonnen?

Yuma: Astralshark ist verschwunden, nachdem ich eine Karte gezogen habe.

Tori:was ist eigentlich mit Astral los müsste er nicht schweben?

Yuma: Ich glaube... Nein... Er ist jetzt ein Mensch...

Tori:YUMA WAS HAST DU WIEDER ANGESTELLT!!!!


	28. Folge 28: Antike Geheimnisse

Zwei Stunden nach dem Duell zwischen Yuma und Astralshark bei Kaito*

Yuma: *seufz* Wie konnte das passieren...

Astral: *sitzt auf dem Untersuchungstisch in Kaitos Labor *

Tori:durch deine dummheit yuma halt

Yuma: Hey, ich habe alles gegeben um das zu verhindern!

Kaito:Ruhe ich muss ein Abstrich von rachen machen bei astral und irgendeiner muss ihn beruhigen wenn er Angst bekommt

Yuma: Ich stehe noch etwas unter Schock, also ich bin raus...

Astral: Yuma trifft keine Schuld * er schaut Tori an * Yuma wurde zum Duell gezwungen und er hat sich gut geschlagen

Tori:was

Shark: Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Kümmern wir uns erstmal um Astral

Kaito*holt ein Stäbchen zungenstspel und ein teströchen* Astral mach den mund ganz weit auf

Astral: ehm okay...? *öffnet seinen Mund so weit er kann

Kaito*drückt mit dem zungenstapel die Zunge runter und geht mit dem Stäbchen in Rachen und macht einen abstrich

Astral: * mag das Gefühl des Zumgenspatel und des Stäbchen nicht * Urch! * zieht dann den Kopf von Kaito weg * Das ist ekelhaft!

Kaito:astral stell dich doch nicht so an aber sonst findet man nix heraus

Astral: ..na gut * öffnet wieder den Mund *

Yuma: Wie konnte die Bariansphäre Astral menschlich machen? Das ergibt für mich keinen Sinn!

Kaito:der abstrich wird es zeigen*hat das Stäbchen in das röchen getan und untersucht es* was zum

Yuma: Was ist los Kaito?

Astral: hm?

Kaito:Astral wird als weiblich angezeigt bei mir

Yuma: *kippt durch Schock um* Was?!

Tori:das kann doch eigentlich nicht sein

Astral: ...okay? *ist verwirrt *

Kaito*überlegt* vielleicht hatte was einen Kurzschluss und deswegen ist es ausgelöst könnte auch was anderes gewesen sein

Yuma: Hä?

Shark: *überlegt * Astral war schon ein paar mal in einer Barians Sphere und es war nichts passiert. Also muss etwas mit der Sphere falsch gewesen sein

Yuma: Also war die Bariansphäre von Astralshark etwa inperfekt oder wie?

Kaito:Warte Astralshark der name kommt mir bekannt vor

Shark: Das oder sie war anderes programmiert als unsere

Astral: Astralshark ist Don Thousands Tochter

Yuma: Kaito, woher kennst du denn bitte Astralshark?

Kaito:shun hat mir von dem Mädchen erzählt wo ihm in der Synchro Dimension beobachtet hat sie ist so ne Art stalkerin gewesen und sie hieß so

Yuma: Alles klar...

Tori:warte Astralshark ist eine stalkerin

Yuma: Moment Mal, Astralshark hat doch irgendetwas davon gesagt, dass Menschen niedrig sein oder so...

Shark: na ja... Mizael war am Anfang auch nicht besser, was das Thema angeht

Yuma: Aber Mizar war auch Mal ein Mensch!

Shark: Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass er das erst kurz vor seiner Niederlage gegen Donny heraus gefunden hatte

Yuma: Stimmt...

Kaito:ok wir sollten vielleicht aber aufpassen wenn sie die Tochter Don Thousand ist

Yuma: Aber was ist jetzt mit Astral?

Astral: Auf jeden Fall. Wäre das Duell nicht unterbrochen worden, hätte Yuma verloren ...

Kaito:sie ist wohl sehr stark

Yuma: Ist sie auch. Ich konnte das Duell immerhin hinauszögern...

Astral: wer auch immer das Portal geöffnet hatte, hat uns das Leben gerettet

Yuma: Stimmt Astral, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wer das gewesen sein könnte...

Tori:gute frage sonst wäre astral Matsch und yuma gekochter idiot

Yuma: Hey!

Kaito:Aber mal um das Thema zu wechseln weger Astral sein Geschlecht

Astral: Was ist damit?

Kaito:wir müssen wohl dich als sie ansprechen da es sonst verwirrend ist

Yuma: Ähm, das wird erstmal nicht so leicht...

Astral: Wieso denn?

Shark: Wieso, ist doch voll einfach sie als sie anzusprechen

Yuma: Ich dachte die ganze Zeit, dass Astral männlich ist!

Tori:Astral hat es selbst nicht gewusst

Shark: und jetzt ist sie halt ein Mädchen *schnippst yuma gegen die Stirn * also merk dir das

Astral: Tori, gibt es was wichtiges, was ich über Mädchen sein Wissen sollte?

Tori:als Mädchen kann yuma dich nicht schlagen du ihn aber dafür und Jungs laufen manchmal auch hinter her

Astral: *nickt* verstehe

Yuma: Können wir nichts tun, damit er... Äh... sie wieder ein Astralwesen wird?

Shark: Kaito, hast du eine Aufnahme des Duells und Daten der Sphere? Vielleicht können du und Durbe die ja nachbauen und herausfinden, ob man das wieder rückgängig machen kann

Yuma: Oder wir fragen Fabian Mikael Amethist.

Kaito:das ist ziemlich schwierige ich könnte es versuchen ihr könnt Währendessen Fabian und Dumon das ganze erzählen

Shark: *nickt und nimmt dann seinen Duel gazer raus um Durbe anzurufen, telefoniert mit Durbe und erklärt ihm die Situation, dann legt er auf * Durbe macht sich jetzt auf den Weg nach hier

Kaito:Astral bleibt besser bei mir ich muss sie genauer ansehen

Astral: Okay

*Etwas später, als Dumon angekommen ist*

Dumon: *schaut sich die Daten an, die Kaito gesammelt hatte* Die Sphere hatte definitiv eine Fehlfunktion. Wenn wir es schaffen diese nach zu konstruieren, könnten wir versuchen Astral zurück zu verwandeln

Yuma: Meine Idee war es, Fabian Mikael Amethist nach Hilfe zu bitten.

Kaito:ich glaube das überlasse ich besser dir dumon yuma kannst gerne gehen

Dumon: *nickt* Kaito, ruf bitte Quinton an. Ich hätte gerne seine Hilfe bei der Sachen.

Yuma: Ich will, dass ihr alle mitkommt! Wir können diese Sache nur gemeinsam erledigen!

Astral: *verpasst yuma eine leichte kopfnuss* Beruhig dich

Yuma: Aua!

Kaito:du bist aber empfindlich Yuma *ruft Quinton an

Astral: *schaut tori an* war das richtig so?

Yuma: Dann gehe ich halt eben GANZ ALLEINE und frage Fabian Mikael Amethist selbst nach Hilfe! *Geht aus dem Labor und schlägt die Tür zu*

Tori:Nein das war anscheinend zu fest

Astral: Oh *steht auf und will Yuma folgen. Fällt prompt zu Boden und schaut verwirrt*

Tori:du bist noch nicht an das menschliche Leben vorbereitet*hält Astral die Hand hin*

Astral: *nimmt Toris Hand* scheint so...

Tori:shark trag du astral und renn yuma hinter her

Kaito:Quinton kommt in paar Stunden er hat heute Nachhilfe für seine Brüder

Shark: *verschränkt die arme* warum sollte ich? Yuma soll sich selbst beruhigen. Und außerdem soll Astral hier bleiben

Tori*todes blick auf shark*du gehst jetzt und bringst Astral zu yuma =

Shark: Nein *ist Toris blick egal, Rio hat schlimmer drauf*

Astral: Kaito hat gesagt, ich soll hier bleiben. Zudem bin ich diese Form nicht gewöhnt, daher denke ich auch, dass es besser ist, wenn ich hier bleibe

Kaito:Ruhe jetzt*hebt Astral wieder auf den Tisch zurück

Astral: Danke

Dumon: Da fällt mir auf, Yuma hat ja von Fabian Mikael Amethist was gesagt.

Kaito:weiß er überhaupt den Weg dort hin

Dumon: Sein Hotel ist kaum zu übersehen. Außerdem ist Fabian Mikael Amethist ein alter Freund von mir, also sollten wir zu ihm gehen.

Kaito:und was ist mit Quinton

Shark*murmelt genervt* und Tori lassen wir hier sie nervt langsam

Tori:von wegen

Dumon: Schreib ihn einfach er soll zur Izako-Tenjo-Straße 1 kommen.

Kaito*murmelt leicht traurig*izako

Dumon: Könnte es sein, das Izako deine Mutter ist?

Kaito:ähm nunja sie war meine Mutter bevor sie bei haruto seiner Geburt gestorben ist

[18.10., 22:16] Oprissmian/Mizar: Dumon: Oh... Das tut mir leid...

Astral:ich kann dieses Gefühl nicht soganz verstehen

Dumon: Gehen wir besser zu Fabian Mikael Amethist bevor es hier noch emotional wird.

Kaito:OK ich schreib Quinton nur schnell*schreibt Quinton

*Etwas später bei Fabian Mikael Amethist seinem Hotel*

Yuma: Ach, ihr seid anscheinend DOCH gekommen!

Quinton*schreibt kaito zurück* die dauern ewig mit den Hausaufgaben erst recht Quattro von deinen dimensionslehre Aufgaben

Kaito:yuma nimm mal Astral *hält Astral yuma hin

Yuma: *seufz* Na gut... *Setzt Astral auf seine Schultern*

Dumon: Sag Mal Yuma, warum bist du noch nicht reingegangen?

Yuma: Ich habe locker 100-mal geklingelt, aber Fabian ist nicht rangegangen!

Astral*hält sich an yuma's Haare fest

Kaito*macht die Tür einfach auf*sie mal einer an

*Emily Kristall sitzt auf dem Boden rum*

Yuma: Emily?!

Emily:fluff tasche komm nicht rück

Yuma: Hä?

Kaito:ich glaube sie meinte Fabian ist noch nicht aus der Tasche zurück

Dumon: Meint sie nicht etwa Taschendimension?

Kaito:kann auch sein

Fabian: *Teleportiert sich her* Leute! Ihr werdet nicht glauben was ich alles herausgefunden habe!

Tori:er ist ja ein fuchs

Fabian: Es heißt Amethystfuchs! Außerdem bin ich ein Erzherzog!

Kaito:Fabian wir haben andere Probleme

Yuma: Astral, bitte lass meine Haare los.

Astral*hält sich nun an den Ohren fest

Yuma: Halte dich einfach bitte an meinem Nacken fest!

Shark:da fällt mir ein ich muss für morgen noch lernen*seufzt

Tori:wer ist denn überhaupt euer Lehrer Shark

Shark:er steht neben dumon

Tori:was kaito!

Yuma: Hast du etwa nicht gewusst, dass Kaito ein Lehrer ist?

Shark: anscheinend nicht *zuckt mit den schultern*

Fabian: Darf ich jetzt Mal reden?

Kaito*seufzt

Dumon: Fahr fort

Emily*umarmt die Schweife von Fabian

Fabian: Ich habe einen gewaltigen Haufen an Informationen für euch! Ich habe mich erinnert, dass ich eine Taschendimension mit einem riesigen Archiv voller antiker Schriften besitze!

Da fällt mir auf... Seit wann ist Astral denn menschlich?

Kaito:Erst jetzt bemerkt

Astral: Seit heute. Astralshark hatte Yuma zu einem Duell heraus gefordert und mich in einer Barians Sphere gefangen. Diese hatte einen Kurzschluss und jetzt bin ich ein Mensch.

Dumon: Wir hoffen die Sphere nach zu konstruieren und den Effekt rückgängig zu machen

Fabian: Astralshark? Über die habe ich mehrere Schriften. Sie ist ja die Tochter von Don Thousand, oder?

Astral: Genau

Fabian: Ich weiß nicht, ob die Rekonstruktion der Bariansphäre eine gute Idee ist... Aber ich habe eine andere Idee.

Kaito:was für eine bitte

Fabian: Erst Mal müsst ihr mit in mein Archiv kommen. *Teleportiert sich mit den anderen in sein Archiv*

Dumon: *schaut sich un* beeindruckend

Shark: nicht schlecht

Emily*fragwürdiger blick in gesicht

Astral: wow *schaut sich um*

Kaito:sind das nicht viele bücher

Fabian: Das hier sind fünf Millionen Kilometer an Regalen. Alles aufgezeichnet und gesammelt von mir und meinen Vorfahren. Von Studien über andere Spezies über die Originalschriften der Bibel bis zu den Tagebüchern von Yugi Mouto und Jaden Yuki.

Yuma: Was?! Kann ich die Tagebücher von Yugi lesen?

Tori:nur über Typen und was gibt es für mädchen

Shark: auch über uns?

Kaito:mein Tagebuch kriegt niemand wenn ich tot bin*tödlicher blick

Fabian: Na gut, es gibt auch Schriften über Mai Valentine, Alexis Rhodes und andere wichtige Frauen in der Geschichte. Auch über die Geschichten der Sieben Barianimperatoren gibt es hier was zu finden.

Dumon: Keiner außer Mizael wahrscheinlich

Kaito:ICH BIN NICHT MIT MIZAR ZUSAMMEN

Fabian: Ach Nash, ich habe auch etwas über deine Vorfahren gefunden.

Dumon: du hast das noch vergessen

Shark: *schaut aufmerksam zu Fabian* Kann ich das sehen?

Fabian: *Teleportiert 261 Schriftrollen zu sich* Hier steht alles drin.

Shark: ...oh damn

Kaito:du wirst nächstes mal schwere Aufgaben bekommen Dumon =

Fabian: Da fällt mir ein, ich habe auch Infos über deine Vorfahren, Kaito.

Kaito:ich bin zwar interessiert aber wir müssen Astral helfen

Dumon: Kaito, ich trage zwar eine Brille, aber ich bin nicht blind. Und außerdem bist du die einzige Person, wegen der Mizael aus egal welchem Grund jemand geweint hat. Merag und ich habe eine Wette laufen, wer von euch beiden zu erst gesteht

Kaito:auf wehn hast du gewettet

Dumon: Mizael

Fabian: Einer deiner Vorfahren ist sogar Teil der Lösung, Astral wieder... astralisch zu machen.

Kaito:nagut gib mir die Schriftrollen*sieht zu dumon*aber ich steh nicht auf Männer also Pech gehabt

Shark: *leise* glaubst aber auch nur du

Fabian: *Gibt Kaito einige Schriftrollen* Sein Name ist Taiken übrigens. Er kannte auch Mizar.

Kaito*kippt um beinahe

Fabian: Kaito? Geht es dir gut?

Kaito:warum kennt er bitte mizar!!!

Shark: was? Eifersüchtig? *scherzt*

Kaito*schlägt auf shark seinen kopf ein

Fabian: Taiken und Mizar waren damals schon gute Freunde. Haben auch oft gegeneinander sich duelliert.

Shark: Jop, Kaito ist eifersüchtig

Fabian: RUHE IN MEINEM ARCHIV!

Shark: nein

Dumon: Nash, bitte...

Shark: Na gut

Kaito*wirft shark einen giftigen blick zu

Fabian: Also, Taiken besitzt einen Stein, der zusammen mit zwei bestimmten Kristallen Astral wieder in seine... oder ihre astralische Form zurückbringen kann.

Dumon: und welche Kristalle sind das?

Fabian: Ein Yaptik-Kristall und ein Hujapt-Kristall. Die habe ich zum Glück. Problem ist der Stein, denn davon besitze ich kein Exemplar. Und Taiken hatte das einzige Exemplar auf der Erde.

Dumon: Weist du, wo und ob wir ihn finden können?

Kaito:der typ ist schon längst tot

Fabian: Nun ja, das Gestein ist enorm selten. Taiken hat sein Exemplar in einem Meteoritenkrater gefunden, aber es war das einzige Exemplar auf der Erde, und ich weiß nicht, wo der Stein jetzt ist.

Yuma: Was?!

Dumon: Vielleicht weiß Mizael es ja

Fabian: Aber es gibt noch eine andere Lösung.

Kaito:haha ihr und euren mizar*schnaubt genervt

Tori:und welche

Fabian: Ich könnte ein Exemplar dieses Gesteins mit Daten aus der Vergangenheit erschaffen. Die Maschine dazu befindet sich ganz unten. *Teleportiert alle nach unten zu einem gewaltigen Loch*

Shark: ...ich wäre dafür, wir fragen erst Mizael. Vielleicht weiß er es ja wirklich

Fabian: Ich glaube nicht. Mizar hat nie davon erzählt.

Dumon: Wir können ihn ja trotzdem fragen. Nur weil er dir nie was erzählt hat, heißt dass nicht, dass er es nicht weiß. Wenn Mizael Taiken versprochen hat, nichts zu sagen, dann hält Mizael das Versprechen auch

Fabian: Warte, ich hole ihn schnell her. *Teleportiert Mizar her*

Mizar: *kämmt seine Haare* Was zum?! Was macht ihr hier? Bessere Frage, wo bin ich hier?

Fabian: Das hier ist mein Archiv.

Kaito*schnauft genervt

Dumon: Sorry, Mizael, aber es geht um Taiken

Emily*kuckt mizar seinen haar-ohrring an

Mizar: Alles was ich hier sehe ist aber ein bodenloses Loch. Taiken? Den Namen habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört.

Fabian: Es geht um den Stein, den Taiken hatte.

Emily*will gerade in mizar seinen haar-ohrring beißen

Fabian: *Hält Emily fest* Nein.

Dumon: hatte Taiken mal was darüber erwähnt

Kaito*murmelt kurz* ich und eifersüchtig von wegen

Mizar: Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wo Taiken den Stein vor seinem Tod hingebracht hatte. Er erwähnte nur etwas von der "Höhle zwischen den Inseln". Was auch immer das bedeuten soll. Ach und falls ihr versuchen wollt, den Stein mit Daten aus der Vergangenheit herzustellen, das geht nicht. Taiken hat den Stein mit einer Anti-Zeitaufspürungssubstanz oder so beschmiert.

Fabian: Stimmt, ich hatte ihn ja Duptirium-Kristalle gegeben. Die können nicht durch das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum aufgespürt werden.

Kaito:warte na super der wdc ist doch auch noch ich muss doch hier bleiben

Fabian: Aber "Höhle zwischen den Inseln"... Ich habe so eine Vermutung, wo das sein könnte.

Yuma: Wo denn?

Fabian: Dazu müssen wir in die Vergangenheit reisen.

Tori:und wie kommen wir zurück

Emily:fisch?

Fabian: *Verteilt Armbänder an Tori, Dumon und Emily* Sobald wir fertig sind müsst ihr den Ring in der Mitte um 90 Grad drehen.

Dumon: *schaut zu Emily* ich meine es nicht böse, aber ich würde Emily hier lassen

Emily:fisch fisch

Fabian: Kaito, Nash und Mizar, ihr passt hier auf.

Kaito:ja*genervter unterton

Fabian: So, ich habe die Koordinaten in die Steintafel da eingegeben. Wir können jetzt in den Riss springen, ohne uns im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum zu verirren.

Emily:nyan

Yuma: Also das klingt mega gefährlich. Aber es ist für Astral, also viel Erfolg.

Dumon: Fabian, wegen Emily. Wir sollten sie wirklich hier lassen. Sie ist in keiner geistlichen Verfassung mit in die Vergangenheit zu kommen

Tori*starrt eifersüchtig auf Astral

Fabian: Keine Sorge, ich passe schon auf sie auf. Ich habe genug Fisch

Emily:fisch?

Astral: ist was?

Dumon: *seufzt* Na gut. Aber wenn etwas passiert, bist du es Schuld

Fabian: *wirft einen Fisch in das Loch* Du zuerst, Emily.

Emily*springt hinterher

Tori:du lässt die Finger von yuma verstanden er ist mein Freund*giftiger blick

Fabian: Dumon, Tori, ihr seid als nächstes dran.

Astral: okay? *schaut verwirrt *

Dumon: Bis später, Nash, Mizael *geht durch das Portal*

Tori*springt und schreit

Fabian: Wir sehen uns später wieder. *Springt als letztes in das Loch*

*Chinesisches Kaiserreich, ca. 70 nach Christus*

Fabian: Geht es euch gut?

Durbe: Ja *schaut auf seine Kleidung* aber damit fallen wir auf

Emily*steckt mit dem Kopf in sand

Fabian: Keine Sorge, ich habe vorgesorgt. *Gibt den anderen Tarnungen*

Durbe: praktisch *schaut sich kurz um* Tori, du und Emily zieht euch am besten da hinten im Gebüsch um

Fabian: *zieht Emily aus dem Sand* Bitte sehr.

Tori:ja aber wenn ihr kuckt seit ihr tot

Dumon: Würden wir nie versprochen

Tori*nimmt die Kleidung so wie emily mit

Dumon: dann ziehen wir uns auch mal um *geht in ein anderes Gebüsch um sich um zu ziehen*

Fabian: Sobald ihr euch umgezogen habt müssen wir nach Yaohuang. Das liegt ca. 150 km südöstlich von hier.

*Fabian geht in ein anderes Gebüsch und zieht sich um*

*Etwas später...*

Dumon: Näher hättest du uns nicht schicken können!?

Tori Emily*sind fertig und kommen raus

Fabian: Das wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Außerdem hätte der Strahl die Stadt schwer beschädigt.

Dumon: das ist ein ganzer Tag Fußmarsch...

Emily:0-0 fisch

Dumon: wenn Mach doch nur hier wäre...

Fabian: Wohl eher eine ganze Woche. Keine Sorge, ich habe Zelte, Schlafsäcke und Essen für die Reise. In der Nacht kann es in der Wüste Minusgrade haben.

Dumon: *seufzt laut* na dann mal los...

Fortsetzung folgt...


	29. Folge 29:Reise durch die Vergangenheit 1

Letztes Mal in Yu-Gi-Oh KEXIL:

Yuma: *seufz* Wie konnte das passieren...

Kaito: Astral wird als weiblich angezeigt bei mir.

Shark: *überlegt* Astral war schon ein paar Mal in einer Bariansphäre und es war nichts passiert. Also muss etwas mit der Sphäre falsch gewesen sein.

Yuma: Dann gehe ich halt eben GANZ ALLEINE und frage Fabian Mikael Amethist selbst nach Hilfe! *Geht aus dem Labor und schlägt die Tür zu*

Fabian: Ich habe einen gewaltigen Haufen an Informationen für euch! Ich habe mich erinnert, dass ich eine Taschendimension mit einem riesigen Archiv voller antiker Schriften besitze!

Da fällt mir auf... Seit wann ist Astral denn menschlich?

Mizar: *kämmt seine Haare* Was zum?! Was macht ihr hier? Bessere Frage, wo bin ich hier?

Fabian: *Verteilt Armbänder an Tori, Dumon und Emily* Sobald wir fertig sind müsst ihr den Ring in der Mitte um 90 Grad drehen.

Dumon: Bis später, Nash, Mizael. *geht durch das Portal*

Fabian: Wir sehen uns später wieder. *Springt als letztes in das Loch*

Dumon: *seufzt laut* Na dann mal los...

Rückblick Ende

*Irgendwo in der Gobi-Wüste...*

Tori*mosert rum*sind wir bald da

Dumon: es sind 150 Kilometer. Das wird etwas dauern

Emily:fisch?

Fabian: Wenn's schnell geht sind wir in fünf Tagen in Yaohuang.

Tori:FÜNF TAGE!!!!

Dumon: Wenn wir viele Pausen machen ja

Fabian: Hey, ich bin Mal von Yaohuang nach Rom ZU FUß gelaufen!

Emily*stolpert über die eigenen Füßen

Fabian: *Hilft Emily hoch* Geht es dir gut?

Emily:fisch!

Dumon: wenn wir eine Nacht Pause machen, sollten wir in etwa 40 Stunden dort sein

Tori:niemals ich bekomme da blasen

Dumon: es gibt aber leider keine Andere Möglichkeit.

Fabian: Heute können wir noch gut 5 Stunden uns fortbewegen. In der Nacht kann es in der Wüste ziemlich kalt werden.

Emily*Ohren gehen zurück*nyfisch!

Dumon: Wir sollten so viel wie möglich hinter uns bringen heute

Fabian: Emily, du kannst dich gerne an mein Fluff klammern. Und wenn alles gut geht schaffen wir heute noch 20 bis 25 Kilometer.

Emily*umarmt Fabians 5 schweife

Tori:dumon trag mich

Fabian: Dumon, Tori, könnt ihr 10 kmh im Schnitt für längere Zeit gehen?

Tori:das ist rennen

Dumon: Ja, Fabian, kann ich *schaut zu Tori * erst, wenn du wirklich erschöpft bist

Fabian: Bevor wir losgehen, muss noch jemand aufs Klo?

Tori:man

Emily*hebt die hand

Fabian: Dann geh hinter einen Busch und mach bitte schnell.

Emily*geht schnell

Tori:warum tust du nicht deine spezialeffekte machen Fabian

Fabian: Erstens nennt sich das Teleportation. Zweitens, sich als Projektion im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum zu teleportieren ist eine noch schlechtere Idee, als Emily eine Woche lang keinen Fisch zu geben. Wer weiß schon wo man dann auftaucht.

Dumon: Da hat er recht. Also müssen wir laufen

Emily*kommt zurück

Tori*sieht genervt aus

Fabian: Also dann, los geht's! *Geht mit 20 kmh los*

Dumon: Fabian! Wir können nicht so schnell wie du

Tori*rennt hinterher so schnell sie kann

Fabian: *seufz* Ich bin schlecht im langsam gehen.

Dumon: musst du jetzt wohl

Tori:ja da hat Dumon recht

Fabian: *seufz* Dann muss ich halt eben was anderes machen... *Holt eine Kutsche aus einer seiner Taschendimensionen* Sitzt euch da drauf, ich ziehe euch hinterher.

Tori:was zum du bist verrückt

Dumon: hast du auch eine, die in diese Zeit passt

Fabian: *wechselt die Kutsche mit einer aus dem antiken China* Selbstverständlich.

Dumon: ... *seufzt leicht *

Emily:fisch?

Fabian: Einmal einsteigen bitte!

Tori Emily*steigen ein

Dumon: *setzt sich rein *

Fabian: *geht mit 20 kmh los* Ab nach Yaohuang!

*Zwei Stunden später*

Fabian: So, wir können jetzt schon Pause machen. Ich kriege schon Hunger.

Emily*magenknurrt

Dumon: dann machen wir mal ne pause

Tori:ja aber was essen wir

Fabian: Am besten wir schlagen gleich unser Lager auf. Also, was möchte jeder von euch?

Emily:fisch

Fabian: Mit Käse überzogen?

Emily:käse

Fabian: Was möchtet ihr, Dumon und Tori?

Dumon: eine Nuddelsuppe wäre ganz nett

Tori:ich will einen erstklassigen Salat mit Sesam körnern

Fabian: OK ich bin in fünf Minuten wieder da.

*Fünf Minuten später*

Fabian: So, eine Nudelsuppe für Dumon sowie ein erstklassiger Salat mit Sesamkörnern für Tori. Emily, dein Käsefisch ist gleich soweit. Ich möchte nämlich einen kleinen Trick den mir meine Mutter beigebracht hat zeigen.

Emily:fischkäse?

Dumon: *nimmt die Suppe * danke

Fabian: *legt einen Fisch sowie ein Stück Käse hin* Meine Damen und Herren, ich fusioniere jetzt den Fisch und den Käse und erschaffe einen Käsefisch!

Tori:wirklich

Emily*nimmt den käsefisch

Dumon: aha...

Tori:und was machst du dir?

Fabian: Ach, mir genügt eine Schüssel Reis.

Emily:fisch?

Fabian: Kannst den schon essen.

Emily*hat schon längst den gegessen

Dumon: *isst seine suppe *

Tori*isst ganz gemütlich*schmeckt das gut

Fabian: *isst seine Schüssel Reis* Also, guten Appetit!

Emily:fisch

Dumon: *isst *

Tori:für ein tier kannst du gut kochen

Fabian: ICH BIN KEIN TIER!

Emily:fisch

Dumon: Er ist ein Amethystfuchs

Fabian: Danke Dumon.

Tori:sag ich doch tier

Dumon: Fabian ist ein Amythystfuchs sowie ich ein Barianer bin

Tori:mir egal mir wird es langsam kühl

Fabian: *seufz* Ich schlage dann schon Mal die Zelte auf...

Emily:fische fisch*zeigt auf dem Sand hat einen sonnenstich

Fabian: Verflufft...

*Fabian schlägt die Zelte auf, trägt Sonnencreme auf Emilys Gesicht auf und gibt ihr etwas Wasser*

Emily:fisch?*kippt um

Fabian: EMILY!

Dumon: *fängt Emily auf*

Fabian: Verflufft... Verflufft... Verflufft... VERFLUFFT... VERFLUFFT!

Tori:Fabian beruhig dich

Emily*schläft

Fabian: *seufz* Ich glaube ich teile meinen Schlafsack mit ihr...

Dumon: Würde ich dir anraten. Wir müssen Emilys Temperatur etwas runterbringen

Fabian: ICH MACH MIR VERDAMMT NOCHMAL SORGEN!

Tori:hm dann lass es Dumon beobachten besser

Dumon: Dich aufregen, hilft jetzt nichts. Wir bringen sie erstmal in den Schatten *trägt Emily in eins der zelte*

Fabian: ...

Dumon: *legt Emily auf einen Schlafsack * wir brauchen etwas Wasser und müssen sie erstmal wieder wach bekommen

Tori:und wie

Fabian: *Drückt Dumon Wasser in die Hand und geht* ...

Dumon: *überlegt* ... ist noch etwas Fisch übrig?

Tori:keine Ahnung

Fabian: Was weiß ich...

Dumon: *rollt leicht mit den augen* Tori, hast du etwas bei dir was stark riecht?

Tori*kuckt ihrer Tasche und holt ein vanille deo raus* das hier

Dumon: Das passt perfekt *nimmt das deo und geht damit wieder raus. Dann nimmt er seine Brille ab und nutzt diese, um Sonnenstrahlen konzentrierter auf das Deo zu lenken, damit sich das deo erhitzt und stärker riecht. Geht dann wieder zu Emily und hält ihr das nun stärker riechende deo unter die nase*

Emily*niest und wacht auf

Dumon: Gesundheit *gibt Tori das deo wieder zurück *

Fabian: Emily?

Emily:fisch

Fabian: Ein Glück, dass es dir wieder besser geht...

Emily*magenknurren

Fabian: *holt etwas Fisch mit Käse her* Bitte sehr.

Emily*isst

Tori*verstaut das deo sicher

Dumon: Am besten geben wir Emily eine Kopfbedeckung für den Rest des Weges, das verringert das Risiko eines weiteren Sonnenstiches

Fabian: Wieso kriegt sie überhaupt einen Sonnenstich, wenn sie aus den Tropen kommt? Nagut, die Tropen sind ziemlich überwuchert...

Tori*holt einen SonnenHut aus ihrer tasche

Dumon: *zuckt mit den Schultern*

Emily:nyan?

Fabian: Am besten wir gehen jetzt schlafen. Heute war ein langer Tag...

Dumon: gute idee

Tori:ja meine Füße tuen weh*tut so auf sterbender Schwan

Fabian: Hey, ich bin am meisten gelaufen!

Tori*sieht ihn an*und ich habe yuma nicht hier

Dumon: lass uns einfach schlafen gehen

Fabian: Da fällt mir auf, ich habe nur drei Schlafsäcke mitgenommen...

Emily*buddelt ein loch

Fabian: Nein Emily, du schläfst in einem Schlafsack. Es wird ziemlich kalt in der Nacht. Außerdem könnten nicht sehr tolle Tiere sich im Boden befinden.

Tori:emily Fabian hat recht

Emily*sieht zu dumon

Dumon: tori und Emily oder Fabian und ich könnten uns einen teilen

Fabian: Ich brauche keinen Schlafsack. Bin die Kälte gewohnt. Außerdem sollte ich aufpassen, dass nichts und niemand uns angreift während der Nacht.

Emily*zeigt auf Fabian*plüsch

Dumon: wir können uns auch abwechseln, damit du auch etwas schlaf bekommst

Fabian: Ähm... Du willst doch jetzt nicht etwa einen Schlafsack mit mir teilen, oder Emily?

Tori:ich glaube emily will das aber Fabian

Emily*wedelt mit dem schweif

Fabian: *seufz* Okay...

Tori:aber keine unangebrachten sachen

Fabian: ICH BIN 4.057 JAHRE ALT! MIR FÄLLT NICHTS BLÖDES EIN!

Ach Dumon, du weißt jetzt sicherlich schon, was Sache ist.

Dumon: was genau meinst du?

Fabian: Emily und ich teilen uns einen Schlafsack.

Tori:das wird ja noch heiter

*Am nächsten Morgen...*

Fabian: Leute! Draußen weht ein Sandsturm!

Emily:nyyyyyyaaaaan*gähnt

Dumon: dann bleiben wir besser in den Zelten. Es ist zu gefährlich sich durch einen Sandsturm zu bewegen

*Der Wind reißt plötzlich die Zelte davon*

Fabian: VERFLUFFT!

Dumon: ...so viel dazu

*eine Person geht auf die 4 zu hinter ihm etwas Echsenhaftiges

Fabian: Wer ist da?

Tori:wer ist das denn?

Emily:fisch?

Dumon: ...ist das ein Drache?

???:springt auf photonen los*meint unsere 4

Fabian: Okay! *Springt auf dem Drachen* Kommt Leute!

Tori*klettert auch drauf so wie emily

Dumon: ... bei Barian, ich schwör, Fabian du-! *klettert auf den drachen*

???*sitzt sich auf die Schulter des drachens* los photonen wir müssen weg von hier

Dumon: *nuschelt* mit Mizael macht so etwas mehr Spaß

*der Drache fliegt hoch

*Über den Wolken, wo kein Sandsturm ist...*

Tori*sieht den unbekannten an* Fabian wer ist das

Emily:nyan?

Fabian: Das ist Taiken. Der ursprüngliche Besitzer von Nummer 62 sowie ein alter Freund von Mizar und mir.

Dumon: ich dachte Nummer 62 war auf dem Mond?

Taiken*sieht zu Fabian*Fabian was machst du hier und wer sind diese 3 leute

Dumon: mein Name ist Dumon

Fabian: Das sind Dumon, Tori und Emily. Außerdem suche ich nach etwas.

Taiken:verstehe du suchst was und was genau suchst du

Urphotonen*schnaubt kann schlecht so viele Leute tragen

Tori:aber taiken sieht kaito schon ähnlich verblüffend

Fabian: Augenblick Mal kurz, ich entlaste schnell Urphotonen... *Nimmt Emily und springt von Urphotonen*

Taiken*geschockt*Fabian

Dumon: *schaut Fabian hinter her* ...würde ich nicht seit Jahren mit Alito und Girag zusammen leben, wäre das jetzt ein Herzinfarkt gewesen

Fabian: *Taucht mit Emily auf Amethyst-Infernodrache auf* Taiken, ich suche nach dem Stein, den du immer bei dir hattest.

Dumon: ...wieso sind wir nicht direkt auf deinem Drachen geflogen? Drachen scheinen hier sehr normal zu sein

Fabian: Es ist nicht leicht, Amethyst-Infernodrache in physischer Gestalt zu rufen!

Taiken:du meinst den Stein des Mondes Fabian wofür brauchst du diesen denn

Emily*fängt an zu weinen

Dumon: schien grade aber leicht zu sein

Tori:was hat Emily?

Fabian: *Umarmt Emily* Es gibt ein kleines Problemchen in der Zukunft.

Emily*quietscht

Urphotonen*brüllt kurz da emily ihre Ohren beschädigt

Fabian: *Bemerkt, dass Emily ihr Plüschtier verloren hat* Verflufft... *Springt von Amethyst-Infernodrache runter*

Dumon: ... Also Taiken, kannst du uns helfen?

Taiken:gute frage

*Oberster König Drache Kristall kommt plötzlich mit Fabian am Mund hängend hoch*

Emily:plüsch

Dumon: *ignoriert den neuen Drachen* Ist dir der Begriff Astral Welt bekannt?

Taiken:zum Teil nur

Dumon: jemand aus der Astral Welt wurde zu einem Menschen und wir glauben, dass dein Stein uns helfen kann, dies wieder rückgängig zu machen

*Fabian springt zurück auf Amethyst-Infernodrache und Oberster König Drache Kristall wechselt zurück in seine Plüsch-Form*

Emily*umarmt diesen wiederum

Taiken:ja könnte funktionieren aber warum ein Astralwesen

Fabian: Das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte...

Dumon: die Umstände sind unwichtig

Taiken:ok ich werde euch zum Stein bringen photonen kannst du uns ein gefallen tuen und zu den zwei Inseln fliegen

Urphotonen:raaarar

Fabian: Gut, dies erspart uns viel Zeit. Mein Amethyst-Infernodrache wird Urphotonen folgen.

Dumon: *hält sich an Urphotonen fest* aber bitte nicht zu schnell...

*Währenddessen in der Gegenwart...*

Yuma: Ob es den anderen gut geht?

Kaito:keine Sorge die werden bestimmt heil raus kommen

Yuma: Was ist, wenn ihre Armbänder versagen?

Astral: Kaito hat recht, aber mehr vertrauen in unsere Freunde

Kaito:da siehst du yuma hör auf astral vielleicht solltest du ihr auch was bei bringen Währenddessen

Nash: *liest sich die Unterlagen von seinem alten Leben durch, die er von Fabian bekommen hatte*

Mizar: *kämmt immer noch seine Haare* Aber was könnte Yuma Astral denn beibringen?

Kaito:vielleicht die Menschliche Schrift

Astral: ich kann lesen, Kaito

Kaito:ich meine schreibunterricht Astral

Astral: ich kann schreiben *verschränkt die arme*

Kaito:yuma die ist deine Baustelle

Yuma: Ähm...

Nash: Astral, jetzt darfst du Kaito schlagen

Astral: *verpasst Kaito einen schlag auf den kopf*

Kaito:au was soll das*wütender blick

Nash: das weißt du ganz genau

Yuma: Astral, man schlägt nicht jemanden ohne Grund!

Astral: Nash hat gesagt, ich darf

Kaito:shark les deinen verdammte geschichte

Yuma: *klatscht seine Hand auf sein Gesicht* Sogar ich bin schlau genug, einen richtigen von einem falschen Grund zu unterscheiden...

Nash: Yuma, ich hab ne Schwester und du auch. Du solltest wissen, was man zu einer Frau sagen darf und für was man haue verdient hat

Kaito:mizar sag doch auch was

Mizar: Ich kämme mir verdammt nochmal meine Haare!

Kaito*hat ein Buch in seiner Hand wo tenjostammbaum drauf steht

Yuma: Nash, du weißt doch, dass ich mich mit Frauen kaum auskenne!

Nash: ich merks

Yuma: Kaito, was liest du denn da eigentlich?

Kaito:mein Stammbuch warum?

Astral: was ist ein Stammbuch?

Kaito:da stehen die Namen der Verwandten drinnen

Yuma: Wer ist der Typ da? *Zeigt auf ein Bild von einem Vorgänger von Kaito, der neben Mizar steht*

Astral: Oh, so wie Haruto und Dr Faker?

Kaito:ich glaube das ist taiken. Ja so in etwa astral da steht sogar was von meiner Mutter drinnen

Astral: Ist Taiken nicht der, nachdem Fabian und die anderen jetzt suchen?

Kaito:ja ist er

Astral: also ist er dein Verwandter?

Kaito:ja

Fortsetzung folgt...


	30. Folge 30: Reise in die Vergangenheit(2)

Letztes Mal in Yu-Gi-Oh KEXIL:

Kaito: Astral wird als weiblich angezeigt bei mir.

Fabian: *Verteilt Armbänder an Tori, Dumon und Emily* Sobald wir fertig sind müsst ihr den Ring in der Mitte um 90 Grad drehen.

Dumon: *seufzt laut* Na dann mal los...

Fabian: Wenn's schnell geht sind wir in fünf Tagen in Yaohuang.

Dumon: Wir sollten so viel wie möglich hinter uns bringen heute.

Fabian: *geht mit 20 kmh los* Ab nach Yaohuang!

Emily: *Magen knurrt*

Fabian: *isst seine Schüssel Reis* Also, guten Appetit!

Dumon: Dich aufzuregen hilft jetzt nichts. Wir bringen sie erst einmal in den Schatten. *trägt Emily in eins der Zelte*

Fabian: Am besten wir gehen jetzt schlafen. Heute war ein langer Tag...

Emily: *zeigt auf Fabian* Plüsch.

Fabian: Leute! Draußen weht ein Sandsturm!

???: Springt auf Photonen, los!

Fabian: Das ist Taiken. Der ursprüngliche Besitzer von Nummer 62 sowie ein alter Freund von Mizar und mir.

Taiken: Meinst du den Stein des Mondes, Fabian? Wofür brauchst du diesen denn?

Dumon: Jemand aus der Astralwelt wurde zu einem Menschen und wir glauben, dass dein Stein uns helfen kann, dies wieder rückgängig zu machen.

Dumon: *hält sich an Urphotonen fest* Aber bitte nicht zu schnell...

Yuma: Was ist, wenn ihre Armbänder versagen?

Mizar: *kämmt immer noch seine Haare* Aber was könnte Yuma Astral denn beibringen?

Astral: Ist Taiken nicht der, nach dem Fabian und die anderen jetzt suchen?

Rückblick ende

*Über den Wolken des Chinesischen Kaiserreichs...*

Tori:emily sieht müde aus

Dumon: Fabian, wir brauchen den Stein nur zu analysieren, richtig? Wir müssen ihn ja nicht mitnehmen

Fabian: Das wird etwas kompliziert... Wenn wir den Stein mitnehmen, wird Nummer 62 nie auf den Mond kommen. Aber wir brauchen wiederum den Stein, oder zumindest einen Teil des Steins, für das Armband.

Dumon: *überlegt* gibt es den Stein in unsere Zukunft noch?

Fabian: Gute Frage.

Dumon: Wenn wir eine Analyse des Steinen haben und dessen Energy Werte, können wir einen Scanner so einstellen, dass er nach dem Stein sucht

Taiken*streichelt Urphotonen*wir sollten nach unten es kommt gleich eine Stadt und ich will die Vorräte auffüllen

Fabian: Yaohuang... Ein bekanntes Handelzentrum in der Gobi-Wüste. Hier gibt es ziemlich viel zum kaufen.

Taiken:das weiß ich doch

[27.10., 21:10] Oprissmian/Mizar: Fabian: Ich wollte es nur den anderen erklären.

Urphotonen*landet auf dem boden

*Fabian steigt von Amethyst-Infernodrache ab und nimmt Emily mit runter*

Emily:fisch

Dumon: *steigt von urphoton ab*

Taiken*springt von Urphotonen ab

*Amethyst-Infernodrache verwandelt sich wieder in eine Karte und geht in Fabian seine Taschendimension zurück*

Fabian: Also dann, lasst uns mal einkaufen gehen.

Dumon: Okay, Taiken. Wohin zuerst?

Emily:fisch!

Taiken:erst zum markt würde ich sagen

Fabian: Stimmt, da gibt es alles. Gewürze, Fisch, Schmuck und so weiter.

Urphotonen*schnauft Fabian an

Fabian: Okay, ich gehe ja schon. *Macht sich auf den Weg zum Markt*

Tori:kann ich hier bleiben

Dumon: Lieber nicht. Wir sollten zusammen bleiben

Taiken:da hat euer glasträger recht

Dumon: Ich heiße Dumon

Tori*murrt nur und geht von Urphotonen runter

Emily*ist schon abgehauen und schnüffelt sich zum fisch

Fabian: Hey, Emily, bleib hier! Du kannst nicht einfach so davonrennen!

Dumon: *seufzt leicht genervt*

Taiken:rennt besser hinter her ich muss auf jemanden warten

Dumon: du findest uns auch wieder?

Fabian: *rennt mit voller Geschwindigkeit hinter Emily her* EMILY!

Taiken:natürlich finde ich euch wieder

Dumon: okay, gut *folgt dann Fabain und emily* ich wusste, es wahr ein Fehler sie mit zu nehmen

Tori*bleibt bei taiken

Fabian: Ich habe ihr schon oft versucht beizubringen, nicht konstant Fisch essen zu wollen!

Dumon: du solltest lieber dafür sorgen, dass sie wieder normal wird

Fabian: DAS VERSUCHE ICH SCHON DIE GANZE ZEIT!

Emily*steckt mit dem Kopf in den Fisch bottich

Dumon: *sieht Emily und seufzt*

Fabian: EMILY, DU HÖRST JETZT SOFORT DAMIT AUF

Emily*quickt

Soldat 1: *rennt auf den Markt* Halt!

Soldat 2: Im Namen von Fürst Yao Huang, Sie werden festgenommen! *zeigt auf Emily*

Dumon: *klatscht sich die Hand gegen die Stirn*

Emily*sieht die Soldaten an denkt das es Obelisken sind und faucht

Fabian: Ihr lasst sie in Ruhe! *stellt sich zwischen den Soldaten und Emily*

Dumon: ...dass kann nur absolut schief gehen

Yao: Soldaten, ich werde das regeln.

Emily*quickt

Soldat 1: Jawohl!

Soldat 2: Zu Befehl, Eure Majestät!

Fabian: Lass Emily in Ruhe!

Dumon: Fabian, seit still

Emily*starrt dumon an

Yao: *schaut zu Fabian Mikael Amethist* Moment Mal, ich kenne jemanden der dir ziemlich ähnlich aussieht. Bist du vielleicht einer dieser "Amethystfüchse"?

Fabian: Woher kennst du uns?

Emily*sieht zu einem stand mit glitzernden Sachen

Dumon: *geht zu Emily und hält sie am Arm fest* du bleibst hier

Emily:glitza

Dumon: nein

Emily*schmollt* glitza

Yao: Ach, ich habe einen Amethystfuchs im Gewahrsam. Mit ein bisschen Gehirnwäsche konnte ich ihn dazu bringen, mir seine "Duelldisk" zu geben und das "Duellieren" mir beizubringen.

Dumon: *schaut sie ernst an* Nein

Fabian: Du hast WAS?! *entwickelt eine tiefschwarze Aura*

Dumon: Fabian! Beruhige dich!!

Emily*drückt sich an Dumon weil sie die aura nicht mag

Yao: Soldaten, ergreift sie! *zeigt auf Emily*

Soldat 1: Jawohl!

Soldat 2: Wird gemacht!

*Die beiden Soldaten laufen zu Emily Kristall und spritzen ihr Betäubungsmittel in die Arme, sodass sie in Ohnmacht fällt*

Dumon: *fängt Emily auf, tritt einem der Soldaten und greift mach dessen Schwert und zieht es, pariert damit den zweiten Soldaten* Ich warne euch, kommt nicht näher

Emily*schläft nicht, steht auf und ihre Augen leuchten leicht

Fabian: Du... DAS GEHT EINDEUTIG ZU WEIT! *seine Aura wird so stark, dass der Boden Risse erhält* ICH WERDE DICH IM DUELL VERNICHTEN!

Dumon: das geht alles schief. TAIKEN! WIR BRAUCHEN HILFE! UND FABIAN BERUHIG DICH GEFÄLLIGST!

Yao: Ach ja? Dann kämpfe doch gegen mich du elendiger Bauer!

Fabian: DANN BEGINN DOCH!

Dumon: *rennt zu Fabian und packt ihn an der Schulter* Das kannst du nicht!

Emily*lässt ein Schwert mit kristall magie erschaffen* Soldaten runter mit euch

Fabian: *packt Dumon und wirft ihn auf die andere Seite des Marktplatzes* HALT DICH DA RAUS DU NERD!

Soldat 1: WOHER HAT SIE DAS SCHWERT?

Soldat 2: VERDAMMT!

Dumon: *kracht in einen stand und rappelt sich wieder auf* Entschuldigung *entschuldigt sich bei dem stand Besitzer und dreht sich wieder zu Fabian um* Du willst es nicht anders *schließt kurz die Augen und öffnet sie dann wieder und sie leuchtet grell mit Chaos* Nummer 102: Sternenseraph Wachposten!

Fabian: DANN WERDE ICH EUCH BEIDE BESIEGEN!

Emily:ich bin die Oberste Königin Emily Kristall also gebt sofort auf*zeigt auf die Soldaten

Soldat 1: J-J-Jawohl!

Soldat 2: Z-Zu Befehl!

Dumon: Wird nicht passieren *Sternenseraph schießt einen Pfeil zwischen Fabian und Yao, was den Markt in einem grellen Licht einhüllt, dann packt 102 Fabian und Emily um mit ihnen vom Markt zu verschwinden*

Yao: Hey!

Emily:Finger weg ich bin ne königin

Fabian: *reißt sich von Nummer 102 los* ICH MUSS DIESEN DRECKSKERL BESIEGEN!

Dumon: *er packt Fabian am Kragen und verpasst ihm eine kopfnuss mit seiner eigenen Stirn und starrt ihn an* Du hörst mir jetzt zu, du dämlicher Dickkopf! Wir sind in der Vergangenheit. Dass ich 102 beschworen habe, ist schon riskant. Was auch immer dem anderen Amythistfuchs passiert ist, ist schon längst vorbei! Daran kannst du nichts ändern. Und sich zu duellieren hilft uns nicht weiter und verschlimmert nur alles!!

Emily*wedelt mit dem Schwert rum und haut damit auf nummer 102 drauf*lass mich runter

Fabian: *packt Dumon und wirft ihn auf den Boden, sodass seine Beine und Arme gebrochen werden* SCHWEIG! DIES IST EINE ANGELEGENHEIT VON INTERNATIONALER TRAGWEITE!

Sternenseraph: *macht das nichts aus und hält sie weiter fest*

Dumon: *kann sich wieder zurück auf Sternenseraph teleportieren, bevor er den Boden trifft* Ist es nicht. Du bist nur mal wieder blind vor Wut. Beruhige dich, oder wir kehren in unsere Zeit zurück

Yao: Ich fange an, ich ziehe! *Sieht sich seine Karten an*

Ich setze eine Karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug!

Emily*aura wird dunkelgrün* lass mich runter

Fabian: ICH ZIEHE! *Sieht sich seine Karten an* ICH SETZE MEINE PENDELZONEN MIT BEREICH 0, KRISTALLFLAMMENTOR NULL UND BEREICH 13, KRISTALLFLAMMENTOR UNENDLICHKEIT! JETZT DARF ICH MONSTER DER STUFE 1 BIS 12 ALS PENDELBESCHWÖRUNG BESCHWÖREN! KOMM HERAUS, INARI-GEIST!

Dumon: *wendet sich zu Emily* Eure Majestät, ich muss euch bitten dies zu unterlassen. Es dient zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit *schaut wieder zu Fabian* Der Idiot wird noch einen Schmetterlingseffekt auslösen

Yao: Der ist ja Mal niedlich!

Emily:ich bin nicht schwach*aura wird dunkelgrüner* los oberster könig drache Kristall zeig deine wahre Gestalt!

Dumon: es geht nicht um Schwäche, eure Majestät. Es geht darum, dass wir uns nicht in unserer Zeit befinden und es zu gefährlich ist, unsere Monster zu rufen

*aus dem Plüschtier Drachen wird ein lebendiger drache

Dumon: Bitte lasst euren Drachen wieder verschwinden. Wir sollten nicht mal hier sein

Oberster könig drache Kristall*brüllt und hat Kristall splitter erscheinen

Dumon: *seufzt genervt und lässt Sternenseraph sich und Emily absetzen und lässt ihn dann verschwinden* Bitte ruft euren Drachen zurück. Wir müssen Fabians Duell abbrechen

Emily*pfeift und lässt denn oberster könig drache Kristall in seine Plüsch-Form zurück

Dumon: Danke sehr *schaut Richtung Fabian* Sagt, eure Majestät, seit ihr in der Lage an Fabian heran zu kommen und ihn kampfunfähig zu machen, ohne weiter Schäden zu verursachen?

Emily:ich kenne mich nicht mit Amethist herzogen aus

Dumon: Das ist schlecht. Er darf das Duell nicht weiter führen. Das kann fatale Folgen haben *überlegt*

Fabian: Und jetzt aktiviere ich den Rangsteigerungszauber Kosmische Kraft! Ich kann ein "Pendelnummer C"-Xyz-Monster aus meinem Extra Deck nehmen und ungeachtet seiner Beschwörungsbedingungen als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören!

Emily:Dieser Narr!!!

Dumon: Und er macht es nur noch schlimmer! *überlegt und bekommt dann eine Idee* könnte klappen. Eure Majestät, können sie Fabian für einen kurzen Moment ablenken?

Yao: Aber dein Extra Deck ist leer!

Emily:glaube schon dumon

Fabian: EGAL! ICH WERDE SIE MIR AUS DER ZUKUNFT HOLEN!

Dumon: Dann bitte tuen sie das. Ich habe eine Idee, die hoffentlich klappt

Yao: WAS?!

*Währenddessen in der Gegenwart...*

Yurito*hält sich an kopf*mein kopf ah

Azura: Was ist los Yurito?

Yurito:irgendwas stimmt nicht*der arm hat kurz einen zeitenriss

Azura: Was zum?! Warum spüre ich die Macht einer Chaos-Pendelnummer?!

*Zurück in der Vergangenheit...*

Dumon: Emily, jetzt bitte! *er rennt auf Yao zu*

Emily:hey du fuchs mit märtes

Emily:kuck zu mir märtes mit fell

Fabian: Jetzt aktiviert sich der Effekt von Inari-Geist! Wenn ich ein Xyz-Monster beschwöre, wird diese Karte automatisch als Material an diese Karte angehängt!

KOMM HERAUS, CHAOS-PENDELNUMMER 5: VERHÄNGNISVOLLER KRISTALLFLAMMENDRACHE! ICH HABE KEIN MÄRTES!

Dumon: *packt sich Yao* das könnte was unangenehm werden *teleportiert sich mit Yao raus in die Wüste. Die Distanz lässt das Duell abbrechen*

Emily:ach ja du bist ein märtes ball

Fabian: *beruhigt sich wieder* Hnghh... Was... Was ist passiert? *Hält Pendelnummer C5: Verhängnisvoller Kristallflammendrache in seiner Hand* Hä, woher habe ich die? Außerdem Emily, weshalb nennst du mich wieder Märtes?

Emily:du bist märtes also fresse

Dumon: *landet mit Yao irgendwo in der Wüste* So, ich hoffe sie kenne den Weg zurück zur Stadt *dreht sich einfach um und geht weg*

Yao: W-Was war das...

Dumon: seine sie froh, dass ich sie weg geholt habe

Emily:ich will nach hause

Fabian: Möchtest du vielleicht Fisch?

Emily:ich will keinen Fisch gerade

Fabian: Hnghh... Was ist mit mir... *fällt plötzlich um*

Emily:ich trag ihn nicht

Durbe: *geht weiter* So, wie komm ich jetzt zurück zur Stadt?

*Ein Drache fliegt am Himmel vorbei*

Durbe: *sieht das* ist das... Jinlong?? Oh Don Thousand sei dank! MIZAEL! JINLONG!

*Der Drache wendet sich und fliegt auf Dumon zu*

Dumon: *wedelt mit den armen um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen*

*Jinlong landet vor Dumon und Mizar (V) steigt ab* Was machen Sie hier einsam in der Wüste?

Dumon: Lange und kompliziert Geschichte. Ich müsste nach Yaohuang, ich bin mit Taiken dort verabredet

Mizar (V): Taiken? Ich wollte sowieso zu ihm, also Sie können mitkommen.

Dumon: Das wäre super, danke

*Später am Marktplatz von Yaohuang...*

Mizar (V): Hallo Taiken!

Dumon: Taiken, bitte sag mir, du weißt wo Fabian und Emily sind

Taiken:Mizar hallo ach wie ich sehe hast du Dumon mit genommen. Ja keine sorge die sind in meinem Haus dumon

Dumon: Gut... *lässt geschaffen den Kopf hängen * Tori?

Tori:ja was ist dumon

Dumon: wenigstens bist du nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten

Tori:ich hatte auch kein bock

Mizar (V): Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?

Dumon: *seufzt* Fabian hat sich mit dem Fürst oder was auch immer er ist, angelegt und Emily ist plötzlich wieder bei Verstand

Mizar (V): Fabian?! Ich dachte der sei Unterwegs nach "Rom" oder wie auch immer die Stadt hieß, die er erwähnte!

Taiken:uff

Mizar (V): Was ist los Taiken?

Dumon: lässt uns einfach die beiden holen und den Stein finden

Taiken:gut aber er schläft

Fabian: *kommt aus dem Haus von Taiken mit Emily Kristall* Könnt ihr vielleicht etwas leiser reden? Mein Kopf tut weh.

Dumon: bist du auch selbst schuld *verschränkt die arme* jetzt lasst uns weiter machen und dieses mal OHNE in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen

Taiken:zum Glück bist du wach Fabian

Fabian: Von was redest du überhaupt? Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist dass ich Emily auf den Marktplatz gefolgt bin.

Dumon: *atmet tief ein, dreht sich dann zu Jinlong um, presst sein Gesicht in das Fell und schreit laut rein*

Jinlong*schlägt mit seinem schweif leicht auf dumon's kopf

Dumon: *dreht sich wieder zum Rest um* Fabian, ich hasse dich *schaut Taiken an* Wo ist jetzt dieser Stein

Fabian: *beginnt laut zu weinen* ICH HABE DOCH NICHTS GETAN!

Taiken:also wirklich jetzt beruhigt euch wieder so zeig ich euch den Stein nicht

Dumon: *schaut Fabian nur mit nem Blick an der sagt 'sei still' und dreht sich dann wieder zu Taiken* entschuldige deswegen

Tori/ich finde taiken süß vielleicht sollte ich hier bleiben? Yuma kann ruhig Astral haben ich will Taiken/

Fabian: *hört auf zu weinen* Dann sucht doch nach dem Stein ganz ohne mich... Bin sowieso an allem Schuld... *holt Amethyst-Infernodrache raus und fliegt weg*

Dumon: *seufzt leise still in sich hinein* Taiken, bitte bring uns zu dem Stein, damit wir hier schnell wieder weg können...

Taiken*seufzt*nagut

Dumon: Danke

Tori:du taiken?

Mizar (V): Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich mitkomme? Hab sowieso gerade nichts zu tun.

Taiken*überhört tori* Natürlich alter Freund

Tori/willst du mich verarschen mizar!!!/

Dumon: Das würde mich freuen, Mizar

*Einige Stunden später über dem Ostchinesischen Meer...*

Dumon: *sitzt hinter Mizar auf Jinlong*

Taiken:Photonen wir sind gleich da

Tori*starrt taiken verliebt an

Emily*hat sich in das Fell von jinlong gekuschelt

Mizar (V): *seufzt leicht* /Wo auch immer die herkommen, dieses Mädchen soll als erstes heim./

Dumon: *schaut zu emily* alles okay?

Emily:das ist kuschelig

Dumon: dann ist ja gut

Mizar (V): Da vorne kommt ein Sturm auf!

Taiken:photonen los

Urphotonen*fliegt in diesen sturm

Dumon: ist da rein fliegen wirklich so sicher?

Emily:ist das nicht gefährlich

Mizar (V): Jinlong, flieg Taiken hinterher! Wir könnten uns sonst verirren.

Jinlong*schnaubt nur und fliegt Urphotonen hinterher

Dumon: ...oh man

Fabian: Amethyst- Infernodrache, zerstöre diesen Sturm mit Amethyst-Infernofeuer!

Tori:nanu?

Dumon: ja genau... weil Stürme auch so funktionieren... *rollt genervt mit den augen*

Emily:iiigiiitt wasser

Mizar (V): ARGHH IST DAS HEIẞ HIER!

Dumon: lasst uns einfach über die Wolken fliegen und so dem Sturm aus dem Weg gehen

Urphotonen*brüllt und fliegt über die Wolken

Fabian: *fliegt durch den Sturm ohne etwas mehr zu sagen*

Mizar (V): Was ist mit Fabian heute denn nur los?

Dumon: er ist bockig, ignorier es einfach

Emily:das war sehr heiß 0-0

Tori:was sind das für inseln*zeigt auf zwei

Mizar (V): Die Tsushima-Inseln.

Taiken:dort müssen wir auch landen

Dumon: endlich da

Emily:das Fell von jinlong ist weich

Jinlong*ist gelandet

Urphotonen*liegt sich hin

Mizar (V): Taiken, wo hast du hier bitte den Stein versteckt. Hier lebt praktisch niemand.

Taiken:na zwischen den inseln

Dumon: *steigt von Jinlong an*

Fabian: Ich habe Mal gehört, dass sich zwischen den Inseln eine uralte Höhle befinden soll.

Emily:ich bleibe auf dem Drachen

Dumon: Dann heißt es wohl es geht auf Tauchstation *nimmt seine Brille ab und gibt sie Tori* passt du bitte darauf auf?

Mizar (V): Tauchstation?

Taiken:da gibt es auch einen geheimen Eingang

Fabian: Dann bring uns bitte dort hin.

Dumon: *nimmt seine Brille wieder an sich* die brauche ich dann doch wohl

Tori:einer muss bei den drachen bleiben

Dumon: ich würde vorschlagen ihr beide, du und Emily

Tori:ich habe eher gedacht mizar und emily

Dumon: du möchtest freiwillig in eine kalte, dunkel Höhle, wo es vor krabbeltieren nur so wimmelt?

Fabian: Es kommen alle mit und damit Punkt.

Tori:ich passe doch lieber*bekommt gänsehaut

Fabian: Tori, wenn du schon so viel Angst hast, geh doch einfach zurück in die Zukunft.

Dumon: Lass die beiden Damen doch hier bleiben. Zumal bleiben die Drachen doch auch hier, denke ich doch mal *schaut Taiken und Mizar an*

Mizar (V): Zukunft? Hä... Moment Mal... Wie... Wo... Was... Heißt dies etwa, dass du nicht der Fabian Mikael Amethist bist, den ich kenne?

Dumon: Jain, ist aber auch unwichtig

Taiken:bei photonen weiß ich nicht sie ist immer irgendwo anders wenn ich wieder komme

Emily*kuschelt jinlong sein fell

Fabian: *seufzt laut* Ist mir doch jetzt egal. Ich will einfach nur zum Stein. Ende aus vorbei. Hab schon genug Kopfschmerzen von dem was heute alles passiert ist.

Dumon: du kannst sie doch dann bestimmt wieder zu dir rufen, oder? Zumal ost Jinglong ja auch noch hier

Taiken:ja kann sein

Fabian: *Aura wird tiefschwarz* KÖNNT IHR JETZT ENDLICH MAL AUFHÖREN ZU REDEN? ICH WILL JETZT ZUM STEIN!

Taiken*packt fabian an den schultern* beruhig dich

Dumon: Taiken, wärst dann so freundlich und zeigst uns den Weg

Taiken:ja kommt mit*öffnet eine Höhle wo mit einem Stein versperrt wurde

Dumon: *folgt ihm *

Taiken:wir müssen nur gerade aus

Fabian: *schnauft nur und sagt kein Wort mehr*

Dumon: gut und danke nochmal, dass du uns zum Stein bringst, Taiken

Taiken:kein Problem und schon sind wir da dort in der schale ist der

*ein blau leuchtender Stein liegt in einer Schale aus stein*

Fabian: Endlich. *Geht zum Stein hin*

Dumon: Am besten fassen wir ihn nicht an und scannen ihn einfach

Fabian: *umhüllt den Stein mit einer seltsamen Aura und nutzt seine Kristallmagie, um den Stein zu kopieren* Das wäre erledigt...

Taiken:ich bin immer für euch da wenn ihr was braucht fragt ruhig

Dumon: Danke, Taiken. Dann gehen wir jetzt am besten zurück zu den anderen

Urphotonen*brüllt

*Ein Geist taucht plötzlich vor Taiken, Dumon und Fabian auf*

Dumon: yikes! *schreckt zurück*

Taiken:wer ist das?

???: Ich bin Tshian-Hyo. Mir wurde von Enrah befohlen, den Stein in dieser Höhle zu bewachen.

Dumon: Wir sind nicht hier, um ihn zu stehlen, wenn sie das denken

Taiken:ich habe ihn hier her gebracht

Tshian-Hyo: Tut mir leid, ich werde euch zu einem Duell herausfordern müssen.

Dumon: nicht schon wieder... bitte, hören sie mir zu

Fabian: Wir brauchen den Stein für Astral.

Tshian-Hyo: Enrah hat Mal Astral erwähnt. Dennoch, ihr müsst euch gegen mich Duellieren.

Dumon: Dann werde ich das übernehmen

Fabian: *Aura wird wieder tiefschwarz* KANN DAS JETZT MAL ENDLICH EIN ENDE HABEN! ICH WILL JETZT ENDLICH KEINE UNTERBRECHUNGEN MEHR DAMIT DAS KLAR IST! *seine Aura verwandelt sich in einen Fuchs-Mund, der Tshian-Hyo verschlingt*

Dumon: FABIAN, WAS IST FALSCH MIT DIR?!

Fabian: Lasst uns einfach gehen...

Dumon: spuck Tshian-Hyp wieder aus

Fabian: Ähm... Das ist nicht möglich. Ich glaube meine Seele hat sie absorbiert...

Taiken:ich bleib bei den Stein

Dumon: ...Fabian, was ist eigentlich falsch mit dir? Weist du was, antwortete mir gar nicht. Ist ja nicht so, dass du die Zeitlinen am ruinieren bist

Fabian: Moment Mal, ich habe eine Idee. Dumon, kannst du mich kurz töten?

Dumon: Liebend gerne!

Fabian: Dann mach.

Dumon: *hat immer noch das Schwert, dass er vom Soldaten genommen hat* gut, dann halt still *holt mit dem Schwert aus und schlägt Fabian mit dem Schwert den Kopf ab*

Tshian-Hyo: *taucht wieder auf* W-W-Was war das g-gerade eben?

Dumon: *hat was Blut an sich kleben* Tut mir sehr leid, Tshian-Hyo. Wir werden sie nicht weiter belästigen *schaut zu taiken* du kommst mit?

Taiken:natürlich

Dumon: gut *verlässt die Höhle und geht zurück zu Mizar, Tori und Emily* da sind wir wieder

Mizar (V): Wo ist Fabian?

Dumon: hab ihn geköpft, weil er den Geist der Höhle gegessen hat

Mizar (V): Ähhhhhhhh...

Emily:na dann zurück nach hause

Dumon: gib es ein paar Jahre und du wirst es verstehen

Tori:ich will hier bleiben

Dumon: Tori, nein

Tori:mano

*Tori, Dumon und Emily drehen den Stein am Armreif um 90 Grad und verschwinden*

Emily*klatscht mit dem Kopf am boden auf in der Gegenwart* fisch?

Fabian: Da seid ihr ja. Der Armreif für Astral ist sogar schon fertig.

Dumon: *schaut Emily an* natürlich *schaut zu Mizar und Shark* kein Wort zu Vector, aber Mord fühlt sich gut an

Shark: Will ich es wissen?

Dumon: wahrscheinlich eher nicht

Kaito*liest nur ein buch

Astral: *schaut das Armband an* und dadurch werde ich wieder normal?

Tori:sagt mal was habt ihr gelesen wo wir weg waren?

Fabian: Ja.

Yuma: *wacht auf* Was ist passiert?

Shark: *schaut zu yuma* der Trupp ist zurück

Yuma: *springt herum* Heißt das, dass Astral wieder normal wird?

Astral: ich denke schon

Fabian: Ja. *gibt Astral das Armband*

Astral: ich muss es nur anziehen und dann bin ich wieder normal?

Tori:ja anziehen aber sofort!

Kaito:Ruhe ich lese gerade

Astral: *zieht das Armband an*

Fabian: Um genau zu sein wird das Armband von deinem Körper absorbiert. Der Hujapt-Kristall wandelt die Moleküle in deinem Körper wieder in astralische um, während der Yaptik-Kristall die Energie gleichmäßig verteilt. Der Stein dient als Katalysator für die Aktivierung.

Astral: *wird wieder zum Astral Wesen und schwebt vom Tisch runter* Viel besser

Tori*überlegt sich was weger yuma

Fabian: Ach Dumon, es tut mir leid was passiert ist. Es fällt mir schwer, meine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten, also wundere dich nicht, weshalb ich den ganzen Blödsinn in der Vergangenheit angerichtet habe.

Dumon: *schaut Fabian an* Ach ne! Hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht!

Shark: *schaut Dumon leicht geschockt an und dann zu Fabian* was hast du bitte getan?

Dumon: Er hat ne Chaos Pendelnummer beschworen, dass hat der getan!!!!

Kaito:ach deswegen hatte mizar manchmal Kopfweh wegen dir Fabian

Mizar: Genau!

Fabian: Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich nicht die ganze Zeit aggressiv werde müsst ihr auch Mal lernen, mich nicht die ganze Zeit anzuschreien! Ich hatte eine schlimme Vergangenheit hinter mir und meine Spezies existiert beinahe nicht mehr!

Kaito:dann Pflanz dich fort

Dumon: Aber du musst nicht gleich das Raum-Zeit Kontinuum in Gefahr bringen! Und du warst der, der zuerst rumgeschrien hat! *hebt wieder das schwert*

Shark: Nope nope *drückt dumons arm runter und nimmt ihm das Schwert ab*

Emily*magenknurrt*fisssssscccccccchhhh

Tori:du yuma hast du mich überhaupt vermisst

Fabian: HABT IHR ÜBERHAUPT EINE AHNUNG WIE VIEL SCHMERZ MIR DAS ZUBEREITET HAT? MEINE GANZE FAMILIE UND BEINAHE MEIN GESAMTES VOLK IST TOT! ICH MUSSTE JAHRTAUSENDE ALLEINE LEBEN! DUMON, MIZAR UND TAIKEN WAREN DAMALS MEINE ERSTEN FREUNDE SEIT GUT 500 JAHREN, ABER MIZAR UND DUMON, IHR BEIDE WURDET ZU BARIANERN, UND TAIKEN IST EINFACH SO VERSCHWUNDEN! SEID FROH DASS IHR NOCH FAMILIENMITGLIEDER ODER FREUNDE HABT!

Shark: Wieso beruhigen wir uns alle nicht erstmal und reden sachlich darüber *hält Dumon weiterhin fest*

Dumon: *nimmt tiefe Atemzüge um sich zu beruhigen*

Emily:fisch*sieht zu Fabian

Fabian: *wirft Emily etwas Fisch zu* WIE SOLL ICH MICH BITTE BERUHIGEN?

Emily*ist den Fisch und umarmt Fabian

Shark: versuch es einfach mal, Fabain. Tiefe Atemzüge

Yuma: *hält sich die Ohren wegen Fabians Geschrei zu und hat Tori nicht gehört* Aua!

Fabian: E-Emily...

Kaito:da kuck sie mag dich

Dumon: Nash, ich würde jetzt gerne nach Hause

Shark: ja... vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen. Astral ist wieder normal und dann kann sich Fabian in Ruhe beruhigen

Fabian: Bevor ihr geht... Yuma, ich will eine Entschädigung von dir.

Emily*kuschelt an Fabian

Kaito:warum sollte er dir ne Entschädigung geben

Fabian: Erstens hat er es nicht geschafft zu verhindern, dass Astral menschlich wird, wobei er sich viel Mühe gegeben hat, es zu verhindern. Zweitens mussten Tori, Dumon, Emily und ich in die Vergangenheit reisen, um einen wichtigen Teil des Armbands zu bekommen. Drittens habe ich seelische Schmerzen wie ich sie seit dem Tod des Großteils der Amethystfüchse nicht mehr hatte erlitten.

Yuma: Ähm...

Shark: okay aber für erstens kann er nichts

Kaito:und was willst du

Fabian: Etwas Energie vom Schlüssel des Kaisers.

Astral: Nein

Fabian: *macht ein Pout Face* Hmpf...

Shark: lass Yuma lieber in deinem Restaurant als Kellner aushelfen oder so

Fabian: Das ist illegal!

Yuma: Außerdem will ich das nicht!

Kaito:was ist mit seinen Artefakten die benutzt er nie

Shark: *zuckt mit den schultern* oder er muss Erledigungen für dich machen, wie einkaufen oder so. Das ist legal

Fabian: Ich will einfach nur etwas Energie vom Schlüssel des Kaisers. Muss nicht viel sein.

Astral: Immer noch nein, dass kann ich nicht erlauben

Yuma: Fabian, deine Optionen machen das Entscheiden schwer!

Kaito:wie wäre es wenn ich dir Infos on den gebe

Astral: dass kann ich zulassen

Fabian: Dann will ich aber auch Infos über die anderen drei Schlüssel.

Astral: zwei der Schlüssel befinden sich in Heartland, an die kannst du also selbst heran kommen

Kaito:soll ich etwa herausfinden wo der letzte ist

Yuma: Den von Astralshark vielleicht? Ist wie der Schlüssel des Kaisers, bloß lila anstatt gold und ein roter Kristall anstatt ein grüner.

Fabian: Ich glaube der sollte es sein. Danke. Über den Schlüssel, den Emily hat kann ich mir selbst Infos beschaffen. Ich brauche damit nur noch Infos über den Schlüssel der Kaiserin.

Emily:fisch*ihr Schlüssel glitzert kurz

Yuma: Darf ich jetzt nach Hause? Ich bin müde.

Astral*verschwunden in den Schlüssel von yuma

Fabian: Nagut. *teleportiert alle zurück, wo sie vorher waren*

Emily:fisch

Fabian: Natürlich. *Gibt Emily etwas Fisch*

Emily*da der Fisch über seiner Nase ist küsst sie ihn weil sie den Fisch schnappt

Fabian: *wird rot im Gesicht, mag aber das Gefühl* E-Emily...

Emily:fisch


	31. Folge 31: Duell im Geisterreich - Teil 1

Yuya: Hey Yuto, wie geht eigentlich mit deiner Suche nach Herzstücken voran?

Yuto:nunja es fehlt nur noch eins

Marie: *sie sucht nach ihrem nächsten Gegner*

Yuro:nunja Warum duellierst du dich nicht gegen yuya

Yuyu: Ähm, das ist gefährlich. Hat man dir nichts über Z-ARC erzählt?

Yuro:ist mir doch egal

Yuyu: Z-ARC hätte beinahe die Welt zerstört!

Yuto:das wissen wir doch

Yuya: Also ich möchte mich nicht gegen Yuto duellieren. Das ist wirklich zu gefährlich.

Yuro:du bist langweilig

Yuyu: YURO!

Yuro:ach fresse

Yuyu: Yuro, jetzt hör auf verdammt nochmal!

Yuto:auseinander *stellt sich zwischen den beiden

Yuyu: Natürlich.

Yuro:ich verschwinde*geht weg

Yuya: Danke Yuto.

Yuto:bitte also los suchen wir ein duell

Marie: *sieht Yuto*

Yuto*sieht zu Marie

Marie: Duell?

Yuto:ja schon du bist doch diese Marie

Marie: und du bist Yuto

Yuto:ja ich bin yuto was bist du eigentlich

Marie: nichts von deinem Interesse. Duellieren wir uns jetzt?

Yuto:OK dann fangen wir an yuya mach ein Action Feld

Yuya: Der Action-Feldzauber Geisterreich wird aktiviert!

Marie: Action-Feldzauber?

Yuto: ja Action-Feldzauber

Yuya: Du weißt nicht, was ein Action-Feldzauber ist?!

Marie: Nein. Was ist das?

Yuto:ich erkläre dieses nicht

Yuyu: Ein Aktion Feld wird mithilfe des Solid Vision Systems erschaffen und ist ein separater Feldzauber und nimmt das ganze Duellfeld ein. Zudem werden sogenannte Aktions Zauber verteilt, dir man sammeln und nutzen kann. Man kann aber nur einen Aktionszauber in der Hand haben und man kann sie entweder in der Hand behalten, oder wie Quick Effekte direkt aktivieren. Zudem werden deine Monster real genug, dass du mit ihnen interagieren kannst, aber natürlich sind nicht echt echt. Ich glaube das wars

Yuto:Also geht's jetzt los Marie

Marie: Die Duellanten betreten die Arena!

Yuto:ihre Monster Werden verflucht und wiederbelebt

Marie: Aktion!

Yuto:duell!!!

Yuya: *schnipst*

Marie: *zieht ihre Start hand*

Yuto:ich fang an ich setze meine ganze Hand verdeckt

Marie: ...na gut. Ich ziehe. Ich rufe Gagaga Magier als Normalbeschwörung im angriffs Modus

Yuya: Gagaga-Magier? Yuto hat wohlgemerkt fünf Karten verdeckt gesetzt!

Yuto:ich aktiviere die fallenkarte phantomritter der schattenbrigadine ich kann diese karte als Stufe 4 normal Monster beschwören in Verteilung mit 300def

Marie: daran Kette ich Gagaga Wind und rufe Gagaga Ceaser als ein Stufe 4 Monster aufs Feld

Yuto*schluckt*du willst wohl gewinnen

Marie: würde ich gerne, ja

Yuya:yuto zeig wo der Hammer hängt

Yuto:man yuya

Marie: können wir dan jetzt weiter machen?

Yuto: ja mach

Marie: ich nehme meine 2 Stufe 4 Monster und bilde das Überlagerungs Netzwerk und rufe als XYZ Beschwörung, Gagaga Samurai!

Yuto:mist

Marie: ich aktiviere auch seinen Effekt. Ich hänge Gagaga Magier ab und nun kann Gagaga Samurai zwei mal angreifen.

Yuto*sucht nach einer Action Karte*wo ist eine

Marie: Battle! Gagaga Samurai, zerstöre seine Schattenbrigandine

Yuto:ha*nimmt die karte wo an der zerbrochenen uhr wahr*ich aktiviere die Action Zauberkarte ausweichen

Marie: Ts, auf ein zweites Mal dann. Gagaga Samurai greift erneut an

Yuto*macht einen Salto und schnappt sich die nächste* ich aktiviere die Action Zauberkarte Fluch des Kämpfers dein Monster kann nicht mehr angreifen für diesen zug

Marie: Ich beende meinen Zug. Diese Zauber sind ja nervig

Yuya:das hat er von mir*lächelt fröhlich

Yuyu: sehr sicher, dass der das schon vorher konnte

Yuto:ich ziehe und rufe die Phantomritter der Brüchigen Rüstung aufs Feld ich überlagere meine zwei Phantomritter und gehüllt in Schatten unbarmherzig in seinen ziel, ich rufe den Finsteren aller Drache. Ich rufe als Xyz-Beschwörung Finsterer Rebellions Xyz-Drache

Yuya: Rebellion ist zurück!

Marie: ts

Yuto:ok Rebellion bist du bereit*sieht zu seinen Drachen

Rebellion*brüllt

Yuto*springt auf das kinn von Rebellion und wird hoch geschleudert*

Yuya: SO wird ein Action-Duell geführt!

Marie: mach einfach vorran

Yuto*schnappt sich eine Action Karte*ich aktiviere den Action zauber Überschwert Rebellion bekommt 500atk dazu

Rebellion*brüllt*

*2500atk500atk= 3000atk *

Marie: *schaut sich um*

Yuto:Los Rebellion*Springt von einem kaputten Baum runter und wird von Rebellion auf gefangen

Marie: *läuft los*

Yuyu: Sieht so aus, als ob Marie jetzt auch nach Action-Zaubern sucht.

Yuya: Ob sie es schaffen wird, noch einen zu bekommen?

Yuyu: Das werden wir noch sehen.

Marie: *schaut sich um*

Yuto:Los Rebellion Angriff mit Schatten kiefer entlandung auf Gagaga-Samurai

*Rebellion 3000atk

Gagaga Samurai 1900 atk*

Marie: *sie sieht eine aktions Karte und schnappt sie sich* Aktions Zauber Ausweichen!*ein error erscheint auf ihrer disk* Was??? *sie schaut sich die Effekte der beiden Aktion Zauber an, die aktiviert wurde. Die Attacke von Finstere Rebellions drache kann wegen Überschwert nicht annulliert werden* Bitte was?!

Yuya: Tja, sieht so aus, als ob sie die Effekte der Action-Zauber noch nicht wirklich kennt.

Yuyu: Ist ja kein Wunder. Das ist ihr erstes, richtiges Action-Duell.

Marie: *gagaga Samurai wird zerstört und ihre LP fallen auf 2.900*

Yuto*sitzt auf Rebellion und hält sich fest

Rebellion*brüllt kurz weil yuto zu fest um Hals umarmt

Yuyu: Ich bin gespannt, ob sie noch ein Comeback haben wird.

Yuya: Naja, aber das hat Marie auch ziemlich wehgetan. Das ist ja schließlich ein Action-Duell, und zudem ist Yuto ein Psi-Duellant.

Marie: *rappelt sich auf* Bist du fertig?

Yuto:oh schuldige Rebellion. Ähm ja ich beende mein zug*lässt Rebellions hals los

Marie: ich ziehe *sie schaut sich ihre Hand an* da du Monster kontrollierst und ich nicht, kann ich Gagaga-Akademie-Notfallnetzwerk aktiviere und ein Gagaga Monster vom Deck spezial beschwören. Ich rufe einen zweiten Gagaga Magier

*Finsterer Rebellion Xyz-Drache: 3000 ATK - 2500 ATK*

Yuya: Noch ein Gagaga-Magier?

Yuto:yuya man kann 3 haben von dene

Yuya: Stimmt. *Magen knurrt plötzlich* Ähm...

Marie: ich aktiviere auch gleich seinen Effekt und ändere sein Level zu 3. Nun rufe ich einen zweiten Gaga Caeser aufs Feld. Dann setzte ich eine Karte verdeckte und beende

Yuto:ich ziehe und setzte meine Karte verdeckt

Marie: daran Kette ich meine verdeckte, Gagaga-Wärter. Nun können meine Monster nicht durch Karteneffekte oder Kampf zerstört werden

Yuto:ich aktiviere die Fallenkarte wo ich gerade gesetzt habe und zwar Flügel der Phantomritter

Marie: du greifst also an

Yuto:ja auf jedenfall stimmst Rebellion

Rebellion*brüllt*

*Rebellion 2500Atk - 3000atk *

Marie: gut, dann spiele ich den Aktion Zauber ausweichen, der immernoch in meiner Hand ist

Yuto*findet ne Action zauber und springt dort hin und schnappt sie* Perfekt ich aktiviere Keine Action

Marie: *rennt los und schnappt sich ebenfalls einen Aktion zauber* darauf Null Strafe. Dein Drache verliert alle Angriffspunkte

Yuto:Rebellion komm besser zurück

Rebellion*sitzt sich auf den Boden

Yuto:ich beende meinen Zug*streichelt Rebellion

Marie: ich ziehe und rufe Gagaga Mädchen! Ich nehme meine drei Stufe 3 Monster und bilde mit ihnen das Überlagerungs Netzwerk!! Komm heraus, Überbringer der pechschwarzen Finsternis! Pendelnummer 96: Finsterer Pendel Nebel!!"

Yuya: EINE PENDELNUMMER?!

Yuyu: Pendelnummern?

Yuya: Yurito sammelt doch Pendelnummern!

Yuyu: Yurito? Mein Erschaffer hat sie mal erwähnt.

Yuto:WIE SOLL ICH DIE BITTE DANN ZERSTÖREN

Yuya: Das Duell ist hiermit etwas schwieriger geworden...

Fortsetzung folgt...


	32. Folge 32: Duell im Geisterreich (2)

Letztes Mal in Yu-Gi-Oh KEXIL:

Yuya: Hey Yuto, wie geht eigentlich mit deiner Suche nach Herzstücken voran?

Yuyu: Yuro, jetzt hör auf verdammt nochmal!

Marie: Duell?

Yuto: Ich fange an! Ich setze meine ganze Hand verdeckt und beende meinen Zug.

Marie: Ich nehme meine drei Stufe 3 Monster und bilde mit ihnen das Überlagerungsnetzwerk! Komm heraus, Überbringer der pechschwarzen Finsternis! Pendelnummer 96: Finsterer Pendelnebel!

Yuto: WIE SOLL ICH DIE BITTE DANN ZERSTÖREN?

Yuya: Das Duell ist hiermit etwas schwieriger geworden...

Rückblende ende

Marie: Ich aktiviere den Effekt von Finsterer Pendel Nebel! Ich hänge ein XYZ Material ab und sie erhält 700 atk!

Finsterer Pendel Nebel: 18002500

Yuto:das wird schwierig

Marie: Finsterer Pendel Nebel, greif Finsterer Rebellions XYZ Drache an! Klaue der Finsternis!

Yuto*springt und schnappt sich eine Karte* ich aktiviere Geistliche Hilfe Rebellion wird nicht zerstört dafür muss ich meine lp um 1000 reduzieren

Marie: ts. Ich setzte eine Karte verdeckt und beende

Yuyu: Warum hat Yuto 1000 LP gezahlt, um sein Monster zu beschützen? Er hätte sonst keinen Schaden erlitten!

Yuya: Rebellion hängt Yuto sehr am Herzen.

Yuto:ich ziehe und rufe Die Phantomritter der Brüchigen Bogen und nun aktivier ich eine verdeckt Ausrüstungszauber Namens Xyz Krone diese häng ich an Rebellion an

Marie: einen XYZ ein Level geben?

Yuto:ich stimme meine Rebellion wo jetzt Stufe 4 ist mit meinen Empfänger Die Phantomritter der Brüchigen Bogen*schließt die augen* ich sehe es vor mir was ich will

Yuya: Yuto, geht es dir gut?

Yuto*augen öffnen sich die Pupillen verengen sich zu schlitzen* ja mir geht es gut Yuya

*atk ? *

Marie: was?!

Yuyu: Ich sehe kein neues Monster... Was ist denn jetzt los?

Marie: *schaut auf ihre disk* ...w-was? Wie geht das?!

Yuya: Was ist los?

Marie: Yuto ist das Monster!?

Yuya Yuyu: WAS?!

Yuto:mein Effekt ist ich bekomme keinen kampfschaden und bekomme die atk von deinem spezial beschworen Monster auf dem feld jegliche Effekte wo mich zerstören werden außerdem negiert

Marie: WAS!?

Yuya: Alles klar, Yuto ist auf einmal viel stärker O_O

Yuto:ich aktivere von meiner Spielfeld zone aus die Verdeckte den Spielfeld Zauber königreich der Phantomritter

*ein Schloss taucht auf

Marie: *schaut sich um*

Yuto:Jedes Krieger monster bekommt für jeden Krieger auf meinen friedhof 200atk

Marie: ts *rennt los*

Yuto*springt hoch zu einer Action Karte und schnappt so Marie die weg*ich aktiviere Überschwert

Marie: verdammt!

Yuya: Augenblick, seit wann kann Yuto denn Synchrobeschwörung?

Yuto:yugo hat mir erklärt

Yuya: Was?!

Marie:ich verstehe diese synchro beschwörung nicht

Yuto:ich greife jetzt an mit psi Code phantom nadeln auf deine Pendelnummer 96

Marie: *sie rennt wieder los und sucht eine weitere aktions Karte*

*psi Code yuto der Phantom ?atk = 3400atk

Pendelnummer 96: finsterer pendel nebel 2500atk*

Yuya: Yuto kann jetzt Marie 900 Schaden hinzufügen!

Marie: *sie schnappt sich eine karte* Aktions Zauber Wunder

Yuto:mist

Yuyu: Dieses Duell wird immer interessanter.

Marie: *2.450 LP*

Yuto:ich beende meinen Zug

Marie: ich ziehe und aktiviere Nummer 96s Effekt *96 2500Atk3200atk*

Yuto:mein Effekt aktiviert sich ich bekomme die atk deines monsters

Yuyu: Yuto wird immer stärker... Ich frage mich, wie lange das noch dauert.

Yuya: Naja, irgendwann wird das Duell aber auch enden.

Marie: grrr ich setzte eine Karte verdeckt und beende

Yuto*sitzt sich auf den Boden wird erschöpft durch die psi Energie* ich ziehe und aktivere den Ausrüstungszauber psi Phantom klinge

Yuya: Yuto, geht es dir gut?

Yuto:ich bekomme von dem Ausrüstungszauber 1000 atk dazu*schnappt sich das schwert wo schwebt und rappelt sich auf* mir geht es gut yuya keine sorge

Yuyu: 1000 ATK?!

Marie: Du gehst mir auf die Nerven!

Yuto:ich will... Ich will für Ruri gewinnen denn ganzen wdc will ich für sie gewinnen

Marie: Wen interessierts!!!

Yuto:ich decke eine verdeckt Zauberkarte auf ich aktiviere Wiedergeburt und rufe Finsterer Rebellion Xyz-Drache zurück aufs feld

Marie: Nicht der schon wieder!

Yuto:DAS IST KEIN JUNGE SONDERN EIN MÄDCHEN

Yuya: Ähhhhhhhhhhhh... Was...

Yuyu: Alles klar...

Marie: Das ist ein dämliches Monster, red keinen Stuss!

Yuya: Das ist nicht nur ein Monster! Das ist ein lebendes Wesen!

Marie: Halts Maul, Tomaten Kopf!

Yuya: Warum... O_O

Rebellion*brüllt gereizt

Yuto:Beruhig dich Rebellion*streichelt Rebellion* also dann ich greife an mit psi Code phantom Nadeln

Marie: Pendelnummern können nur mit einer Pendelnummer Zerstört werden!

Yuto:da ich ein psi Code bin werden Monster wo Nummer in Name drinnen haben zerstört in kampf

Marie: Leck mich!!!!

Yuya: O_O diese schimpfwörter

Yuyu: Yuto, wie bist du so stark geworden?

Marie: *sie rennt los für ne Aktion Karte*

Yuto*zerstört Pendelnummer 96 finsterer pendel nebel

Marie: *die Druckwelle der Zerstörung lässt sie zurück werfen*

Marie: *2450 LP - 50 LP*

[5.11., 23:06] Oprissmian/Mizar: Yuya: Marie ist fast besiegt!

Yuto:Rebellion jetzt darfst du*streichelt sie kurz noch

Rebellion*brüllt und greift Marie direkt an

Yuyu: Das wird wehtun...

Marie: *wird zurück geschleudert* Aaaahhhhh!!!!

*das Duell Feld löst sich auf*

Yuto:uff war das anstrengend*sitzt sich auf den Boden

Yuya: Yuto, seit wann bist du ein Duel Monster?

Marie: *bleibt erstmal liegen*

Zarc/und mich fragst du nicht oder wie?/

Yuya: /Zarc?!/

Zarc/nunja ich glaube es lag an etwas anderes was er nicht steuern konnte/

Yuya: /Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst./

Yuto*steht schwankend auf

Zarc/das war seine psi Energie

Yuya: /Aha./

Marie: *springt auf und läuft weg. Sie lässt das Herzstück für Yuto liegen*

Yuto*geht langsam zum Herzstück und setzt es bei sich ein* so fertig

Yuyu: Yuto, was ist diese Karte, die vor dir liegt?

???: *steht auf dem Dach und beobachtet Yuto*

Yuto:hm? Was? das ist diese Karte von ihr *hebt sie auf *Pendelnummer 96...

Yuya: Moment Mal, ist das nicht etwa die Karte, die Marie benutzt hat? *Magen knurrt schon wieder* Ups...

Yuto:glaube schon und dein magen sagt wohl essenszeit

Yuya: Sorry, ich hatte schon seit einiger Weile keinen Pfannenkuchen mehr...

Yuto:ich glaube dann gehen wir essen

Yuyu: Hat hier überhaupt jemand Geld dabei?

Yuto:ich habe 150¥ das wird nicht ausreichen

Yuya: Ich habe 20.000 Yen noch übrig...

Yuyu: Ich habe noch 4.500 Yen Ersparnisse, die nicht für die Miete benötigt wurden.

Yuto:hast du deine mom beklaut yuya

Yuya: Nein! Als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich für etwas längere Zeit in der Xyz-Dimension bleiben würde, hat sie mir 50.000 Yen mitgegeben.

Yuto:ich fühle mich verarscht

Yuya: Hey, bitte sag sowas nicht.

Yuto:ich habe doch bei dem haus noch so viel zu tun und ruri ihr zimmer muss ich neu auf bauen

Yuyu: Wie verliebt bist du eigentlich in Ruri? Du weißt schon, dass sie seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr da ist, oder?

Yuto:sie ist noch da das weiß ich ich werde meinen Wunsch nutzen um sie wieder zu bekommen

Yuya: *klopft auf Yutos Schulter* Yuto, bleib mal bei der Realität. Die Chancen stehen schlecht, dass Ruri zurückkommen wird.

Yuto*dreht seinen kopf weg* ruri lebt ich weiß es

Yuyu: Woher willst du das bitte wissen?

Yuto:ich spüre es als wäre sie hier

Yuyu: Alles klar.

Yuya: *Magen knurrt* Können wir jetzt endlich essen gehen?

Yuto:nagut


	33. Folge 33: Eine neue Macht

Währenddessen in Yuritos Zuhause...*

Shima: *seufz* /Es ist ziemlich selten, dass Yurito so viel schläft.../

*Yuritos Zimmer...*

Yurito*murmelt in schlaf* raubpflanze...Mädchen...Drache aus Pflan...energie...Drache

Sina: *klettert ganz leise durch das Fenster in das Zimmer von Yurito* /Moment mal... Ich dachte, das wäre das Haus von Yuma.../ *schaut sich um und sieht den Schlüssel von Yurito, welcher auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett liegt* /Yuritos Schlüssel?! Naja, den kann ich als Rache mitnehmen./ *Nimmt den Schlüssel von Yurito und verschwindet ganz leise*

*Eine Stunde später...*

Shima: *kommt in Yurito ihr Zimmer* Yurito, geht es dir gut? Es ist äußerst ungewöhnlich, dass du so viel schläfst.

Yurito*wacht erschrocken auf*azura ist in Gefahr

Shima: Azura?

Yurito*zieht sich super schnell um und rennt weg ruft bei yuma an* geh ran yuma

Yuma: Yurito?

Yurito:yuma wir haben ein Problem azura wurde astralnappdt

Yuma: Azura wurde entführt?! Erinnert mich an jemanden...

Astral*sieht yuma an

Yuma: Soll ich vielleicht Kaito kontaktieren? Der kennt sich mit solchen Zeug aus.

Yurito:nein ich weiß wo sie ist aber du musst mitkommen sowie astral

Yuma: Aber ich habe noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen!

Yurito:das ist nicht wichtig ich mach sie dir später azura ist wichtig

Yuma: Und ich bin nicht wichtig oder was?

Astral:doch aber azura könnte ja zum beispiel sterben wenn du ihr nicht hilfst

Yuma: Na gut...

Yurito:wir treffen uns in der blauen ozean Straße vor dem Park *legt auf bevor was yuma sagen kann

Yuma: Kommst du dann mit, Astral?

Astral:natürlich

*Eine halbe Stunde später...*

Yuma: Lass mich raten, der Schlüssel war einfach so weg, oder?

Yurito:ja ich habe mal etwas schlafen können

Yuma: Schläfst du etwa nicht normal?

Yurito:Wenn dann schlaf ich gerade mal 1-60min

Yuma: WAS?! Ich schlafe 10 bis 12 Stunden! Manchmal sogar mehr!

Astral:Beobachtung nummer 26 yurito ist das komplette Gegenteil von Yuma

Yuma: *murmelt* Da gebe ich dir mal ausnahmsweise Recht, Astral...

Yurito:nun jetzt kommt wir müssen sie von sina retten*rennt in die Nähe der Fischoil fabrik wo yuma sein zexal morph hatte

Yuma: Woher willst du wissen, das jemand namens Sina dafür verantwortlich ist?

Astral:ich glaube das ist ihre Rivalin

Yuma: Könnte möglich sein...

*Währenddessen im Schlüssel von Yurito...*

Azura:die armen Nummern lösen sich

Sina: Hier befinden sich also die Pendelnummern...

Azura:was machst du hier*dreht sich um

Sina: Ich bin hier, um mir die Pendelnummern zu nehmen.

Azura:das lass ich nicht zu*lässt ne disk erscheinen

Sina: Dann machen wir es auf die harte Tour... *aktiviert ihre Duelldisk*

Azura:also dann Duell!!!

Sina: Ich beginne, ich ziehe! *Sieht sich ihre Hand an*

Als erstes beschwöre ich Photoneneidechse in Angriffsposition! Ich setze noch eine Karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug.

Azura:ok ich ziehe ne karte und perfekt ich aktiviere die Zauberkarte Opferlamm und opfere eine davon für Artefakt Labrys

*Photoneneidechse 1200atk

Artefakt Labrys 2300atk*

Azura:Warte Mal warum ist dein Monster mit 1200atk hat es nicht 900atk?

Sina: Damit ist es leichter, dich zu besiegen!

Azura:hä Nein das Monster ist gefälscht

Sina: Ist es nicht!

Azura:nagut dann setzt ich zwei Karten verdeckt und greife dich an mit Artefakt labrys

Sina: *4000 LP - 2900 LP*

Azura:ich beende meinen Zug

Sina: Ich ziehe! *Sieht sich ihre Karten an* /Perfekt.../

Ich aktiviere meine verdeckte Falle, Photonen-Zuflucht! Ich beschwöre damit zwei Photonen-Spielmarken aufs Feld! Jetzt biete ich meine beiden Photonen-Spielmarken als Tribut an und beschwöre Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache!

Azura:WAS ZUM DAS IST NE ZAUBERKARTE

Sina: Nein, das ist eine Fallenkarte. Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache, greife Artefakt Labrys an!

Azura:ich aktiviere die fallenkarte spiegelkraft

Sina: Das ist doch ein Schnellzauber!

Azura:du bist echt verrückt

Sina: Ich bin nicht verrückt!

Azura:dein Monster wird jetzt zerstört

Sina: WAS?!

*Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache wurde zerstört*

Sina: Dann beende meinen Zug.

Azura:ich ziehe und opfere nochmal eine Opferlamm Spielmarken und beschwöre Artefakt Sense

Sina: /Noch ein Artefakt-Monster.../

Azura:Los Xyz-Beschwörungen meine Artefakte werden jetzt neu geschmiedet Los komm heraus Artefakt durendal

Sina: Ein Artefakt-Xyz-Monster?!

Azura:ich lege meine ganze Hand in die zauber/fallen zone und aktivere durendal ihr zweiten Effekt wir müssen die Karten von unserer Hand in das Deck zurück mischen und dann die gleichen Karten Anzahl ziehen

Sina: Verdammt! *mischt die vier Karten in ihrer Hand zurück ins Deck und zieht vier Karten* /Naja, ich werde wohl diese Karte einsetzen müssen.../

*Währenddessen bei Yurito und Yuma...*

Yurito:davorne ist sie*Springt auf Mauern Teile und sieht das goldene Portal

[6.11., 15:15] Oprissmian/Mizar: Yuma: Warte! *Sieht auf einmal das Auge, welches normalerweise von Yuritos Haaren verdeckt ist* /Was zum.../

Astral*sieht das gleiche was yuma sieht/ist das Auge grün oder war das einbildung/

Yurito:yuma warte hier vor dem tor

Yuma: Okay!

Astral:verstanden ich warte auch hier

Yurito*geht in das Portal

Yuma: Und Astral, was machen wir währenddessen?

Astral:hast du ihr Auge gesehen

Yuma: Ja habe ich. Schon seltsam, oder?

Astral:schon etwas

*Im Schlüssel von Yurito...*

*Sina: 2700 LP

Azura: 400 LP*

Yurito*sieht das duell*azura

Azura:Yurito bleib zurück das kann ich alleine

Sina: Dann versuche doch mich zu besiegen!

Azura:das werde ich auch ich beende meinen Zug

Sina: Ich ziehe! *Sieht sich ihre Karten an*

Ich beschwöre den Empfänger Gebrochenes Ritterschwert als Normalbeschwörung. Und jetzt stimme ich meine Photoneneidechse mit Gebrochenes Ritterschwert ein und führe eine Synchrobeschwörung durch! Komm heraus, Pendelnummer 79: Karpfenritter!

Azura:was zum

Tor des Schicksals*erscheint vor yurito* erreiche ne neue macht

Yurito:du schon wieder tor

Tor des Schicksals: bekomme die Macht um deine Freundin zu helfen aber wisse es wird dich was kosten

Yurito:welche macht etwa die Macht von...*überlegt

Tor des Schicksals:die Macht des kexil's nehme sie an

Yurito:ja werde ich

Tor des Schicksals*öffnet sich und yurito tretet durch

Sina: Ich gebe dir noch eine letzte Chance, um mich zu besiegen. Ich beende meinen Zug.

Azura:ich ziehe und nun überlagere ich mich mit meiner Freundin Yurito*glüht blau

Sina: Moment mal, was?!

Yurito:Wenn sich die Finsternis mit dem Licht vereint enthüllt sich die Macht des kexil's los Kexil Morph*klatscht mit azura zusammen und ein Licht erscheint

Sina: Hey, ist das überhaupt erlaubt?

Yurito*anderes aussehen* das haben sie bei meinen cousa mit seinen zexal morph nie nachgefragt

Kexil morph:ich aktiviere Wiedergeburt von meiner Hand und hole Artefakt sense zurück

Sina: Warum denn? Das wird dir nichts helfen!

Kexil morph:ich aktiviere Polymerisation ich fusioniere Artefakt Moralltach und Artefakt sense und hole als Fusionsbeschwörung das schwert der könig Pendelnummer 40 Artefakt Excalibur

Sina: Die ist mir neu!

*pendelnummer 79 karpfenritter atk 1700atk

Pendelnummer 40 Artefakt Excalibur 2600atk*

Sina: Mist!

Kexil morph:ich aktiviere ihren Effekt wenn ich zwei Monster von Friedhof verbanne kann ich eins beschwören los ich wähle als Verbannung Artefakt sense und Moralltach als Spezialbeschwörung ruf ich Artefakt Durendal

Sina: Hmpf... Sei froh, dass du diese Pendelnummer hast...

Kexil morph:Los Artefakt Excalibur Schwerthieb des königs

Sina: Grr... *LP fallen auf 1800 und Pendelnummer 79 wurde zerstört*

Kexil morph: Los Angriff Artefakt Durendal

Sina: Ich aktiviere den Schnellzauber Photonen-Eruption! Wenn ein Monster mit mindestens 2000 ATK mich angreift, erleiden wir beide den Kampfschaden!

Kexil morph:was*fällt nach hinten

*LP von Kexil-Morph und Sina fallen auf Null*

Sina: *seufz* Was ist das für eine Macht? *läuft davon*

Kexil morph*kommt aus dem Schlüssel dann splittet sie sich auf

Yuma: Yurito! Azura! Seit ihr okay?

Astral: War das gerade ein Zexal?

Azura:das war sowas in der Art

Yurito*hebt den Schlüssel auf*ja sind wir

Astral: Erstaunlich. Geht es dir und den Pendelnummer gut, Azura?

Yuma: Wow Yurito, du kannst also auch ein Zexal mit Azura machen. Cool

Azura*nickt

Yuma: Da ist übrigens ein Mädchen noch vorher aus dem Portal gekommen.

Astral: War das Sina?

Yurito*bindet sich den Schlüssel um*ich soll ja deine Hausaufgaben machen Yuma also komm

Azura:ja aber sie hat komische karten benutzt

Yuma: Übernachtest du etwa bei uns, Yurito?

Astral: komisch? In wie fern?

Yurito:ja mach ich besser ich könnte mit astral mal was reden

Azura:die Zauberkarten waren fallenkarte

Yuma: Was?!

Astral: Die Kartentypen waren vertauscht?

Azura:ja waren sie

Yurito*verdeckt ihr auge stärker

Astral: Das ist wirklich seltsam

Azura:ja echt die Monster hatten die Def als atk

Yuma: Hmm... Es ist nur eine Vermutung, aber was wäre, wenn die Karten aus einer anderen Dimension kommen? Einer, die wir nicht kennen.

Astral: Eine Dimensionen außerhalb der uns bekannten? Gut möglich *legt das Kinn zwischen Daumen und zeigefinger* wer sagt, dass die uns bekannten Dimensionen die einzigen sind, die existieren

Yurito*sieht sich ihre Karte an

Yuma: Kommt ihr dann mal? Ich will jetzt nach Hause und hungrig bin ich auch.

Astral: Ja, wir sollten zurück. Azura und Yurito sollten sich ausruhen

Azura*magenknurrt

Yuma: Hat gerade Azuras Magen geknurrt?!

Yurito:mir geht es gut*steckt ihre karte weg

Azura:und ich habe auch Hunger

Yuma: Also dann, wir spüren den Flow!


	34. Folge34: Raubpflanzen-Panik teil 1

Am Abend in Heartland City...*

Dennis: Also Heartland sieht ka schon schön aus. Oder was sagst du, Yuri-sama?

Yuri:ich fand die zerstört schöner

Dennis: Eine andere Antwort habe ich auch nicht erwartet

Yuri:aber das du hier als Lehrer arbeitest

Dennis: Den Kindern hier muss doch jemand beibringen, wie richtiges XYZ funktionieren. Und ich kann meiner Karriere als Entertainer Duellant verfolgen

???*geht hinter dennis und yuri her

Yuri:ich fühle mich beobachtet*dreht sich um*hey du wer bist du

???:das du mich nicht erkennst ist traurig obwohl du mir diese Pflanze gegeben hast*tut die kaputze runter

Dennis: *schaut zu Yuri* DU hast jemanden eine Karte gegeben?

Yuri:nein niemals

???*aus der blume an den Kopf schnellt ein Tentakel raus wo Dennis in Gesicht schlägt* verschwinde von yuri er gehört mir er gab mir diese hübsche Blume an meinen kopf

Dennis: *hält sich die Wange* autsch. Also ich glaube du verwechselst Yuri-sama da. Er würde weder jemanden eine Karte schenken, noch eine seiner geliebten Pflanzen

Yuri:warte mal ich weiß es wer sie ist das ist Sanu

Dennis: Du kennst sie doch?

Sanu:bin ich echt so wert vergessen zu werden*ein pflanzententakel nimmt das Bein von Dennis und zieht es weg

Dennis: Wah! *fliegt zu boden*

???: Was geht hier vor sich?

Yuri:Finger weg von Dennis Sanu ich mach dich kalt

Dennis: Aw, Yuri-sama, ich bin dir ja doch etwas wert

Sanu:verschwinde du unnützer mensch*sieht zu ???

???: Was machst du mit dieser Person? Sind dir etwa nicht die Gesetze dieser Welt bekannt? *meint Sanu*

Yuri:ach was wenn dann solltest du nur von mir verletzt werden Dennis*sieht zu dennis runter

Dennis: Ich nehme das als Kompliment *zwinkert Yuri zu*

Sanu:du bist langweilig gesetze sind mir egal ich bin eine Pflanze nur für yuri erschaffen

Yuri:du bist Unkraut nix weiteres*sieht sanu an

???: Das reicht jetzt! Sanu, ich fordere dich zu einem Duell heraus!

Sanu:unhöflich nenn mir deinen Namen

???: Ich heiße Yushiro Amethist.

Yuri*kichert*ach das gibt es noch mehr davon

Sanu:langweilig ich mach dich platt du ekelhaftes wesen

Yushiro: Beleidige uns Amethystfüchse nicht! Mein Vater ist sehr stark!

Yuri:da fällt mir auf dennis komm doch hoch du wirst nur schmutzig wo starrst du überhaupt hin

Dennis: Nirgends *grinst und steht auf*

Yuri:spanner*plustert die Wangen auf*

Yushiro: Sanu, du beginnst.

Sanu:du hast den Zauber vergessen

Yushiro: Was für nen' Zauber?

Sanu:Action-Feldzauber du niederer

Yushiro: Stimmt... Äh... Problem ist, ich habe keine Action-Feldzauber...

Yuri:dann wähle ich einen

Sanu:ja bitte senpai

Yuri:fresse Pflanzentusse ich rede

Sanu:ja yuri senpai

Dennis: Yushiro, weist du überhaupt was ein Aktion Feld Zauber ist?

Yushiro: Ja, bloß bei meinem vorherigen Duell hat mein Gegner den Action-Feldzauber ausgewählt.

Yuri:das kann sanu auch tuen

Sanu:ja ich wähle den Action Feld zauber Blüten Schlachtfeld

Yuri:dennis fang du mit diesen Spruch an

Dennis: *verbeugt sich dramatisch* Natürlich, Yuri-sama. Die Duellanten betreten die Arena!

Yuri:wo sie von Pflanzen zerreißt werden

Sanu:Das ist ein Action!

Sanu:Duell!!

Yushiro: Duell!

Sanu:ich fang an ich würde sagen ich setze den Bereich 8 mit raubpflanzen fee und Bereich 1 lilatoxin-Magier ich mache jetzt nur eine pendelbeschwörung für yuri senpai los kommt raus meine Pflanzen los kommt raus rosenmädchen, Raubpflanze Aalkannepflanze und Raubpfanze lilienkobra

Yuri:was zum warum hat sie raubpflanzen 0-0

Yushiro: Ach, eine Pendelbeschwörung? Das ist das erste, was ich von den Spezialbeschwörungsarten her gelernt habe.

Sanu:ich stimme meine Rosenmädchen auf lilienkobra ein Synchrobeschwörung ich rufe als Synchrobeschwörung die Königin der Pflanzen rufe ich darf ich vorstellen die Königin der Dornen

Yushiro: Synchrobeschwörung? Das macht mein Vater oft.

Sanu:viel Glück mit meiner Königin ich beende meinen Zug

Yuri:synchro ekelhaft*sieht weg von sanu*außerdem hasse ich pendelbeschwörung

Dennis: Fusion ist das einzig wahre für Yuri-sama

Sanu:geh dich vergraben dennis! Yuri ist nur meins!

Yushiro: Ich ziehe. *Sieht sich seine Karten an*

Als erstes beschwöre ich Tributfuchs aufs Feld! *LP 4000 - 3000* Und jetzt aktiviere ich Tributfuchs seinen Effekt! Ich mische mein Deck durch und ziehe zwei Karten! *zieht zwei Karten*

Sei bereit Sanu, denn gleich wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!

Sanu:warum denn?

Dennis: *lehnt sich zu Yuri rüber* was ist ihr Problem?

Yuri:keine Ahnung die nervt auch ich wollte mal entspannen

Dennis: wir könnten immer noch verschwinden

Yuri:ja stimmt aber ich weiß nicht

Dennis: deine Entscheidung

Sanu*wird eifersüchtiger auf dennis/warum will er viel lieber immer diese jungs nunja paar konnte ich in Karten sperren aber ich muss diesen noch loswerden/

Yuri*seufzt*ich habe kein bock um selbst zu gehen trag mich dennis

Dennis: Piggyback oder auf Händen?

Yushiro: Ich aktiviere die Zauberkarte Ultra-Kristallisation von meiner Hand! Dafür muss ich aber zuerst 1000 LP zahlen. *LP: 3000 - 2000* Jetzt kristallisiere ich Inari-Feuer mit Kristallkind Jadekrone und beschwöre als Kristallbeschwörung Jadefuchs. Jetzt aktiviert sich der zweite Effekt von Ultra-Kristallisation. Ich verbanne Feuerfuchs-Magier, Wasserfuchs-Magier, Erdfuchs-Magier und Windfuchs-Magier, um als Fusionsbeschwörung Elementarfuchs-Magier zu beschwören!

Zwar könnte ich jetzt noch mit diesen beiden Monstern ein Kristallmonster, welches diese beiden Monster als Materialien benötigt, beschwören, aber ich habe kein Kristallmonster, welches diese Materialien benötigt.

Sanu:langweilig und Dennis Finger weg von Yuri

Yuri:auf Händen dennis

Dennis: Natürlich, Yuri-sama. Bereit wenn du es bist

Yushiro: Jetzt aktiviere ich noch die Zauberkarte Polymerisation von meiner Hand! Ich fusioniere meine drei Inari-Drachen und beschwöre als Fusionsbeschwörung Ultimativer Inari-Drache!

Yuri:WIE SCHÖN EINE NACHMACHE VON KAIBA

Sanu*ihre blume am Kopf öffnet sich*das ist langweilig

Yushiro: Der Effekt von Jadefuchs aktiviert sich! Indem ich Jadefuchs verbanne, darf ich ein Nicht-ERDE-Monster meines Gegners wählen und es ebenfalls verbannen! Sag tschau zu Königin der Dornen!

Sanu:was

*Königin der Dornen zersplittert*

Yushiro: Ich darf jedoch in dem Spielzug, in dem ich den Effekt von Jadefuchs aktiviert habe, keine Battle Phase durchführen. Ich beende meinen Zug.

Sanu*atmet schwer*ich ziehe gut dann hast du wohl ein problem ich aktiviere raubphonie

Yuri:die kann doch nicht einfach meine Karten haben

Sanu:natürlich die Karten wurden mehre male gedruckt Yuri senpai~

Yuri:dennis hauen wir ab

Dennis: sehr gerne

Sanu*aura wird schwarz und kann kaum atmen noch die Pflanze nimmt die Hälfte von den Gesicht ein*Yuri senpai du gehst nicht

Yuri:doch dennis komm schnell sie tickt nicht richtig

Dennis: *hebt Yuri auf Händen hoch* gerne

Sanu*ein Tentakel packt ihn an seinen Hemd das er nicht wegrennen kann*hier bleiben

Yuri*wird wütend und geht von Dennis Händen runter und nimmt den Tentakel von sanu und zerreißt ihn*Finger weg

Dennis: danke

Sanu:warte noch ein bisschen yuri senpai~

Dennis: okay, Die ist definitiv crazy

*der Tentakel wird vorne spitz wo abgerissen wurde und hält das dennis wiederum an Hals dran*

Dennis: *springt davon weg*

Yuri:Dennis wir sollten besser abhauen*will gerade gehen wird aber von einem Tentakel erfasst

Yushiro: Sanu, könntest du dich bitte auf das Duell konzentrieren?

Sanu:ich beende meinen Zug*schleift yuri zu sich

Dennis: *hält Yuris hand fest*

Yuri*wird langsam komplett umwickelt von sanu's ranken*

Sanu*mit einem anderen Tentakel streichelt sie yuri über den Kopf* yuri senpai gehört nur mir

Yushiro: Ich ziehe! *Sieht sich seine Karte an*

Ich aktiviere die Zauberkarte Wiedergeburt! Ich hole Tributfuchs zurück aufs Feld und aktiviere seinen Effekt! Ich ziehe zwei Karten! *zieht zwei Karten*

Wenn ich keine Monster kontrolliere kann ich Inari-Mönch als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören. Und dank dem Effekt von Inari-Mönch darf ich einen zweiten Inari-Mönch beschwören.

Jetzt überlagere ich meine beiden Stufe 6 Inari-Mönche und bilde das Überlagerungsnetzwerk! Ich rufe als Xyz-Beschwörung Pendelnummer 6: Dunkler Energiedrache!

Sanu:oh interessant*man sieht nur das creepy grinsen unter den Blütenblätter*

Yuri*will was sagen geht nur nicht die Tentakel quetschen den mund von ihm zu*hm...hmm...hm

Dennis: Yuri-sama, alles okay?

Yuri:hm...hm...hmm...hm...!!!

Yushiro: Ich aktiviere den Effekt von Pendelnummer 6: Dunkler Energiedrache! Indem ich ein Xyz-Material abhänge, darf ich das angehängte Xyz-Material als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören, aber die Effekte bleiben annuliert. Zudem darf ich eine Karte ziehen. *zieht eine Karte* /Perfekt.../

Ich beschwöre als Normalbeschwörung Inari-Geist aufs Feld! Jetzt stimme ich meinen Stufe 6 Inari-Mönch mit meinem Stufe 2 Empfänger Inari-Geist überein und führe eine Synchrobeschwörung durch. Komm heraus, Pendelnummer 10: Purpurne Königin Shinku!

Sanu*sieht unbeeindruckt aus

Yuri*zittert zum ersten mal weil er denkt das er nicht befreit werden kann

Dennis: Yuri-sama? Eh, miss Sanu, Yuri bekommt keine Luft

Sanu*ihre Tentakeln tun Dornen sprießen lassen die yuri in die Haut stechen*yuri gehört nur mir verschwinde

Dennis: Du tust ihm weh

Yuri*schmerz ferzerrte schreie die er noch nie so gefühlt hatte eine Träne fällt dadurch runter

Dennis: Dann muss wohl was Magie ran *hat plötzlich seinen Zauberhut in der Hand, mit nem schnippen geht dieser in Rauch auf, und der Hut und Yuri tauschen die Plätze und Dennis hat Yuri in den Händen* Alles okay?

Yuri*klammert sich an dennis und weint

Dennis: Sollen wir gehen?

Sanu*schnappt Dennis bein mit ihrer ranke*stehen geblieben

Dennis: *reist die Ranke weg* dieses mal nicht *läuft mit Yuri los*

Sanu:DU BIST SCHULD DAS ICH NICHT MIT YURI ZUSAMMEN SEIEN KANN*zeigt auf yushiro

Yushiro: Der Effekt von Pendelnummer 10: Purpurne Königin Shinku aktiviert sich! Ich darf die obersten beiden Karten meines Decks ziehen, und falls es Pendelmonster sind, darf ich mit ihnen meine Pendelzonen setzen. Falls ich nur eins oder gar keine Pendelmonster ziehe, muss ich alle meine Karten auf dem Feld verbannen. *zieht zwei Karten* /Glück gehabt.../

Ich setze meine Pendelzonen mit Bereich 1, Verfluchter Grabstein, und Bereich 10, Inari-Mönch. Und jetzt aktiviert sich der Pendeleffekt von Verfluchter Grabstein. Falls ich mindestens zwei Pendelmonster kontrolliere darf ich ein Monster der Stufe 4 oder niedriger als Spezialbeschwörung von meinem Friedhof beschwören. Komm zurück, Tributfuchs! Und ich aktiviere den Effekt von Tributfuchs! Indem ich ihn als Tribut anbiete, darf ich zwei Karten ziehen! *zieht zwei Karten*

Ich beschwöre als Pendelbeschwörung Inari-Geist! Und jetzt aktiviere ich den Rangsteigerungszauber Energieflammenkraft! Ich verwende Pendelnummer 6: Dunkler Energiedrache und bilde mit ihm das Überlagerungsnetzwerk erneut. Los Chaos-Xyz-Evolution! Komm heraus, Chaos-Pendelnummer 6: Chaos-Energiedrache! Und der Effekt von Inari-Geist aktiviert sich! Falls ich ein Monster als Xyz-Beschwörung beschwöre, darf ich diese Karte als Xyz-Material an das beschworene Monster anhängen!

Sanu:du bist schuld deine monster sind schuld*hält sich den kopf und lacht verrückt

Yushiro: Du bist verrückt Sanu. Aber ich gebe dir noch eine Chance, also beende ich meinen Zug. Viel Glück beim besiegen meiner Monster.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	35. Folge 35: Raubpflanzen-Panik (2)

Letztes Mal in Yu-Gi-Oh KEXIL:

Yuri: Ich fühle mich beobachtet. *dreht sich um* Hey du, wer bist du?

Sanu: Bin ich es echt so wert vergessen zu werden? *ein Pflanzententakel nimmt das Bein von Dennis und zieht es weg*

???: Was machst du mit dieser Person? Sind dir etwa nicht die Gesetze dieser Welt bekannt? *meint Sanu*

Sanu: Langweilig... Ich mach dich platt du ekelhaftes Wesen.

Yuri: Was zum... Warum hat sie Raubpflanzen?

Sanu: Geh dich vergraben Dennis! Yuri ist nur meins!

Yushiro: Ich aktiviere die Zauberkarte Ultra-Kristallisation von meiner Hand! Dafür muss ich aber zuerst 1000 LP zahlen. *LP: 3000 - 2000*

Sanu: *ihre Blume am Kopf öffnet sich* Das ist langweilig...

Yushiro: Ich darf jedoch in dem Spielzug, in dem ich den Effekt von Jadefuchs aktiviert habe, keine Battle Phase durchführen. Ich beende meinen Zug.

Yuri: *wird langsam komplett umwickelt von Sanus Ranken*

Dennis: Yuri-sama, alles okay?

Yuri: *zittert zum ersten Mal, weil er denkt, dass er nicht mehr befreit werden kann*

Yushiro: Du bist verrückt Sanu. Aber ich gebe dir noch eine Chance, also beende ich meinen Zug. Viel Glück beim besiegen meiner Monster.

Rückblende ende

Sanu:ich bin dran dein letzter Zug hat begonnen los ich ziehe*aura wird hinter ihr zu einem Drachen

Yushiro: Warum letzter Zug?

Sanu:weil du Probleme haben wirst wenn*lp fallen auf 3200lp weger raubphonie*ich rufe durch raubphonie ein Monster willkommen zurück raubpflanze lilienkobra und nun aktivier Synchronisation Polymerisation

Yushiro: Synchronisation- Polymerisation?

Sanu:Wenn ich ein synchro Monster in meinem Friedhof besitze kann ich es mit raubpflanze lilienkobra fusionieren

Yushiro: Was?!

Sanu:komm meine neue Königin erhebe dich Fusionsbeschwörung Königin Dornen Lilie

Yushiro: Also diese Karte ist mir neu.

Sanu:Königin Dornen Lilie besitzt null atk kann durch Kampf nicht zerstört werden und der gesamte Schaden wo ich bekomme bekommst du

Yushiro: Also da kenne ich eine Karte, die dasselbe macht. Aber was willst du mit ihr machen? Mich etwa angreifen oder wie?

Sanu:Los geht's Königin Angriff auf Chaos-Pendelnummer 6 Chaos Energiedrache mit Blüten falle

Yushiro: Der Effekt von Pendelnummer C6: Chaos-Energiedrache aktiviert sich! Indem ich ein Chaos-Xyz-Material abhänge, erhalte ich nur die Hälfte des Schadens und die Battle Phase wird beendet! *LP: 2000 - 400*

Sanu:Nervensäge ich beende meinen Zug

Yushiro: /Verdammt, ich glaube ich habe verloren.../

*In den Gedanken von Yushiro...*

???: Das bist du nicht.

Yushiro: Wer bist du?

???: Akzeptiere mein Geschenk...

Yushiro: Was für ein Geschenk?

???: *lässt eine Karte erscheinen und gibt sie Yushiro* Verwende diese Karte, um Sanu zu besiegen.

Yushiro: Aber warum hilfst du mir?

???: Du bist einer der wenigen, die die Macht dieser Karte aushalten können.

Yushiro: Okay.

*Zurück in der echten Welt...*

Yushiro: Ein wahrhaft mächtiger Duellant kann die Karte, die er zieht, selbst bestimmen! LOS DUNKLER ENERGIEZUG! *sieht sich seine Karte an* /Genau das was ich brauche.../

Ich aktiviere die Zauberkarte Omni-Polymerisation! Ich fusioniere somit Elementarfuchs-Magier und Ultimativer Inari-Drache! Sei bereit für das ultimative Fusionsmonster! Komm heraus, Stufe 13, Dimensionsrissdrache Fusionem! *ATK von Dimensionsrissdrache Fusionem: 10.000*

Sanu:ich finde es langsam ekelhaft von dir meine Züge zu beenden du niederer

Yushiro: Der Effekt von Dimensionsrissdrache Fusionem aktiviert sich! Alle anderen Monster auf dem Spielfeld werden verbannt, zudem erhält jeder von 100 Schaden für jedes Monster, welches durch diesen Effekt verbannt wurde!

Sanu:du bist von deinem eigenen Effekt besiegt du idiot warum duelliere ich mich mit so einem

Yushiro: Ups... *LP fallen auf Null und er kriegt einen gewaltigen Stromschlag, da Dimensionsrissdrache Fusionem verschwunden ist* AAAARRRRGGGHHH!

Sanu:gib mir mal deine Karten mit diesen Pendelnummer in namen

Yushiro: Nein...

Sanu*packt mit einer ranke an seinen hals

Yushiro: Ich verweigere... Vater hat gesagt, ich soll die nicht hergeben...

Sanu:Blümchen zerdrück seine Luftröhre*die ranke macht das was sanu gesagt hat

Yushiro: Nie... mals... *fällt in Ohnmacht*

Sanu*nimmt die pendelnummern von yushiro und dann 2 Herzstück wo sie annimmt und dann einfach weg geht

*Etwas später im Krankenhaus...*

Arzt: Also das muss man auch erst hinbekommen... *untersucht Yuri auf schlimmere Verletzungen*

Dennis: *steht im Raum an die Wand gelehnt*

Yuri*atmet schwer hat in den Wunden noch die Dornen

Arzt: Holt schnell ein Beatmungsgerät!

*Yuri wird an ein Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen*

Dennis: *beobachtet alles ungeduldig und besorgt*

Arzt: Kollegen, wir sollten am besten sofort mit dem Entfernen der Dornen beginnen. Wer weiß, ob die giftig sind.

Arzt #2: Sir, sie müssen schnell kommen!

Arzt #1: Ich bin gerade beschäftigt.

Arzt #2: Eine Person mit stark geschädigter Luftröhre ist soeben eingetroffen!

*Etwas später, als Yushiro in das Zimmer, wo Yuri ist, hingebracht wurde...*

Yuri*öffnet die Augen leicht und sieht zu dennis wo an der Wand angelehnt ist

Arzt #1: Zwei Personen mit lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen so kurz hintereinander... Irgendetwas läuft da vor sich...

Arzt #2: *Entfernt gerade Dornen von Yuri* Da stimme ich ihnen zu, Sir. Das kann kein Unfall gewesen sein, ansonsten hätten beide ähnliche Verletzungen.

Dennis: Die selbe Person ist dafür verantwortlich *geht zu Yuri und nimmt vorsichtig seine Hand* Sie heißt Sanu

Krankenschwester:Kollegen es wurden noch zwei Menschen eingeliefert wo die gleichen Verletzungen wie der Junge hat mit dem Dornen

Arzt #1: Was?!

Arzt #2: Schicken Sie sofort weitere Ärzte dort hin!

Dennis: *schaut zum Arzt #1* Wie stehst mit Yuri?

Sanu*steht an der Anmeldung und lächelt* ich möchte zu Yuri

Arzt #1: Nunja, es wird erst mal etwas dauern, bis seine Wunden verheilt sind.

Dennis: Und wie lange?

Rezeptionist: Tut mir leid, er ist auf der Intensivstation. Die ist zurzeit wegen vermehrten Eintreffen von schwerstverletzten Personen gesperrt.

Arzt #1: Ungefähr zwei Wochen.

Sanu:ach was nur wegen mir ist die jetzt voll

Dennis: Okay. Ist es möglich ihn in ein Krankenhaus in der Fusions Dimension zu verlegen? Wir sind von dort und waren nur zu Besuch hier

Arzt #1: Das muss der Leiter dieses Krankenhauses mit Bürgermeister Tenjo und dem Anführer der Fusionsdimension klären.

Dennis: *seufzt leicht genervt* Kaito... ganz toll. Können Sie dass denn so schnell wie möglich in Arbeit geben?

Sanu*nimmt mit einer ranke den kopf von den Rezeptionisten

Arzt #2: *hat den letzten Dorn entfernt* Ich werde sofort den Leiter des Krankenhauses informieren!

Rezeptionist: W-Was soll das?!

Sanu:lass mich zu yuri senpai

Dennis: Danke *drückt sanft Yuris hand*

Rezeptionist: Dies ist leider nicht möglich. Sie können wieder kommen, sobald die Intensivstation wieder offen hat.

Sanu*erwürgt ihn mit ihrer ranke

Rezeptionist: *fällt tot zu Boden*

Yuri*hört sich kratzig an*Warum bist ...du noch... hier...

Dennis: Das fragst du auch noch? *lächelt sanft*

Arzt #3: *steht vor der Tür der Intensivstation* Halt, dies ist Sperrgebiet!

Sanu:du bist unerwünscht*schmeißt mit einer ranke den arzt #3 nach hinten in den Opsaal wo hinter ihr ist

Dennis: *hört den Aufruf von draußen* ...bitte nicht

Arzt #3: *verwendet seine letzte Kraft, um einen Notfallknopf zu drücken*

Yuri:was... ist los...

Sirenen: ALARM! AMOKLAUF IN SEKTION A2! SOFORTIGE EVAKUIERUNG WIRD EMPFOHLEN! DIES IST KEINE ÜBUNG!

Arzt #1: Ein Amoklauf?!

Dennis: Sanu

Arzt #1: Sanu?

Sanu*steht vor dem Zimmer von yuri

Dennis: Sie hat Yuri und Yushiro das angetan. Ich vermute mal, dass sie Psykräfte besitzt und ihre Karte dazu benutzt hat, die beiden zu verletzen *holt seine eigene Disk heraus und legt sie an*

Sicherheitskraft: Halt!

Sanu*packt mit der ranke die sicherheitskraft und stecht mit mehren stiften auf diesen ein

Sicherheitskraft: *fällt tot zu Boden*

Sanu*macht die Tür auf von yuri's zimmer*hallo ich bin da Senpai

Dennis: *tippt auf seiner Disk um* Doc, ich denke, wir können nicht mehr darauf warten, dass Kaito die Verlegung erlaubt *legt vorsichtig seine arme um Yuri* Wir verschwinden jetzt *drückt den Knopf auf seiner disk und verschwindet mit Yuri via der Dimensionsteleportation zu sich nach Hause*

Arzt #1: Ähm...

Sanu*hat eine Drachen aura und lacht

Arzt #1: W-Was zum?!

Dennis: *ist mit Yuri bei sich zu Hause, legt diesen vorsichtig auf seinem Bett an und ruft Kaito an*

Sanu*sieht langsam aus wie ihre eigenen karte

*ein leuchten in den zimmer ist nur zu sehen

Kaito*genervt und geht hin*was ist

Dennis: Hi, Kaito. Also ne Irre läuft im Krankenhaus Amok und hätte beinahe Yuri und drei andere umgebracht. Was genau jetzt im Krankenhaus abgeht, keine Ahnung

Kaito:nagut ich sag es der Polizei ich habe für heute genug

Dennis: Sie hat sehr wahrscheinlich Psykräfte, weil das war definitiv kein Solid Vision mehr

Kaito:ne dann hätte ich was auf den Monitoren bemerkt

Dennis: Dann schau noch mal, weil Yuri wurde im Krankenhaus Dornen überall am Körper heraus gezogen. Diese Sanu ist Saugefährlich, schlimmer als was Obelisk Force mit Heartland angestellt hat

Kaito:warte ich kuck nach

Computer: Suche nach Unterlagen zu Sanu. Unterlagen gefunden. Sanu Orchidea, 14 Jahre alt. Heimat: Fusionsdimension. Nimmt am World Duel Carnival 2056 teil.

Kaito:wie immer eure Fusionsduellanten

Dennis: Hey, die ist nicht aus Akademia, so viel kann ich sagen. Zumindest habe ich sie noch nie dort gesehen. Aber jetzt ernsthaft, sie ist super gefährlich, ich glaube nicht, dass die normale Polizei da ausreicht

Kaito:Es könnte auch sein das sie von Yagumo geschickt wurde

Dennis: Yagumo?

Kaito:ach ein bekannter den brauchst du nicht zu kennen

Dennis: aha. Ist ja auch egal. Machst du jetzt was wegen Sanu?

Kaito:ja werde ich*murmelt*obwohl mir yuri egal wäre

Dennis: Ich hoffe doch wenigstens, dass die Bewohner von Heartland dir nicht egal sind, weil Sanu war im Krankenhaus, als Yuri und ich da abgehauen sind

Kaito:sag mal da fällt gerade auf woher Hast Du Meine Nummer!

Dennis: unwichtig

Kaito:kay ich werde mich kümmern aber ruf mich nie wieder an

Dennis: okay, deal *hängt auf*

Yuri*sieht zu dennis

Dennis: *geht zu Yuri rüber* alles okay bei dir?

Yuri*versucht zu reden*ja..

Dennis: Okay, überanstreng dich nicht. *überlegt* im Krankenhaus ist es zu gefährlich und nach Fusion können wir erstmal auch nicht, Sanu könnte dort nach uns suchen. Ich würde dich aber gerne wieder in Ärztliche Behandlung bringen. ... ... Akaba vielleicht?

Yuri:d-dennis...Ich weiß nicht...

Dennis: ja ja, das ganze Akademia zeug, ich weiß. Aber irgendwo muss ich dich hinbringen. Du brauchst ärztliche Behandlung

Yuri*nimmt dennis hand*nagut...

Dennis: Okay *nimmt wieder seine disk und ruft Declan an*

Declan: Hallo?

Dennis: Heeeey, hier ist Dennis McField. Ehm ich bräuchte Hilfe unbemerkt zu nem Arzt zu kommen

Declan: Warum unbemerkt? Hast du etwas angestellt?

Dennis: Das ist nicht meine Schuld! Und es ist nicht für mich, sondern für Yuri. So me irre Yandere Psycho Tante hätte uns beinahe umgebracht, Yuri fast mit Dornen erstochen und läuft jetzt eventuell Rampage durchs Krankenhaus in Heartland, dafür hab ich Kaito schon angerufen

Declan: Alles klar. Keine Sorge, ich habe ein Geheimkrankenhaus. Dort kann Yuri untergebracht werden.

Dennis: Gut, danke. Werden wir irgendwo abgeholt dann?

Declan: Bleibt wo ihr seid. Ihr werdet ins Geheimkrankenhaus teleportiert.

Dennis: okay, geht klar

*Später im Geheimkrankenhaus...*

Yuri*zittert

Declan: Also das ist ja seltsam... Yuri hatte bisher noch nie Angst.

Dennis: Ich weiß. Sanu war richtig Irre

Declan: Sanu?

Dennis: So ist ihr Name. Yuri schien sie zu kennen

Yuri:ich ...Ich habe... keine Angst...

Declan: Yuri, Angst ist allgegenwärtig. Jeder hat mal Angst im Leben.

Dennis: yuri, ist okay. Du bist jetzt auch weit weg von ihr

Yuri/ist das wirklich Angst nein ich... Ich habe doch keine Angst!!/ m m mir geht e e es gut

Declan: Yuri, du musst es auch mal akzeptieren.

Dennis: Yuri, du warst übersäht mit Dornen.

Yuri:m m mir geht es gut g g glaubt mir d d doch!!

Declan: Yuri...

Dennis: *setzt sich neben Yuri und nimmt seine Hand* hey, es ist alles okay. Du brauchst nur was Ruhe, das ist alles

Yuri*versucht aufzustehen und zieht seine Hand weg von Dennis* mir geht es g g gut

Declan: Yuri, bleib liegen!

Dennis: *drückt Yuri sanft wieder aufs bett* hey, alles gut. Soll ich dir Hungergift geben?

Yuri*nickt nur leicht

Dennis: *hatte Yuris disk an seinen Gürtel geschnallt und holt sie hervor, nimmt dann Hungergift auf dem extra Deck und gibt sie Yuri*

Yuri*nimmt die karte

Declan: Hm, Yuri scheint sich darüber zu freuen.

Dennis: *legt Yuris disk neben das bett* Yuri, ruhst du dich dann bitte aus, bis er wirklich wieder gut geht?

Yuri:ich... Ich versuch e e es

Dennis: Danke *lächelt leicht*


End file.
